


Something Rotten

by HappyJuicyfruit



Series: Sullied Flesh [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asshole Stiles Stilinski, Canon-Typical Violence, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Tries, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Flashbacks, Fluff, Homeless Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mental Health Issues, New York City, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Post Donovon, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Post-Possession, Prostitute Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Psychopath Theo Raeken, Scott is a Bad Friend, Self-Harm, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 78,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit
Summary: Dammit, this was another reason he hated walking around a big city at night, he always managed to catch glimpses of the dark underbelly. He turned around, planning on going the long way home, but he froze when he heard the voice-“Let me take you home,” a man said.“That will cost you more. I get the money before we leave, and I take another hit at your place before we do anything.” Another man slurred.That voice. It sounded like- Derek’s feet were moving him towards the men before he could think.“Stiles?”





	1. Leave Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: This is sad. Stiles is a homeless prostitute with a drug addiction problem at the beginning of this fic. Please do not read if any of those things may be triggering for you!! Stiles also brings up both Derek's and Isaac's sad backstories.  
> There are no extremely explicit sex scenes, but I do mention Stiles having sex for money. I will be adding more tags as the story goes on, so please keep an eye on those as well. 
> 
> This is the first of five chapters! They are all pretty long, and I haven't actually finished it all yet. I'm posting now to get some motivation for the ending. I should be posting once every weekend until it's finished :) But it will finish! Don't worry. 
> 
> As always, I tried to be respectful of the characters and their situation. I have never had anyone close to me have any drug issues, so please let me know if I did anything wrong. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Derek got off work late. Something that was always annoying, but more so when Cora borrowed his car and he was forced to walk home. 

 

It wasn’t that he disliked walking around New York at night. He wasn’t afraid, or anything like that. He just didn’t like the constant reminder that he now lived in the middle of a giant city.  He knew he could take the subway, but that made it worse. It always reminded him that they were far away from the woods of his childhood. There was nowhere to run here, he was trapped in his human form.

 

The people he saw on the streets around him were easy enough to get along with, mostly because of their indifference. New York brought back memories of him and Laura, sitting on park benches in the middle of this giant populated place and trying to figure out what the fuck they were going to do next. Him and his Alpha, his older sister… this place would always have a soft spot in his heart... But it wasn’t home. Never has been, never would be. 

 

What was that saying? You can never go home again… that was definitely true. 

 

He missed the people he had met back in Beacon Hills. The town had been so small that everyone knew each other. Even the people who were obviously afraid of him had been nice to him.  Most of all though, Derek missed the people he had come to consider his friends. Sometimes he thought about calling Scott, checking in with the Alpha and his pack. He always stopped himself though. Scott had never wanted to be a part of his pack, and had not offered Derek a place in his. 

 

He had had to move on, find a new pack. 

 

And he had.

 

He and Braeden had traveled for a few months before splitting ways. She still called to chat sometimes, but there was nothing between them but friendship now. When they split, Derek had felt lost. 

 

Until Cora had called him. 

 

She was getting married, and had a pup on the way. The only downside being her soon to be husband had just killed a rival Alpha and now they didn’t know what to do. Did Derek know of a safe place a new Alpha could set up a territory? 

 

As a matter of fact, Derek had known. It was exactly what he and Laura had been forced to do. 

 

So the three of them had moved to New York, staying in the small apartment he and Laura had shared. The couple had eventually found a larger place meant for a family, but Derek stayed in his old apartment, happy to have his own space. The little pack had grown quickly in the year that followed, aided by the fact that they had a sturdy alliance with their old, well respected, pack. 

 

Two members from their old pack followed Cora and her husband, Marco. Marco had created one new beta, a work friend with a medical condition. Derek himself had brought in a beta, having been in contact with Isaac for a while at that point, and knowing that Isaac was in the same boat as him. Isaac had moved to New York a few months after Derek, and was settling in with the new pack nicely.  They all lived fairly close to each other, and Derek’s wolf was happy. He had a pack again, an Alpha that knew what he was doing, that accepted Derek and his faults. So it wasn’t home, but it felt like pack at least. 

 

And he loved Cora’s little one. 

 

Derek cut across a street and walked into an alleyway.  In the year he had been back in New York he had found all the same old short cuts. He had also managed to land a job in construction, which was a good way to keep his days busy. 

 

He paused halfway through the alley, hearing rustling at the other end. The sound of slurping and a telltale moan confirmed his suspicions. Dammit, this was another reason he hated walking around a big city at night, he always managed to catch glimpses of the dark underbelly. 

 

He turned around, planning on going the long way home, but he froze when he heard the voice- 

 

“Let me take you home,” a man said.

 

“That will cost you more. I get the money before we leave, and I take another hit at your place before we do anything.” Another man slurred. 

 

That voice. It sounded like- Derek’s feet were moving him towards the men before he could think any more. 

 

“You just took a hit,” the first man said. He was still crowding the man on his knees against the wall. 

 

“So what? Are we doing this or not? Cause buddy, a guy your age isn’t going to be able to get it up again if you want me to finish you off here.” 

 

Derek was close enough now to see the man’s eyes bulge out in anger. He lifted his hand to hit, but Derek grabbed it. He threw the man behind him, not even looking where he landed. 

 

Fuck, he had been right. The voice belonged to- “Stiles?” 

 

The younger man looked up at him, his eye cloudy and confused. 

 

“When did I tell you my name? What the fuck.” Stiles slurred, “I’m getting you off here and then leaving, I’m not coming to your house man.” 

 

Derek watched in horror as Stiles started clawing at the front of Derek’s jeans, “why did you put it away? I was almost done.” 

 

Derek grabbed Stiles hands, ignoring him when he grunted and tried to pull away. 

 

“Hey!” The man shouted from behind him, hitting Derek’s back. Derek barely felt it. “He’s mine, you can have him when I’m done with him.” 

 

Derek turned, not even caring that his eyes were probably glowing blue and his teeth were pointing. “Leave,” he growled, “he’s not doing anything with anyone. Not tonight, not ever.” 

 

“I paid that little shit already!” The man said, even as he took a few steps back from Derek. 

 

Derek growled, deep and threatening. The man took off running.

 

He turned back to Stiles to find he had missed the whole exchange and was pulling in his hands still. Derek crouched down. He was trying to be gentle, but Stiles might hurt himself with all the thrashing around he was doing. 

 

“Stiles calm down, it’s me, Derek.” 

 

Stiles didn’t seem to be able to comprehend Derek’s words. He stopped struggling though, his head falling back to hit the wall. 

 

“Stiles. What are you doing here?” He tried again, but Stiles was gone. He looked up with eyes clouded over, his pupils blown wide.  What had the man said? That Stiles had just taken a hit? 

 

A hit of what, Derek didn’t know. Fuck. 

 

He looked around the ally, but there wasn’t anything else here but a garbage bin. Stiles was in nothing but a hoodie and jeans. He was probably cold in the streets of New York in March. He wondered if Stiles had been here last month, when there had been snow. Had he had more than a hoodie? Fuck. 

 

Not knowing what else to do, Derek knelt down to get his arms under Stiles shoulders and knees, picking him up bridal style. Stiles let out a feeble protest, pushing on Derek’s chest a bit before giving up. Derek didn’t think about what that other man would do with Stiles in his state. He didn’t want to know. 

 

As he lifted him, a needle fell out of Stiles pocket. A syringe. Derek picked that up as well. The needle was half full of a brownish liquid. Derek had no doubt that if he lifted Stiles sleeves, he would find puncture marks there. What did people inject? Heroin? Jesus Christ, Stiles, what have you gotten yourself into? 

 

Derek threw the needle into the garbage bin. He knew a sharp box would be better, but he needed to get Stiles home. The needle had had a lid, hopefully no one else would be injured by it. It was better than leaving it in the street. 

 

He carried Stiles back to his apartment, the boy didn’t make a sound the entire way there. 

 

He placed Stiles into his own bed, grimacing when he noticed how dirty Stiles was. He could change the sheets later, Stiles was the priority here. Derek stood up to leave, but then sat right back down again. You weren’t supposed to leave people alone when they were on drugs, were you? Shit, he probably should have taken him to the doctor. 

 

He bitterly thought that he always seemed to land in these situations alone, and he never knew what to do. But then he paused, because he wasn’t alone anymore. He could ask for help. 

 

He glanced at the clock on the bedside table as he pulled his phone out. 1:30 am. Hopefully that wasn’t too late for a couple with a baby. 

 

He dialed Cora’s number, and hoped someone in their pack knew how to handle this situation better than he did.  

 

—

 

Stiles opened his eyes to the sound of harsh whispers. It was generally a good idea to get away from harsh sounds. They weren’t good for your health.

 

His eyes couldn’t focus as he looked around wherever he was. This wasn’t a street, that was confusing. He vaguely remembered a guy saying he wanted to take Stiles home, had that ended up happening? He was on a bed now, he knew that. 

 

He reached into his pocket, looking for the familiar feel of the syringe, but there was nothing there. 

 

He looked down in confusion, “wha-? Were’d go?” His tongue felt heavy in his mouth. Was he having a bad trip? Was he even in a bed right now? 

 

Suddenly there was a face in front of him, hands clasping over his. 

 

“Stiles?” A deep voice asked, “can you hear me?” 

 

Stiles blinked, tried to focus. It was a man with a beard.. dark hair. That’s all he got. Was this the guy who had brought him home? 

 

“Did we fuck?” Stiles asked, it didn’t feel like they had. His body felt like it was floating right now though, so it couldn’t be trusted. He swayed his head, laughing at the floating sensation. 

 

“Stiles,” a hand cupped his cheek, held him still, “try to focus, Okay? Do you remember what drugs you took?” 

 

Stiles tried to focus, the man sounded so serious. He sounded concerned. Stiles couldn’t even remember the last time someone has been concerned for him. 

 

“Drugs?” He asked, focusing on the mans face. His beard was more like stubble. He looked familiar. 

 

“Yes, what was in the syringe?” 

 

Stiles brow furrowed, “that was mine.” 

 

“I know,” the man took a deep breath, like he was trying to sound patient, “what was in it?” 

 

Stiles tried to shake his head, but the hand was still there. He brought his own hand up, running a finger through the stubble. 

 

“Yooou look like someone I knew once.” Stiles said, and then he started to laugh because for some reason the thought was hilarious, “A really grumpy someone.” 

 

The man sighed, “Stiles, it is me. It’s Derek.” 

 

Stiles laughed some more. Because that was impossible. Derek was off on an adventure somewhere, he didn’t give a shit about Stiles. 

 

“Stiles please, tell me what you took.” 

 

“Which time?” He asked the hallucination, since that’s what he’s decided this is. How else did he explain Derek in a bedroom caring about Stiles welfare? 

 

Although why Stiles would also imagine up an angry looking lady in the doorway holding a baby, he really did not know. 

 

Another hand came up to his face, forcing Stiles’ face forward.  

 

“Focus Stiles,” the Derek hallucination said, “today. What did you take today?” 

 

“Today?” Stiles tried to think, but everything was muddled. 

 

Derek nodded, “in the alley, right before I found you. What did you take?” 

 

“Today.. I don’t know.” Stiles closed his eyes. He didn’t even know what day it was, everything muddled together. 

 

“Think, Stiles. If this wasn’t your first time, what do you normally take?” 

 

”Umm.. heroin.” Stiles nodded. “Cocaine. Adderall. Some other pills, I dunno.” He was getting tired again, and the hallucination was bossy. 

 

“Fuck. Fuck, Stiles. Keep your eyes open, stay awake.” 

 

Stiles giggled at that. His dreamed up version of Derek sounded so worried, Stiles almost wondered how his brain came up with it. Drugs were a wonderful thing. 

 

“Stiles,” his dream pleaded, “stay awake.” 

 

But it was too late, Stiles was already falling back into the black.  

 

—

 

Derek watched Stiles sleep in his bed for a while before he sighed and stood to leave.  He made sure Stiles was in the recovery position before he left, and kept the door open so all the wolves would be able to hear if something went wrong. 

 

Heroin. Cocaine.. fuck, how has Stiles ended up like this? 

 

He walked into his living room to find Cora and her mate, Marco.  Isabella was asleep on a blanket in the floor, curled up and sucking her thumb like the blissful one year old she was. 

 

“How is he?” Cora asked in a whisper. 

 

Derek shook his head, “I don’t know. He was able to answer some questions, but he was still so out of it..” Derek frowned, remembering Stiles face. He had looked so vacant, lost. Nothing like the boy he had known.  And the way Derek had had to hold Stiles head.. Stiles hadn’t even protested. He was so vulnerable. So uncaring. How many people have touched Stiles when he was like this? When had this started? Where was Scott? His father? 

 

A hand on his shoulder snapped Derek out of his thoughts. Marco smiled at him gently, giving his shoulder a squeeze. Derek smiled back, appreciating the comfort from his Alpha. 

 

“I made a few calls. Isaac has some experience with this, so does Lisa. They both plan to stop by tomorrow. Both of them said that if he’s breathing and not turning blue, he should be fine. The only thing we can do is wait it out.” 

 

Derek nodded. That was mostly what he had been expecting, but he was glad he hadn’t fucked up badly when he hadn’t brought Stiles to the hospital. 

 

“Meanwhile, we should all get some rest. Cora’s going to take Isabella home, I’ll stay here to crash on your couch.” 

 

Derek started to shake his head, “you don’t need to-“ 

 

“I wasn’t asking, Derek. You’re pack. You’re my family. I’m staying here tonight. You should share the bed with your friend, watch his breathing and his heart rate.” 

 

Derek sighed before nodding. Not much could change Marco’s mind once he’d started something. Only Cora, and she was clearly on board with the plan. 

 

“In the morning I’ll make us all breakfast. Hopefully Lisa and Isaac can help your friend.” 

 

“I hope so too,” Derek said. He said goodbye to Cora and a sleeping Isabella, brushing a hand over both of their heads. Cora hugged him extra hard before leaving. Derek would never admit to leaning into it. 

 

Once they had left Derek took out some extra blankets for Marco, as well as a pair of sweats. Marco was a large guy, a few inches taller than Derek, and wider in the shoulders. The pants mostly fit him though, only an inch or two short in the ankle. 

 

Once Marco was settled Derek did his own regular bedtime routine. Brushed his teeth, changed his clothes.. when he got to the bed though, he paused. Stiles looked so small here. So fragile. Derek crawled into the bed as gently as he could so we couldn’t disturb him. 

 

He fell asleep listening to the erratic sound of Stiles heartbeat, taking comfort that it was beating at all. 

 

—

 

Stiles woke up feeling like shit.  This wasn’t unusual, so he didn’t let it worry him. He was worried that he was on a bed though, with a warm body beside him.

 

He was worried that his hands were starting to shake. 

 

He started to move slowly, trying not to wake the man beside him. It was probably that guy from the alleyway. He looked like the kind of guy with a lot of money, hopefully it was worth whatever Stiles had done last night. 

 

When Stiles squinted his eyes open he was surprised to find himself fully dressed. Maybe the guy had only wanted his mouth again? But then why would he bring him home? 

 

Stiles internally shrugged. People were weird and possessive of their prostitutes, as long as Stiles got paid he really didn’t give a fuck what they did. 

 

As soon as he was standing he slipped his hand into his pocket for his syringe, but found nothing there. Damn. He looked around the bed but found nothing there either. Probably fell out in transit. No matter, he had his baggie of coke hidden away in his sock. 

 

When he took his sock off to get it though, there was nothing there either. There was no way that could have fallen out. Someone had stolen his stash. He felt his heart rate jack up. Fuck. That was good quality stuff, and now he’d have to go get more. And if they stole his stash they probably took his cash too. 

 

Fred would probably give him some in exchange for some head. Fred was good like that. Stiles would figure out food money later. First he needed to figure out where he was. Hopefully he was still in New York.. waking up in a different city was always annoying. 

 

“Stiles.” A voice behind him said. A distinctly familiar voice that did not belong to alleyway man. Stiles turned slowly to find that, yep, there was Derek Hale. Lying on the other side of the bed. 

 

Stiles chastised himself, he should have checked who was lying beside him instead of assuming they would stay asleep as he snuck out. 

 

“Derek.” 

 

Derek sat up. Slowly, like Stiles would bolt at any fast movement. 

 

“Your needles gone. So is the powder that was in your sock… I didn’t take anything else, your wallet’s still in your pocket.” 

 

Stiles bristled, “you’re the one who stole my stash?” He paused, took a breath. Derek didn’t matter, he just needed to play it cool until he got out of here. “Didn’t think drugs worked on werewolves.” 

 

“I didn’t take your drugs to use them myself.” Derek growled. Ha, growling already, some things never changed. 

 

Stiles looked around the room now, noticing a picture of Derek and Cora on the bookshelf beside the door. Cora was in a wedding dress, but Stiles chose not to care about that little tidbit of information. “This your place then?” He turned back to Derek, raising an eyebrow, “were you the guy in the alley? Never thought you of all people would have to resort to prostitutes to get laid.” 

 

Derek’s eyebrows did a funny little dance before settling on a glare. “I threw that man off of you, he won’t bother you again.” 

 

Stiles shrugged. That guy had been gentle compared to others Stiles has had to deal with. 

 

“Alright whatever man, I’ll see you later.” 

 

Stiles made his way through the door but as soon as he was on the other side his way was blocked by a giant Latino man. 

 

Alright, now he was starting to get angry. “Excuse me.” Stiles tried to move past, but the man wouldn’t let him pass. “Get out of my way,” he snapped. 

 

“No.” The man said, cool as a cucumber. 

 

“Fuck you, man. Move.” 

 

“No.” 

 

Stiles shoved at him, but ended up being the one who stumbled backward. He caught his balance before falling into Derek, who had moved to the doorway behind him. 

 

Shit. He was surrounded. 

 

His hands started to shake again - Stiles shoved them in his hoodie pockets. He plastered a smile on his face. 

 

“Alright guys, if you’re looking for a threesome that will cost you extra.” 

 

The man in front of him made a sympathetic face. Stiles hated him, he didn’t need his fucking sympathy. 

 

“We do not want sex from you, Stiles.” He said. His voice was deep, and heavily accented. He probably sounded beautiful in Spanish but Stiles really did not give one flying fuck. 

 

“Fine, then let me leave.” Stiles moved to sneak past again. The man didn’t move to stop him this time, but he did flash his eyes at Stiles in warning. Red. Alpha red. 

 

Stiles gave up on that for now, no way was he slipping past an alpha. 

 

Maybe he just needed to convince them to kick him out. Shouldn’t be too hard, Derek always said he was an annoying little shit. He twirled, facing Derek now. Derek’s face was carefully blank, but he couldn’t fool Stiles. He’s eyes were wary. 

 

Stiles could work with wary. 

 

“Seriously, Derek? You fucking leave our pack to go find another one? Good to know we meant so little to you.” Stiles spat at him. 

 

There might have been a bit more truth in there than he had intended, whoops. 

 

Derek shook his head. “I was never a part of your pack, Stiles. I had to move on. I never stopped thinking about all of you though.” 

 

Stiles felt the anger surge into him. Because seriously? That’s what he’s going with? 

 

“What did you want, a fucking formal invitation? Of course you were pack. Everyone fucking knew you were pack. You left! And Beacon Hills isn’t a place that thoughts and prayers fucking reach Derek! You are either there for your people, or you aren’t. You. Left. You don’t get to swoop in and save me now!” 

 

Derek’s face didn’t change. His eyes grew more guarded. “You left too, didn’t you? What are you doing here, Stiles? Where’s Scott? Where’s your dad?” 

 

That drew Stiles up short. Crap, that blew up in his face pretty quick. 

 

“Don’t worry about it. Just let me leave and you’ll never have to see me again.” 

 

He knew his heart was pounding away, both of the wolves here could hear it, but drugs fucked with his heart rate anyway. Maybe they wouldn’t notice. 

 

“That’s what I’m worried about.” Derek muttered, before assessing Stiles with a gaze that was far too critical for his comfort. “What’s wrong? Why are you afraid?” 

 

Shit. It wasn’t just his heart rate, he probably smelled like fear too. Stiles clenched his hands into fists, he needed to get out of here. 

 

“Maybe because the idiot who threw me into the whole werewolf mess in the first place is now not letting me leave his apartment. Have you heard of kidnapping, dude?” 

 

Derek didn’t say anything. Neither did the giant behind him. Fine. Stiles was good at doing all the talking anyway. 

 

“Or maybe I’m afraid because every time you show up in a situation, that’s when you know people are going to die. I’m sure your family would agree with me. I should ask them, oh whoops! Can’t do that, since you get everyone killed!” 

 

Derek’s eyes squinted, but again he didn’t say anything. 

 

“Stiles, that’s enough.” A voice behind behemoth said. 

 

Stiles turned, and this time when he tried to peer past the giant wall of a man, he was allowed to pass. 

 

He would have taken this as a victory if there hadn’t been yet another werewolf standing in the center of Derek’s living room. Possibly two of them, he didn’t recognize the girl. 

 

“Isaac Lahey,” Stiles cocked his head, “would you look at that, I thought you were in France. Did you drag him back to the States to get him killed too, Derek? I would say Boyd and Erica could use the company, but we all know they’ve got a lot up there.” He turned back to grin at Derek, “what with you getting everyone you know killed on a regular basis.” 

 

Derek didn’t say anything. His stoic face still in place. His eyes no longer gave anything away. Good, Stiles was one step closer to getting out of this shit show. 

 

He stalked toward the door he hoped lead to the hallway, but Isaac stepped in his path. 

 

“Stiles, we aren’t letting you leave.” 

 

Stiles looked the other boy up and down. Isaac looked older, sure, but his weak spots were probably still the same. 

 

“What are you doing to do, lock me in a fridge?” 

 

To his credit, Isaac didn’t even flinch. 

 

“You going to save me the way you couldn’t save dear old Dad? Still believe that addiction is a disease, and people can’t just quit when they want to? News flash, pretty boy, Daddy didn’t quit because he didn’t love you. Getting drunk was probably the best part of his whole fucking day. At least then he had an excuse as to why he was always beating the shit out of you. Angry drunk? Please, I bet half the time he was sober, that’s how much he hated your guts.” 

 

Stiles tried to move passed again, because surely that was enough. Surely they wouldn’t want him around after that. 

 

But no, there was Isaac again, moving in his way. 

 

Stiles snarled, “why do you even care? Shouldn’t you still hate me for Allison?” 

 

Now Isaac looked confused. Good, that made two of them. 

 

“Allison? Stiles-“ 

 

“Yes, Allison. You know, love of your life? Of Scott’s life? Girl I killed? Ring any bells?” 

 

Isaac shook his head, “that was the Nogitsune, Stiles. That wasn’t you.” 

 

“It was my body, buddy. You think we weren’t still linked?” Stiles tapped his temple, “I know every thought and feeling that went into that plan. And let me tell you it felt fucking fantastic to watch that bitch get impaled. God, the power? To control another being into killing something? The only other time I’ve felt that great is when I have heroin swimming through my veins.” 

 

Isaac was frowning down at him now, he glanced over at the girl. She stepped forward. 

 

“Are you done yet, Stiles?” She asked. 

 

Stiles took a second to look her over.  Her skin was dark and flawless, her hair tied up in those tiny braids very few people could pull off.  It wasn’t her hair or her face that caught his attention the most though, it was her eyes. She had kind eyes.. 

 

Stiles had never known what to do with kind eyes.  They reminded him too much of his mother. 

 

Stiles settled for glaring at her, “done what?” 

 

“Are you done trying to emotionally manipulate your way out of this apartment?” 

 

Stiles huffed, “you don’t know how stubborn I can be, lady. I won’t be done until I’m out of here.” 

 

“Do you not think it will be more difficult now that they know your plan?” 

 

Stiles looked around the room. Isaac, Derek and The Rock all still held their positions. All of their faces were guarded. Well, except for the Rock, he was looking more sympathetic. Stiles sneered at him. 

 

He turned back to the woman, “you’re not going to let me leave.” It wasn’t a question. 

 

She shook her head, “I’m sorry, but no.” 

 

“What do you want?” 

 

“We want to talk to you,” she said, her kind eyes going all shiny. 

 

Kind eyes didn’t get you far in this world. 

 

“I don’t need help. I need to leave.” 

 

“Trust me, Stiles, going back to your drugs won’t help you. Let’s talk.” 

 

Stiles snorted. He didn’t move. “I don’t know you people, I don’t trust you people. Let me leave.” 

 

“Stiles, you know us. Come on.” Isaac said, he moved to touch his shoulder but Stiles flinched away. Isaac immediately pulled back and offered him a small smile instead. 

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “I don’t know you. I knew you, maybe. A long time ago. I’m not going to listen to anything you have to say now. Let. Me. Leave.” 

 

The three exchanged looks, and Derek let out a long sigh through his nose. Him and Kindeyes exchanged a meaningful glance before the woman nodded.  Derek stepped forward, pulling out a piece of paper. 

 

“Fine. You don’t want to listen now, but think about it. This is my number, call if you ever need help.  Or come back if you ever need help... Just, please-” 

 

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Stiles plucked the card quickly out of Derek’s hands, ignoring the way his fingers quivered around the paper. He quickly shoved it into his pocket. “Can I go now?” 

 

Derek looked at him, his face still not giving anything away but he nodded. “Isaac.” 

 

The tall boy growled, obviously disliking this plan, but he moved out of the way. Stiles was quick to get out the door before any of them had a chance to rethink. He pushed his way into the staircase, running down the steps until he made it to ground level. After he made his way out into the streets he looked around. 

 

He was quite a few blocks away from his usual haunts, he wondered how Derek had found him in the first place. Whatever, didn’t matter now. He’d been here for months without running into Derek, shouldn’t be a problem to avoid him now. 

 

He walked away from the building, making his way down the street. He had to get to Fred’s house to stop these damn hands from shaking. 

 

—

 

They all waited until they were sure Stiles was gone before they moved. The wolves all hovered in front of the door for a bit, waiting to see if they heard the sound of converse shoes walking back towards them.  It was pretty obvious that wasn’t going to happen though. 

 

Marco broke the silence first, “we have a long battle ahead of us, mi amigos. That young man has a lot of pain in him.” 

 

Isaac glanced nervously at Derek before turning to their Alpha. “Are you sure you want to take this on, Marco? Stiles was never part of this pack. We don’t know what trouble he’s gotten into since the last time we saw him either.” 

 

Derek started to growl at Isaac for even suggesting they abandon Stiles now, but he quickly cut himself off. Isaac was right, this was not an issue their pack was obligated to deal with. It was their Alphas choice if they all help or not. 

 

Marco appeared to be taking Isaac’s words very seriously. He looked at the spot Stiles had stood for a long time. Then he looked at his three betas in front of him, each with considering eyes. 

 

“This is not my decision to make. But I will ask this,” He turned to Derek, “is this the boy who made the sacrifice to save his father? The one with darkness around his heart and a demon playing tricks on his mind?” 

 

Derek was surprised by the question. He had told Marco and Cora everything that had happened to him, considering Marco was his Alpha now he thought he had the right to know, but he hadn’t expected him to remember it all. Or to remember it well enough to connect the dots so fast. 

 

Derek nodded, “this is him. The demon is gone now though.” 

 

Marco gave him a wry smile, “demons do not leave the mind the same as it was, Derek. Possession is never so simple.”  

 

Derek and Isaac glanced at each other at that. Has Stiles been dealing with the Nogitsune still this whole time? By himself? There was always so much going on, Derek had never thought to check. 

 

He should have checked. 

 

Marco looked at them all thoughtfully again. “If what you told me is true, this is a noble, brave, and loyal young man we have found on hard times. I would be honoured to offer him a place in this pack if he needs it. Before that though, he must be of sound mind to understand the offer. If you three are willing to accept him as your charge then I will be happy to provide the packs help whenever you may need it.” 

 

Derek and Isaac nod simultaneously. 

 

“If he- if I manage to get him to talk to me. He can stay here,” Derek added. Marco patted him on the shoulder.

 

“Lisa? You are the one with any medical knowledge, will you help?”

 

Lisa smiled, but her eyes were sad “I will help. I hope Stiles will want our help though.” 

 

All four wolves inches closer together, taking comfort in each others presence for a moment.

 

“Alright,” Marco said, “now, I have to leave to check in on Cora and Isabella. Will you three be alright?”

 

“We’ll be fine, thank you Marco.” Derek said. 

 

Marco nodded, giving Derek a quick hug before turning and hugging the other two as well. That had taken some getting used to, Marco was a very touchy person. 

 

“I will check in in a few hours,” Marco opened the door, glancing one last time at them. “Good luck.” 

 

Then it was the three betas. Lisa sighed, turning to the two men. “Remember what I said when I first got here: This is going to be harder for you two, because it’s going to be more personal. He doesn’t know me, and has nothing to use against me. I also don’t know him or who he was before this. I think you two need to go take a breath. If you plan on going after him, you need a clear mind.”

 

“Thank you, Lisa. You really don’t have to do this.” Derek said. 

 

Lisa waved him off, “I want to.” 

 

Isaac started to make his way to Derek’s bedroom then, but Derek hesitated. 

 

“Go, Derek. You two should talk alone.” 

 

Derek grunted in agreement, making his way across the living room. 

 

Neither of them said anything at first. Isaac ran a hand through his hair as Derek collapsed on the bed, leaning forward to rest his arms on his legs. 

 

“You okay?” Isaac asked softly. 

 

Derek started to nod, but then he shook his head. “I don’t know. I wasn’t.. He’s so-“ 

He stopped, not sure what he was trying to say. 

 

Isaac was humming along in understanding though. “This is what Lisa and I were trying to warn you about. Addicts only care about their next hit. We might have to face the fact that Stiles isn’t going to want to get better. He’s going to say and do whatever he has to to get that high.” 

 

“Yeah, I know but that’s not-“ Derek sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, “he’s so skinny, Isaac, and that’s with layers of clothes. He’s dirty. His voice is a mess and his lungs rattle every time he breathes. I touched him when he was still asleep, while I was searching for anymore drugs, and there’s- there’s so much pain. And that’s just the physical pain, he smells like grief, and anger, and just.. pain.” Derek buried his face in his hands now, “what are we supposed to do to help him with all of that?” 

 

Isaac stepped up beside him, squeezing his shoulder in support. “We take it one day at a time. Hopefully Stiles will come around and tell us what the hell happened that lead him here.” 

 

“Hopefully,” Derek replied dully. He raised his hand to clasp the one still squeezing his shoulder, grateful that Isaac was here to witness this as well. “Should we find a way to call Scott? If Stiles was a wolf, that would be the protocol here, but..” 

 

“But Stiles isn’t a wolf. And we both know that if Scott knew Stiles was in a situation like this, Scott would be here too. I don’t think we should break Stiles trust yet by telling anyone he’s here. He obviously wants to stay hidden.” 

 

Derek grunted, nodding in agreement. Isaac squeezed one last time before moving away, crossing his arms and moving to stare out the window. 

 

They both stayed like that for a long time, lost in their own thoughts. 

 

—

Derek, Isaac and Lisa all went out that day to track down Stiles. None of them found him. Stiles had always been a clever little brat, and he had clearly known that they would try to track him by scent - So he had gone to the most populated areas to shake them off. 

 

His scent first went down to the subway, but from there it seemed to go in multiple directions.  One was still stronger, but for all they knew that could still be yet another of his tricks. He had obviously spent the train ride rubbing up against people enough to mark them with his scent, and he didn’t touch any handles or doorways to signal where he had actually been himself. 

 

Again, clever little brat.

 

They split up to track each down, but they all lead to office buildings or residential apartments. Based on what Stiles had looked like, he probably wasn’t in any of these places. 

 

Isaac and Lisa admitted defeat soon after that, but Derek kept going. He wandered the streets for most of the night, scenting the air and eyeballing all the boys he saw on the street corners. 

 

It was probably the most depressing night he’d had since… well, in a while. 

 

He didn’t find a trace of Stiles though, and decided to head home when the first rays of sunrise streaked across the sky. He had to go to work, after all, and Stiles probably wouldn’t be out much during the day… not when his job was primarily at night. 

 

He swallowed down bile at that thought, picking his way back to his apartment. He wished he could find Stiles soon but… knowing Stiles.. If he didn’t want to be found, Derek was not going to find him. 

 

\-- 

 

It was two weeks before Derek saw Stiles again.  Two long weeks of him, Isaac and Lisa keeping their eyes peeled and they noses in the air whenever they went out.  The three of them made a plan if they ever saw him again- start slow. Talk to him like he has choices. Only offer what he’s willing to take. Stiles said he didn’t trust them, and they needed to earn that trust. 

 

Derek thought Stiles probably wouldn’t appreciate being treated like an abandoned dog, but it was the only plan they had. 

 

So when Derek walked passed an alley and caught Stiles unmistakable scent, he took a minute to think before rushing in. Stiles didn’t need a werewolf coming over to save him from human monsters - Stiles needed a friend. Derek could do that.. Probably. 

 

He slipped into the alleyway, listening carefully to what was happening.  There appeared to be only one heartbeat, so Derek made his way further in.  He was still not prepared for what he saw. 

 

Stiles, upper body in a garbage dumpster, rifling through trash. 

 

“Stiles.” Derek said, not wanting to scare the kid when he raised his head. A loud bang from inside the dumpster proved that he had scared him anyway. A moment later Stiles pulled his head out, rubbing the back with a grimace and shooting him a glare. 

 

“Derek. Took you long enough to find me, I was expecting to see you a week ago.” 

 

Derek felt hope swell in his chest, against his better judgement. “You were hoping I would find you?” 

 

“No. I was  _ expecting _ you to find me. I don’t  _ want _ you to find me. There’s a difference.” 

 

Derek glowered at him, “you would prefer going through a dumpster than accepting my help?” 

 

Stiles smirked, hopping down from his hold on the dumpster and falling to the concrete, a plastic bag secure in his hand. “Derry, Derry, quite contrary. Always offering help, never accepting it in return.” 

 

“I accept help.” Derek said, offended. 

 

“Sure you do, big guy. Now what do you want? I have to reject your kind offer quickly, got places to be.” 

 

Derek huffed, taking a second to look Stiles over. He looked better than the last time Derek had run into him in an alleyway.  Probably because he wasn’t high out of his mind this time. He still looked too skinny though, and dirty. A sniff of the air told him Stiles was still on some sort of drugs, even if he wasn’t as out of it as last time. 

 

“Stop sniffing me, you weirdo.” 

 

Derek stopped sniffing, choosing to glare at Stiles instead. What had the plan been? Right, only offer what Stiles was willing to take.. It didn’t really look like Stiles was willing to take anything. Unless.. He eyed the bag in Stiles hand, smelling old meat and stale bread. Derek frowned at it. 

 

“Let me buy you a sandwich.” 

 

Stiles raised an eyebrow at him, “is that code for, ‘let me lure you away with candy so I can keep you in my house forever?’” Stiles asked in a rough gravelly voice. Derek assumed that was meant to sound like him, but Stiles voice was already too rough than it should have been, so the joke fell flat. 

 

“No. Subway, or whatever. I just want to see you eat something.” 

 

Stiles eyed him suspiciously, “you’re not going to try to convince me to come to your place? Try to ask me questions?” 

 

Derek shook his head, “no. We don’t even have to talk if you don’t want to.” 

 

Stiles looked him up and down, before taking a step back. “I can’t tell when you’re lying, how am I supposed to believe you?”

 

Derek closed his eyes, trying to stay patient, “Stiles-” 

 

“No. I’m not going anywhere with you.” 

 

Derek’s jaw twitched as he kept his mouth closed - yelling at Stiles would accomplish nothing. Instead Derek nodded, slipping his backpack off and rummaging through it.  

 

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked, always suspicious. 

 

“I’m leaving my leftovers from lunch with you. It’s only half a turkey sandwich and some cookies, but it’s better than the food you’re holding right now.” Derek dug out the tupperware, laying it on the concrete beside him.  If Stiles was going to act like a skittish dog, Derek could damn well treat him like a skittish dog. 

 

Stiles looked at him warily as Derek stood up, throwing his bag over his shoulder again. He didn’t move forward to get the food, but Derek hadn’t expected him to. 

 

“Please eat this. Don’t worry about the containers, you could probably leave them here if you don’t want them, I doubt anyone will steal them.” 

 

Stiles didn’t say anything so Derek nodded his head once before turning around and walking back the way he had come. 

 

“That’s it?” Stiles asked after him. 

 

Derek paused, turning around briefly. “You know where to find me if you need me,” he said before continuing his way out of the alley. 

 

He hated leaving Stiles here alone. He hated knowing that the food he left would probably be the only good food Stiles would eat all week. He wanted to bring Stiles home, cook him a hot meal and shove him in the shower… but he couldn’t. 

 

Not until Stiles was ready. 

 

\-- 

 

The next day Derek went back to the alleyway. He was disappointed that Stiles wasn’t there again.  He did find his tupperware though, tucked safely beside the dumpster and empty. 

 

\-- 

 

Stiles thought Derek was acting fucking weird.  

 

Derek, who had tried to kidnap Stiles and force him to live in his house, now barely says a word to him as he drops food off in alleyways.  Who does that? What exactly is Derek getting out of this? 

 

The first time Stiles knows what he got, because he told Stiles that all he wanted was to see him eat. Strange request but fine, he got what he wanted, he made sure Stiles ate something.  But then the second time? Derek hadn’t even stayed to see if Stiles was the one who ate the food - he just left tupperware containers full of food beside a dumpster! Who does that? It’s weird! 

 

And then he did it again! No note, no nothing! Stiles only knows its Derek because.. Who the hell else would it be? 

 

So this time he sits and waits, because he needs to know. He’s no ones charity case - Derek wants something from him, and he’s going to get it.  

 

It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to realize Derek is dropping this food off on his way home from work, so he goes over there around 6, sitting down beside the empty tupperware containers and shoving his cold hands into his hoodie pockets. 

 

He’s not surprised he only has to wait a few minutes until someone shows up with new containers full of food to replace the old ones… he is surprised that it isn’t Derek. 

 

Kindeyes walked down the alley, wearing a paramedics uniform with a bag slung over her shoulder.  She’s staring straight at him, with a small smile on her face. 

 

“Stiles,” She said softly, crouching down a few feet away from him and dropping her bag on the ground. 

 

“Kindeyes.” Stiles said back. She glanced at him in confusion, and Stiles could feel a blush rise to his cheeks. “I don’t know your name.” 

 

“Ah. Lisa, Lisa Johnson. It’s nice to meet you.” She smiled at him, before turning to her bag to pull out containers that Stiles could smell were full of some sort of curry. 

 

“Was it- were you the one who left the food here last time?” Stiles asked, feeling confused.  Derek doing this was one thing, but Kindey-Lisa? What did she want from him? 

 

“No,” she gently shook her head, picking up the empty containers and placing the new ones down beside him. She also pulled out a knitted hat and set it down on Stiles lap. “That was Derek, he asked me to do it this time though, he’s doing some over time at work so he can take time off later.” 

 

“Oh. I… why?” 

 

“We want to make sure you eat something. And the weather’s going to be bad tonight, we were hoping you would eat it while it was still hot.” She said with a smile, before lifting her bag and standing. “Have a good meal, Stiles. Let us know if you need anything.” 

 

Stiles blinked, watching her turn and walk away from him. “Wait!” He finally shouted, coming to his senses. “What do you want?” 

 

She paused, turning back to him.  She didn’t say anything though. 

 

“What do you want from me?” Stiles asked. 

 

She smiled again, her eyes really were the kindest he’d ever seen (aside from his mom, of course). “We don’t want anything from you, Stiles. Now eat up while it’s still hot.” 

 

Stiles watched her until she was around the corner. He looked down at the food and new hat he had now obtained.  How had he come here expecting an explanation, and was left with more questions and more to pay back? That woman was tricky… he would need to remember that. 

 

Stiles ate the food though, because he wasn’t an idiot, and shoved the hat over his too long, greasy, hair. Lisa had left him a napkin, for some unknown reason, so Stiles used that to wrap up a few pieces of chicken for Charlie. He shoved the chicken in his pocket, pushed the now empty containers close to the dumpster and stood up. He coughed, feeling the lingering sickness acting up in the cold. He patted his chest, but shrugged it off. Nothing he could do about it anyway.

 

Stiles made his way to the park where he slept, tucked between his backpack and Charlie. He usually didn’t get there until around 4 am, but if what Lisa said was true, there probably wouldn’t be many people out looking for a fuck tonight.  Besides, Stiles had eaten, and he still had a few grams of coke in his sock. He didn’t need to go out tonight. 

 

He made it to the park without incident, making sure there was no one looking before he snuck into the bushes.  He pushed through the plant life, mostly relying on memory to get to the little opening where he lived. When he reached the little clearing, he could see Charlie was already there - curled up in a little white ball. His head poked up when Stiles knelt down beside him though, and his little butt immediately started shaking around. 

 

“Hey buddy, how you doing?” He pet across Charlie’s brown spotted head, picking up the little dog when he squirmed into Stiles’ lap.  “Make any new friends today? Chase squirrels? You didn’t get kicked again, did you?” He tried to inspect Charlie for any injuries, but it was hard to see in the dark, and Charlie was moving around a lot. Stiles assumed he was fine.  

 

He set Charlie down, placing his napkin full of chicken beside him. Charlie munched on it happily as Stiles made his way to his backpack.  He didn’t have many worldly possessions, but he liked to check in on them when he had the time. His wallet, which he had on him all the time, contained all the money he had. Which right now was $15.60.  He kept his pictures in the front pocket of his bag, though, because he didn’t want to lose them. There was a picture of him and his parents, all three of them smiling happily in front of a Christmas tree.  It had been taken the last Christmas before Mom died, and Stiles was grateful that he had always carried that around with him wherever he went before this whole thing happened, otherwise he might not have it now. He couldn’t really see, but he could make out the outlines of their pale bodies in the frame.  He gently brushed his fingers along the edges before slipping it back in the bag. 

 

The second picture was just him and his Dad, smiling in the Sheriff’s office. He’d gotten it out of the newspaper after… after he’d left. It was probably the most recent picture of the two of them, and Stiles was happy Beacon Hills had decided to use this one in their dumb article about- about- 

 

He shook that thought away, pushing that picture into his bag too. He zipped the little pocket shut and moved on to the rest of the bag.  He had another outfit shoved in the bottom, but he only changed when he had a chance to wash up a bit. He usually did that about once every two weeks or so.. No one died from dirty clothes, after all. That he was aware of at least.  Aside from that he had two blankets stuffed in here, and that was it. All his belongings. He pulled out the two blankets and his second hoodie, wrapping himself up in all of them before lying down. He used his pack as a pillow, better than the leaves on the ground.  Charlie came up beside him sniffing around Stiles for more food. 

 

“Sorry, pal. Don’t have any more.” 

 

Charlie sniffed around him some before letting out a puff of disappointment. Stiles laughed, grabbing the little jerk and pulling him into his blanket burrito. 

 

“Come here, Sir Charles, we’ll be warmer if we cuddle.” 

 

Charlie wiggled a bit, but eventually settled in Stiles arms.  Stiles wondered, as he did most nights, what the little dog got up to during the day.  He was often gone before Stiles woke up, and Stiles had seen him wandering around Central Park, begging for food or drinking out of water bowls left by strangers, but the only time they ever interacted was at night, when they snuggled together. Stiles was still not entirely sure how this had happened, but he was happy it had.  

 

Charlie licked his chin, and Stiles scratched the fur over his white and brown head. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, not thinking about anything but the dog in his arms. 

 

\-- 

A few days later, Stiles had sneaking the food out of the alley down to an art.  He can’t sneak around anytime Derek was around, since he’s a werewolf and he’ll be able to hear him, but he can plan to get there any time after Derek leaves.  Which means Stiles just had to wait until anytime after 8 pm and there will be food there waiting for him. Sometimes its cold, but that’s fine. He’s eaten worse. 

 

Sure it’s a bit strange to be getting food like this, and Stiles has considered not going to get the food at all but… if he doesn’t go, the food will go to waste. His parents taught him better than that.. Besides, Charlie likes it. 

 

The alleyway has quickly become his last stop before he hits the street corners - having a full belly really helped with putting on a smile for the dirtbags he calls clients.  Tonight, it’s just after 9 pm, and he’s in a great mood. Some coke in his system, and a meal waiting for him, what more could he ask for? He hesitated when he stepped into the alley though, spotting two bodies crouched down by his usual dumpster.  He’s taking a few steps back when a pair of gold eyes flash at him through the dark. 

 

“Isaac?” He asked. 

 

“Yeah, come on we’ve been waiting here for hours.” Isaac said. 

 

Stiles stepped closer, squinting in the dim lighting of the alleyway. “What are you doing here?” He asked.  Isaac and Derek were both sitting in the alley, Subway sandwich bags sitting beside them. 

 

“Well we figured we would eat with you tonight, give you some company.” Isaac said. 

 

“If that’s alright with you,” Derek added, looking at Stiles with a blank expression. 

 

Stiles looked between the two, feeling unsure. Bringing him food was one thing, but eating it with him too? Maybe Lisa had been lying, maybe they did want something from him. Why else would they be doing this?

 

“Why?” Stiles asked. 

 

Isaac shrugged, “gives us time to catch up, it’s nice to see a familiar face.”  Stiles squinted at him - Isaac always sounded like he was being sarcastic. 

 

“We can leave, if it makes you uncomfortable.” Derek said. 

 

And come back later to do this all again another day? They were clearly not going to leave this alone, might as well get it over with.  He shrugged, and sank to the ground beside the two men. “It’s a free country, eat wherever you want.” 

 

Derek handed him one of the bags, and Isaac handed him a cup. Stiles accepted both with a tight smile.  He took a sip of the drink, splitting into a grin and winking at Isaac, “how’d you know I like coke?” 

 

Isaac’s eyes widened, but Derek’s narrowed, “lucky guess,” Derek said, “eat your food.” 

 

Stiles snickered, unraveling the sandwich to take a big bite out of it. 

 

“So how’s.. Um, how are you doing?” Isaac asked. Because of course Isaac would have to be the one to start the conversation. Stiles was sure as hell not going to do it, and Derek couldn’t start a conversation to save his life. 

 

Stiles swallowed his bite, smiling over at Isaac, “great. Last night I was able to squeeze in four clients before the sun rose. Business gets tricky after that.” 

 

Isaac and Derek both turned away, looking uncomfortable. Stiles snorted. Maybe this little dinner date would finally make them realize they were no longer part of each others worlds. 

 

“Do you- do they- are you using protection?” Derek asked, looking like a disturbed older brother as he said it. 

 

“Yes, I always make them wear condoms. Or I use my hands.” He wiggled his fingers, before taking another large bite. Derek looked relieved - he didn’t know if that was because Stiles was using protection, or if it was because that particular question was over with. It was hard to tell. 

 

“Isaac only recently joined the pack, he’s been here a few months. Has a job at a bookstore.” Derek said.. To his sandwich, since he seemed to refuse to lift his head. 

 

“That’s great, congrats,” Stiles said looking over at a now uncomfortable looking Isaac. 

 

“Derek’s only been here a year. Cora and her mate needed a new territory, and apparently New York has so many wolves that they don’t need to make a claim, or ask permission to live anywhere. He’s working construction.” 

 

Stiles nodded along, “good job finally getting some work.” 

 

Derek huffed, “I’ve had jobs before, Stiles.” 

 

“Sure you did.” 

 

Derek rolled his eyes, “the move here was meant to be temporary. Marco had only just become an Alpha, and we were hoping to find land somewhere else… so I went for a job that doesn’t demand a long term commitment.” 

 

“Right. You’ve never been good at commiting to things.” Stiles sneered. He couldn’t stop it, it had hurt when Derek had left. Things had gone to shit after that. 

 

“Right.. Sorry.” Derek looked down again. Stiles felt a stab of guilt, but he refused to apologize for it. 

 

“How are things? Back in Beacon Hills?” Isaac asked, obviously trying to draw the attention away from Derek. 

 

Stiles felt his heart pick up, but he refused to show it. “Fine.” 

 

Isaac lifted an eyebrow, “are you sure? When did you leave? What are you doing all the way out here?” 

 

Stiles shrugged, “a while ago. Had to leave.” That wasn’t a lie, he had had to leave. They didn’t need to know why. 

 

“Why?” Isaac asked, pressing for more. 

 

Stiles shrugged again. 

The rest of the meal went by in silence. Stiles stood up when he was finished, scrunching up his garbage and throwing it in the dumpster.  Both Isaac and Derek followed his movements with their eyes. 

 

“So, now that I have you both here to ask, what do you want?” Stiles asked bluntly. 

 

They exchanged a look before turning back to Stiles with confusion. “We don’t want anything,” Derek said. 

 

“Right. And the sky is purple. Nobody does anything for nothing. Now what do you want? I’m not giving you information on Beacon Hills, if that’s what you’re after. And I don’t have much else.. Unless you were wanting a blowjob or -” 

 

“No. No, Stiles, we don’t want anything. Seriously. If you don’t want to talk about Beacon Hills, we won’t talk about it.” Derek said, his face beet red. 

 

“Yeah, we don’t want anything from you, man, just wanted to catch up. Like we said at the beginning.” Isaac said. 

 

“You’re serious?” Stiles asked. 

 

“Yes,” Derek growled.

 

Stiles looked them both over before nodding his head, “alright. That’s a bit creepy, but fine. I’ll see you later, I guess.” 

 

Stiles stuffed the last few pieces of ham he had saved in a napkin into his pocket, and started to walk away. 

 

“That actually went better than I was expecting,” he heard Isaac say just as he was turning out of the alley.  He heard Derek’s sad noise of agreement before he was out of earshot. 

 

They were expecting it to go worse, but they had waited there for him anyway? Stiles shook his head as he made his way to his usual corner. People were strange. 

 

\-- 

 

Derek was probably putting more effort into this than Stiles could even fathom.  He changed his shifts at the site so that he was now working mornings instead of nights.  He bought new tupperware containers. He was now in constant contact with the pack… not that they didn’t talk before, but now they all wanted daily updates. 

 

And Stiles  _ still _ looked at him in surprise when he walked into the alley.  

 

Derek knew that it had only been a few weeks, but God did he miss the old Stiles. This new person he saw was too quiet, too hesitant. And those were the days he was sober.  When he was high.. It more like a twisted version of the old Stiles. He hasn’t decided which is worse. 

 

Today Derek had made panini’s with chicken, cheese and apple slices.  He also stuffed a bag full of cookies and carrot slices. Stiles was still suspicious of any ‘extras’ Derek tried to add on, but Derek kept trying to get Stiles to eat whatever he could shove in front of him.  

 

Derek glanced at the time, shoving the last of the food in his bag.  They never talked about it, but it had become the norm to meet up in the alley between 7 and 8.  Derek still didn’t know what Stiles did before or after their meetups, but he could guess. He didn’t like it. 

 

Isaac was with him again tonight, meeting up with them on his way home from work. Derek always appreciated it when Isaac or Lisa joined him… it made conversations go easier. 

 

Isaac was already there when Derek walked over, sprawled out on blankets they had started to carry around with them.  Concret was cold and often damp (and Stiles  _ still _ chose to live out here than with Derek).  They nodded at each other in greeting, Isaac sharing a few things about his work day as Derek pulled out their dinner.  They both stiffened when Stiles stumbled through the alley’s entrance. 

 

Glancing up, Derek prepared himself for the worst.  Stiles limped towards them, falling against the wall every few steps.  His eyes were glassy, and his mouth was stretched in a goofy smile. The air was filling with the smell of toxic wrongness with each step Stiles took towards them.  

 

“Fuck,” Isaac whispered beside him, “I’ve never seen him this bad.” 

 

Derek grunted in reply.  Yes, Stiles had shown up high before, but Derek had never seen him as out of it as he had the night he had found him. This wasn’t even as bad… it wasn’t good though. 

 

Stiles finally made it to them, crumpling to the ground as soon as he stepped onto the blanket. He rolled onto his back laughing his head off like falling and almost smashing his head on the pavement was the funniest thing since Jim Carrey’s pet detective movie.  

 

“Stiles,” Derek said. Stiles turned to him, his pupils were blown wide.  

 

“Heyyyy there Derek,” Stiles snickered, “what we eating today?” 

 

Derek frowned at him. “Paninis. Sit up, I don’t want you choking.” 

 

Stiles flailed, struggling to get his arms underneath him before finally pushing himself up enough to prop against the wall. Derek handed him a sandwich. 

 

“These look sooo fancy. You’re so good at cooking- cooking things.” Stiles nodded, pulling the sandwich apart and grabbing a piece of chicken off to stuff in his pocket before smashing it back together.  Derek and Isaac both watched him in confusion during this process. Stiles always saved a piece, but neither of them knew how to ask why. Lisa said it was a security thing. Derek didn’t know for sure, but knowing Stiles? He would probably save half of all the food Derek gave him if it was a security plan. Stiles was good at plans.. Or at least he used to be. 

 

“What’s with the limp?” Isaac asked, dragging Derek out of his thoughts. 

 

Stiles shrugged, then laughed at some melted cheese. 

 

“Stiles. What happened?” Derek asked. 

 

Stiles sighed, “nothing. Someone got a bit overeager, I’m not as bendy as they were hoping.” 

 

Derek growled, but Isaac put a hand on his shoulder before he could say anything else. 

 

“You’re okay though? Is it just a sprained ankle?” Isaac asked. 

 

Stiles looked down, moving his feet around. “Guess so. Heroin really helps with the pain, ya know?” He turned to them, smiling brightly with glassy eyes. 

 

Derek felt sick.  

 

They didn’t talk much more that night. 

 

\--

 

The next month went by quickly.  Stiles was surprised that not much had changed.  He still spent most of his time with, or searching for, clients.  He was lucky enough to have two dealers right now, so he had a steady supply whenever he went looking, so long as he had the cash (not that Fred always needed cash, but Stiles prefered paying with cash). 

 

Derek, Isaac and Lisa kept dropping off food, and Stiles kept eating it.  Derek was always there now, when Stiles went by the alley. They didn’t talk much, but Stiles found he didn’t mind the company. He only really talked when Isaac or Lisa were there with him, which happened far less often.  Stiles had also somehow ended up with another pair of gloves from Lisa, and a douche scarf from Isaac. 

 

The only thing they seemed to want in return was for Stiles to show up sober or at least not noticeably high. That had become pretty clear the last time Stiles had gone high on heroin, and Derek and Isaac had both looked extremely uncomfortable.  For days afterward, Derek had asked him if he was okay, so Stiles had decided never to do that again. 

 

That was fine, Stiles could live with that. He would just get outrageously high other times of the day. 

 

Derek always ended their little visits reminding Stiles that he was available to help, should Stiles ever need it.  Stiles was never sure what to say to him, so for the most part he’d stopped replying. 

 

At night, he curled up with Charlie, who seemed happier too now that Stiles had a steady stream of treats to feed him. He still had fucked up dreams, but Charlie was always there to lick him awake.  He still zones out a lot, and got confused sometimes during the day but.. That was fine. 

 

Life was… life was okayish. 

 

So of course that’s when it went to shit. 

 

Stiles was picked up by some guy in the early evening. He was big, but Stiles wasn’t scared of him. Not a lot scared him anymore.  The guy wanted to take him to his place, which Stiles was fine with, it just would cost extra. He was actually a pretty nice guy - he payed Stiles upfront, he let (insisted) Stiles shower beforehand, and he didn’t care that Stiles shot up in his bathroom before they fucked. 

 

Stiles was happily floating by the time the guy was deep inside him, Stiles knees over his shoulders. Stiles didn’t mind that it kind of hurt, he could barely feel anything in the state he was in. Stiles didn’t have a problem having sex for money.. The  _ problem _ arose when the guy lifted both of Stiles hands over his head and flashed  _ Alpha red eyes at him _ . 

 

Stiles instantly tried to jerk away, “what the  _ fuck- _ ?” 

 

“Hush, baby,” the werewolf said, leaning in to sniff under Stiles’ chin. Stiles twisted his head away with a grimace. “It’s okay. I’m going to claim you, and then you’ll be safe. No one will use you again.” 

 

“No!” Stiles said, pushing against the hands pinning him to the bed. 

 

“It’s good, you’ll be stronger. You won’t have to worry anymore, you’ll be a-” 

 

“A werewolf, right, yada yada. Don’t want it, get the fuck  _ off _ me.” 

 

The man moved back in surprise, and Stiles slipped out of his hold when he had the chance. He pulled away, wincing when he felt the guys dick slide out of him, and toppled to the floor.  He wiggled towards his pants, but the man grabbed his leg - Stiles cried out in pain from the hold the wolf had on his sprained ankle. The man kept pulling him back though, ignoring Stiles cries. 

 

“Stop crying, I’m not going to hurt you. Whatever werewolves you have met before-” 

 

“You  _ are _ hurting me you moronic asshat.” Stiles snapped back, kicking behind him blindly with his good leg. 

 

The man let go of him, and Stiles scrambled to grab his clothes. He jerked upright, limping towards the front of the apartment. Arms circled around him before he could make it to the bedroom door. 

 

“You’re weak and pathetic, I can make you stronger.” 

 

Stiles realized it was a stupid plan as he was doing it, but he didn’t have many options. He threw his head back into the man’s face, hearing a satisfying crunch at the impact. It left him dizzy, but at least the wolf let go of him. 

 

“Ouch! What the-” 

 

Stiles made his way forward again, this time making it all the way to the front door before the wolf caught up to him again.  He grabbed Stiles arm, twisting him around to snarl at him. Stiles was disappointed to see the broken nose was already healing. 

 

“How dare you treat your Alpha-” 

 

“You are  _ not _ my Alpha. I already  _ have _ an Alpha. More than one, maybe.” Stiles snapped, stepping backwards as he spoke. 

 

“What? Who?” 

 

“Scott McCall. Derek Hale. Marco- something.” 

 

“Hale? I heard he lost his-”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Stiles pulled out the scarf Isaac had given him from the bundle in his arms, he threw it at the wolf’s head. “Smell that? That’s another werewolf. A wolf from a pack that is _not_ _yours_. I will never be _yours_ , got it?” 

 

Stiles didn’t wait for a response, he unlocked the door and pushed his way through, slamming it behind him and running down the hall.  He ran down two flights of stairs before heading back into a hallway to tap the elevator button. There was an old man standing by his doorway, but he didn’t look all that surprised to see Stiles standing naked in his hallway.  New York, hell of a town.

 

The elevator finally arrived and Stiles slipped in, smashing the door closed button.  He heard a snarl coming through the stairwell as the doors closed, and he sighed in relief that the man wouldn’t be able to reach him in here. 

 

He hit a bunch of buttons, mostly to throw the wolf off, before stopping the elevator entirely.  He quickly threw on his clothes, waiting to hear what the wolf on the other side of the doors did. He slumped to the side and hit the wall as he was trying to get his pants on.  He wished he hadn’t taken some goddamn heroin before this whole thing happened. He would probably be able to think straighter if he hadn’t. Adrenaline was the only reason he was able to stand right now. 

 

After he was fully dressed he paused, listening carefully.  There was no growling coming through the door, but that didn’t mean anything. 

 

“He’s not here.” A voice called.  The voice didn’t belong to the werewolf, so Stiles chose to believe it. He snapped off the emergency stop and hit the doors open button before the elevator could move.  

 

“He left as soon as the elevator said 8th floor. You’ve got a while, since this is the 3rd.” 

 

Stiles nodded, he didn’t actually have much time since this was a werewolf they were talking about. 

 

“Do you want to use my fire escape to get out of here?” 

 

Stiles thought about it, glancing back at the elevator. Taking a whole different exit was probably his best bet right now. “Yes. Thank you. I don’t have-” 

 

“Don’t worry about it, just get out of here safely.” 

 

“Thank you.” Stiles said again, following the man into his apartment.  He closed and locked the door behind him, hoping whatever his name was didn’t think to check this floor again. 

 

Stiles followed the man to his back window, slipping out onto the fire escape clumsily.  He waved as he slowly started making his way down. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was going to do once he got down, since the wolf would probably try to track him. He couldn’t go to the park, he might as well stay here if he did that..  He could try riding the subway all night? 

 

The edges of Stiles vision started to blur, causing Stiles to stumble the last few steps down. Fuck. 

He made it safely to the concrete below before his vision started fading entirely. He was zoning out. Fuck. He didn’t know how to stop this. Fuck. Stiles started walking blindly, not knowing what else to do. 

 

The world went black and he lost all awareness two blocks later. 

 

\-- 

 

Derek was starting to realize that Lisa and Isaac had been right - earning someone’s trust takes a very long time.  He knew he should know this, considering he himself took a long time to start trusting people, but he had never tried to earn someone else’s trust before… not when it was about more than ‘I’ll save your life if you save mine’.  

 

But Derek was finally,  _ finally _ , starting to see a difference with Stiles. 

 

He comes by the alley every night, sitting with Derek without complaint. At first it had been stilted, awkward.  Stiles had been quiet in a way that Derek had never seen him before. Unsure whenever Derek was late. Jumpy if he appeared to be mad at Stiles in anyway.  After over a month of proving to him that Derek wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon, however, Stiles was starting to act normal again. 

 

Not that he talked about his past, or anything to do with Beacon Hills, but he was smiling more. He was joking around more. He asked a lot of questions, and rambled on about New York City life, and was just generally acting more like the Stiles he knew. 

 

Yes, he still smelled like drugs most days. And yes, Derek could still smell the sex Stiles was having with random strangers, the dirt and grit he couldn’t wash off in a public bathroom. But Stiles had gained a bit of weight. He was accepting their clothes. He had a feeling that it wouldn’t be much longer before Stiles would be willing to move their visits to Derek’s apartment… and after that, maybe Derek could finally convince him to stop taking the damn drugs that had ruined his life in the first place.  

 

For right now though, Derek was annoyed.  He had waited over three hours in that alley, and Stiles never showed. He had even gone to the trouble of making his Grandmother's chicken soup, because Stiles had mentioned missing soup yesterday. 

 

Now he had two bowls of cold, ruined, soup. 

 

It was nearly midnight by the time he made it to his street, taking out his keys and scowling at the front door.  He paused before he unlocked the door though- there was a scent in the air that made him turn around. It smelled like- “Stiles?” He called out. He couldn’t see him, but Stiles was close by.  He took a sniff, following the smell down the road a bit. 

 

He found him limping down the street, face blank, body lax… he looked like a zombie. 

 

“Stiles?” Derek asked, moving up beside the slowly limping boy.  Stiles didn’t react, he just kept moving forward with slow, jarring, steps. “Stiles, what-?” Derek froze, noticing the blood dripping down Stiles arm.  He grabbed it. 

 

Stiles stopped walking immediately. He still didn’t say anything, so now he just stood there, staring blankly ahead of him. Derek ignored this for now to inspect his arm. 

 

The cuts were on his arm, which was now covered in two layers of clothes drenched in blood. That probably meant they were deep, but Derek couldn’t actually see anything out here. Derek wasn’t sure if he should take him to the hospital or not… but he did know someone who knew more about this than he did.  He pulled out his phone as he gently laid a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, leading him back towards Derek’s apartment. Stiles followed his movements without blinking. Derek eyed him in concern as he waited for Lisa to answer. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Lisa, it’s Derek.” 

 

“Yes, Derek, I do have caller ID.” 

 

Derek growled, this wasn’t the time for banter. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Lisa asked, sounding more alert. 

 

“Stiles showed up outside my apartment. He’s bleeding.” 

 

“From where? How bad? Did he say what caused the injury?” 

 

Derek shook his head, “his arm but I don’t know, I can’t see it. He’s wearing too many layers.” 

 

“Well what did he say?” 

 

“He’s not-” Derek couldn’t take his eyes away from Stiles’ lifeless face, “he’s not responding right now to.. He’s not talking.” 

 

“Not talking? Derek, did he hit his head?” 

 

Derek paused, holding firm to Stiles’ arm when the boy kept walking. Stiles stopped at the pressure on his arm, just stopping and standing eerily still again. “How would I check for that?” 

 

“Feel his head, see if there’s any bumps, contusions, blood.” 

 

Derek shoved the phone between his shoulder and ear. He felt around Stiles’ head, not feeling any bumps or cuts or anything.  One part felt sticky, but it didn’t have any injury under it. 

 

“He’s got blood, but I don’t think it’s his.” Derek finally said. 

 

“Okay. Okay, I’ll come over to check out his arm. Get him inside and get him warm. I don’t know what this is.” She hung up before Derek said anything to that, so he shoved his phone back into his pocket and focused on Stiles. 

 

Getting Stiles inside was easy, far too easy. He worried about what would have happened to him if Derek hadn’t been here. He hoped Stiles was trying to make it to him, but in the state he was in it was hard to tell. Stiles may have very well just been walking around aimlessly like this all day. 

 

Once inside Derek gently pushed Stiles down onto the bed, leaving him sitting there to go get wash cloths and water.  That’s what people asked for in emergencies, right? Clean cloths and bowls of warm water? He didn’t have much else in first aid, so he hoped it was enough.  

 

He was wiping a wet cloth through the blood in Stiles’ hair when Lisa showed up.  She didn’t bother knocking, just stormed in and ran to them. Derek had never been so grateful that he was now friends with a paramedic. 

 

Lisa pushed him out of the way, assessing his head with quick and steady hands. 

 

“Is it- that’s not his blood, right?” 

 

“No, but there is a small bump here. This looks Stiles hit someone with the back of his head, probably broke their nose if this much blood is here.” 

 

Derek took in that information with a nod. He had always known Stiles could protect himself, the asshole with a broken nose probably deserved it. Or worse. “Is the bump going to be a problem?” 

 

“Shouldn’t be. I’ll assess whatever state he’s in after I check his arm. Help me get these clothes off.” 

 

Derek stepped forward, helping Lisa peel off the three layers of shirts Stiles had on. Underneath them all he looked even skinnier and dirtier than he had before. His arms were dotted with puncture marks, but the most worrying thing was the three jagged lines running across his arm and bleeding heavily. 

 

They both inhaled sharply at the sight. 

 

“Derek, those look like-” 

 

“Claw marks.” 

 

“A werewolf did this.” 

 

Derek leaned forward, inhaling deeply. “It doesn’t smell like wolf. It this was an Alpha, Stiles won’t turn.” 

 

Lisa’s eyes flashed gold before she shook her head, moving to open the bag she had brought with her. “Whoever it was, Stiles got away. Focus on that.” 

 

“They might still come looking for him.” Derek growled, feeling his own eyes flash blue.

 

“We’ll deal with that if it comes to it. Now help me clean this up, these will probably need stitches.” 

 

\-- 

 

“There’s nothing wrong that I can see. We can either bring him to the hospital for a scan, or assume that this is something psychological.”  Lisa stepped away from Stiles as she spoke, putting her little flashlight away. “His eyes are responding normally. His lungs and heart are fine, considering his lifestyle.” She shrugged. “I’ve stitched his arm and wrapped his ankle. No more I can do.”

 

“Maybe this is one of those things Marco was talking about,” Isaac said. 

 

Derek looked over at him. The three of them were crowded in Derek’s bedroom, watching Stiles lie comatose on Derek’s bed.  Stiles still hadn’t closed his eyes - other than to blink a couple times a minute. “What do you mean?” He asked. 

 

“Possession isn’t easy? Maybe this happens to him, sometimes. Maybe this is a side effect of that.” 

 

Derek scowled, “but I saw Stiles after he was possessed. He didn’t ever do this.” 

 

Isaac lifted his brows, “really, Derek? Can you honestly say you spent enough time with Stiles after the Nogitsune to know that for sure?” 

 

Derek looked back at Stiles with a frown, “no. But he would have mentioned it, wouldn’t he? Stiles was always complaining back then.” 

 

“Yeah, but when it actually bothered him he shut right up. Otherwise we would have known about the whole Nogitsune thing way before he was fully possessed!” Isaac said. He had a point. 

 

“What if it’s a drug thing? What if he’s put himself into a coma?” Derek asked. 

 

Lisa shook her head, “coma patience don’t walk around. And I can smell something, but not a dose large enough to cause this. I don’t even know if there is a drug that would cause this, not without causing an overdose at the same time.” 

 

Derek sighed heavily through his nose. “Alright. What do we do now?” 

 

“Well, I’m going home. I have a shift that starts at 9 am, and I would like to get at least some sleep before that. I’ll come by after work tomorrow if he’s still like this… And if he is still like this tomorrow, I’ll talk to my Nana. She might know more about this if it’s a possession thing.” She sighed, rubbing her tired eyes, “for now I suggest keeping an eye on him until he snaps out of it.” 

 

“Alright, thanks Lisa.” Derek said, rubbing a hand over her back as she left. 

 

Isaac and Derek both watched Stiles for a moment after they heard the front door close. 

 

“I can stay, I don’t have a shift tomorrow.” Isaac said. Derek nodded his thanks.  “How long do you think this will last? Cause while Stiles himself looks surprisingly clean, his clothes have seen better days. It would be nice to live without that smell.” 

 

Derek glanced at Isaac, and then down at Stiles, considering it.  It would probably help Stiles in the long run to have clean clothes after all. 

 

After redressing Stiles in Derek’s shirt and sweatpants, the two of them settled down to sleep for the night. Isaac on the couch, Derek on the bed beside Stiles. Derek felt a strange deja vu to that night when he had first found Stiles two months ago… at least this time his heartbeat was more steady. Derek fell asleep listening to the soft pattern.  

 

\--

 

The next morning Derek was surprised to find Stiles still lying beside him. Until he sat up and figured out that Stiles was still completely out of it, staring blankly at the ceiling above him.  With a sigh, he got up to get ready for the day, making sure to call in sick at work. Who knew when Stiles would snap out of this? He didn’t want Stiles waking up to only Isaac.. The two of them didn’t always get along. 

 

After both he and Isaac had a turn in the bathroom, they pulled Stiles out of the bed and lead him in there too.  Thankfully once Stiles was in there, his body took over for them. They both turned away to give him some privacy as he used the toilet, and Derek made sure he washed his hands after. But otherwise, it went surprisingly well. 

 

Stiles clearly didn’t know what to do when Derek put a toothbrush in his hand, but Derek figured missing one day of clean teeth would be okay.. Not that he knew if Stiles has been regularly cleaning his teeth.. 

 

Isaac had moved on to make breakfast as Derek helped Stiles finish cleaning up. He lead Stiles to his tiny Ikea table, gently pushing him to sit on one of the chairs.  Stiles stared blankly ahead still, but when Isaac placed a plate of toast and eggs in front of him he lifted a hand and started shoving food into his face. 

 

“Ummm..” Isaac looked at Derek for help. 

 

Derek shrugged, “as long as we don’t have to spoon feed him, I don’t care.” 

 

Isaac made a noise of agreement before going back for the other two plates.  

 

\-- 

 

The day with Stiles was actually quite peaceful.  Derek had gotten used to worrying about what Stiles was doing all day, so it was a relief to have him right there beside him.  It would have been better if they knew what the hell was happening to him, but for now.. This was a good start. 

 

Derek puttered around the house a bit while Isaac flipped through channels on the TV.  Stiles sat on the couch beside him, staring at the TV with unblinking eyes. 

 

In the early afternoon Derek made salads for lunch, throwing in chicken and bacon.  He tried to give Stiles a fork, but again Stiles just shoved it in his mouth with his hands.  Isaac laughed, but Derek didn’t mind. He was careful to wash Stiles hands afterword. 

 

After that, Isaac went to Derek’s room for a nap, so Derek sat down beside Stiles with his book. His wolf was content sitting here, having Stiles and Isaac with him. His oldest packmates now, aside from Cora. He was happy that he has been able to help Stiles so much today, two meals, clean clothes, and a well deserved rest.  And he could barely smell any drugs in his system anymore. Maybe… maybe Stiles would be willing to stay after he woke up. Maybe he would recognize that Derek only wanted what was best for him and he would stay. 

 

Maybe… just, maybe. 

 

\-- 

 

Derek was in the kitchen making dinner when Isaac called him into the living room in alarm.  Derek dropped the onion he was chopping and ran in, finding Stiles convulsing on the floor with Isaac hovering over him. 

 

“I put him on his side, but I don’t- what else can you-?” 

 

“Nothing,” Derek shook his head, pushing the coffee table farther away. “Did he hit his head on the way down?” 

 

“No, he was still on the couch. I put him here.” 

 

“Good. All we do is wait it out then.” 

 

Derek knew, because of Erica, that the longer the seizure the worse it was. Thankfully Derek only counted to 12 before Stiles body stopped jerking around. Stiles eyes immediately popped open, and he quickly sat up and glanced around. 

 

“Stiles-” 

 

“Dude, again? Seriously?” Stiles asked. 

 

Derek shot Isaac a confused look, but he didn’t seem to know what that meant either. 

 

“Stiles-” He tried again, but Stiles wasn’t finished. 

 

“You can not keep picking me off the street and trying to fucking save me Derek. I am not your little pet project, I don’t need saving.” Stiles moved to his feet as he spoke, swaying and flailing until he managed to stay on his own two feet by himself. Derek watched all this in silent confusion. He didn’t think people were supposed to bounce back this fast from a seizure. 

 

“Could have fooled me,” Isaac said sarcastically. Stiles glared at him. 

 

“Fuck you guys, seriously. Why do I keep waking up here?” 

 

“Because I keep finding you delirious and alone on the street.” Derek said, feeling a bubble of anger start to grow in his belly.  

 

“So?” Stiles shot back, glaring at him like Derek had just spent the afternoon trying to kill him instead of trying to help him. 

 

“So? So I bring you here to take care of you, Stiles! I can’t just leave you out there!” 

 

“Yes, you can! And you should!” 

 

“You know I can’t do that.” Derek ground out. 

 

“No, I don’t. Why can’t you do that, Derek? It’s real easy, you just keep on walking by. You do it with all the other homeless people you see around New York all fucking day long.” 

 

“You aren’t just another person, you’re pack!” Derek yelled. Loudly.  

 

Stiles reeled back, falling back a few steps. Both Derek and Isaac moved forward when he stumbled on his swollen ankle, but Stiles held up his shaking hands - a clear message that he didn’t want them touching him. 

 

Stiles closed his eyes and swallowed.  When he opened them again, there was steel behind his gaze. “When the  _ fuck  _ did  _ I _ become pack?” 

 

Isaac whimpered. Derek understood, it felt like a punch in the gut.  He refused to show Stiles that though. 

 

“You’ve always been pack.” 

 

“No.” Stiles took a few limping steps towards him, pointing an accusatory finger at Derek’s face. “No, you said you weren’t in our pack. You didn’t get an  _ invitation  _ remember? So how exactly am I pack to you, huh? When did that happen?” 

 

“Stiles, you were part of my pack before Scott even became an Alpha-” 

 

Stiles cut him off with a loud, bitter laugh. “Really?  _ Really _ , that’s what you’re going with? Did we live through the same experiences, pal? Because from what I remember, you hated my Goddamn  _ guts _ before Scott became an Alpha. You threw me around, pushed me around, had your betas attack me,” he flung an arm behind him, pointing out Isaac. “You would have rather killed me than bothered to find a way to get rid of the Nogitsune. I was just a pain in your ass-”

 

“That’s not true,” Derek shook his head vehemently, “I’ve been trying to save you since you forced your way into the supernatural world in the first place!” 

 

Stiles continued as if Derek hadn’t spoken. “What have you been trying to do here? Are you trying to apologize for treating me like shit when we first met? Or for abandoning Beacon Hills? Well  _ grow up _ ,  _ Derek _ . You can’t always take back what you’ve done. Sometimes you have to live with the consequences.  Sometimes you have to let people go. What exactly did you think would happen here, huh? Did you think that you could leave me some food by a dumpster, and I would come jumping into your arms like some  _ fucking  _ abandoned  _ puppy _ ?” Stiles was shouting by the end, and Derek could feel the spit falling on his face. He grimaced at his words, because.. Yes. He had thought that. 

 

“No.” Derek said anyway. Stiles laughed again, it sounded awful. And for some reason, it made him angry.  “I’m not the one whose given up here, Stiles, you have. Why won’t you let us help you? Why can’t you see what a fucking idiot you’re being?” Derek said. 

 

“Out of the three of us here, you think I’m the idiot?” 

 

“You’re the one ruining your life with drugs.” 

 

“My life was ruined before I ever started taking drugs.” Stiles snarled. 

 

Derek blinked in surprise - Stiles heart was steady, that wasn’t a lie. 

 

“Stiles, what happened?” 

 

Stiles sighed, deflating.  He ran quivering hands over his face. Derek could smell the anger, frustration and pain rising off of him, but it was all buried underneath an overwhelming scent of  _ want _ .  Want for what, Derek could only guess. Heroin. Cocaine.. Whatever Stiles’ drug of the week was. 

 

“You can’t keep running away.” Derek said gently, “Drugs aren’t going to help you fix anything, but we can.” 

 

“You’re going to help me?” Stiles asked incredulously. 

 

Derek nodded, “yes.” 

 

Stiles closed his eyes again. He looked young like this.. Innocent in a way Derek knew he wasn’t anymore.  When Stiles opened his eyes again, they were blank. “No one can help me.” 

 

“Stiles-” Isaac said, stepping forward as Stiles pushed his way past Derek. Derek held him back though, Stiles wouldn’t thank them if they forced him to stay here. He knew that much.  

Stiles went into Derek’s room, coming back out with his shoes haphazardly on, and his torn hoodie in his hands. 

 

“Leave me alone.” Stiles said before slamming Derek’s door behind him. 

 

Derek stood and stared at the door until Isaac gently pulled him down onto the couch. He was terrified that Stiles was going to go out and do something stupid, but more than that.. 

 

Derek was terrified because he knew there was nothing he could do to stop him. 

 

\-- 

 

That night was the worst Derek had in a long time.  He finished making dinner on autopilot, Isaac helping at his side.  They both ate silently at the table, but the food felt like ash in his mouth. When they were finished, and the kitchen was cleaned up, he didn’t know what to do. 

 

They sat together on the couch, not really seeing the brightly lit TV, until the sun set.  Eventually Isaac said he had to leave, since he had work tomorrow. Derek was pretty sure Isaac waited until he was sure Lisa was going to stop by, but he didn’t say anything.  He walked Isaac to the door and gave him a long hug before he left… Isaac liked hugs. 

 

After Isaac left, Derek went for a walk before Lisa came by.  Unsurprisingly he ended up in the familiar alley. Also unsurprisingly, there was no trace of Stiles.  He sniffed the air a few times, just to be sure, but any scent of Stiles was old or gone. Derek cursed himself for never trying to figure out where else Stiles went in the city.. Maybe he would be able to find him now if he had. 

 

Feeling dejected, Derek made his way back home.  

 

When Lisa came over, Derek was already in bed.  She didn’t say anything as she slipped in beside him, and curled up with her arm over his chest.  She was like Laura that way - good at knowing when Derek just needed someone there. 

 

He fell asleep trying to block Stiles out of his thoughts.  He failed miserably. 

 

\-- 

 

Derek jerked awake to a loud banging, feeling more confused when Lisa jumped up behind him. 

 

“What-?” 

 

“It’s coming from your door,” Lisa said, pushing blankets away to get out of Derek’s bed. 

 

Derek followed her, and then quickly ran past her when he recognized the erratic heartbeat coming from behind his door. 

 

“Stiles?” Derek said, ripping the door open.  

 

Stiles fell into Derek’s apartment, collapsing onto his knees at Derek’s feet. “Stiles!” 

 

Derek knelt down beside him.  Stiles was sweating and out of breath, sobbing on Derek’s carpeted floors. He reeked of drugs, and his pupils were blown wide on his red face when he looked up at Derek. But that’s not what raised all of Derek’s alarm bells. 

 

Stiles smelled like he was covered in blood. 

 

“Stiles, what-” 

 

“Help him, please Derek, please. You said you would help, help him-” Stiles said, slurring his words through thick sobs. Derek had no idea what he was talking about, and looked down in confusion when Stiles thrust a warm bundle into his hands. 

 

“He followed me- I’m so stupid. I’m so stupid, I didn’t even think- Charlie- Charlie-” 

 

“Okay, okay, Stiles, let’s get you inside,” Lisa pulled Stiles in by his arms, closing the door behind him. She started checking him over, so Derek took the time to investigate the warm bundle of hoodie he was now holding. 

 

He pulled back the first layer of hoodie and swore under his breath. “Lisa, I need your help here.” 

 

In his arms Derek held a little white dog. He was barely breathing, and from what Derek could see he was bleeding heavily from the cuts on his side. Derek pushed down on them, trying to stop the bleeding. 

 

“I’m a bit busy with Stiles, Derek.” Lisa said testily. 

 

“I’m fine, help Charlie!” Stiles sobbed. 

 

“Stiles, sweetie, who is Charlie?” 

 

“This dying dog I’m holding, I’m assuming that’s Charlie.” Derek snapped.  

 

Lisa turned to him with wide eyes, “oh shit.” She rushed to Derek, pulling back the hoodie just enough to see Charlie’s wounds before pushing it back down with a nod. “Derek, do you know the closest vet hospital?” 

 

“Uh, no-” 

 

“Okay. Stiles looked fine enough, make sure he stays that way. Get him breathing properly and then keep him hydrated. If he starts to go blue call 911. I’m going to run this guy to the vet.” 

 

Lisa stood up, grabbed her purse from beside the front door, and ran out of the apartment before Derek could think of an answer. 

 

“Is he going to be-?” Stiles couldn’t even finish his sentence before he was sobbing again. 

 

Derek closed the door again, before lifting Stiles off the floor and bringing him to the couch. Stiles grabbed onto him, fingers digging into his shirt and twisting. 

 

Derek held on just as tight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're liking it thus far! Leave a comment or kudos to let me know what you think :)


	2. Help Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm glad so many people are enjoying this thus far :) Thanks for leaving so many comments and kudos guys! 
> 
> So a few things that I have come to realize since I've posted this. 1 - apparently New York doesn't have alleyways? Movies has lead me to believe that it does, and I have never actually been there, so I'm going to continue to pretend it does haha.   
> 2 - Stiles lives in Central Park in this fic. I know there are a lot of people that live in Central Park, I did my research and apparently it's a big problem and they're starting to crack down and have cops and gates and stuff so.. it might not be as easy to live there as Stiles makes it seem, but that's where he's living.   
> 3 - Charlie in my mind is a Jack Russel Chihuahua mix. Here is a pinterest link so you can go look at these adorable dogs: https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/533606255826250748/
> 
> Alright, so continuing on with the story. This is post season 5.. kind of, like halfway through season 5. Also season 4 happened I guess but I never mention it. I also don't mention a lot of season 5... Okay this is mostly post season 3, with Donovan and Theo mentioned from season 5, if there is any confusion. 
> 
> Warning for Scott fans, you might not like where this story leads. My apologies. I do like Scott, just for this story to work he kind of turns into a bad guy. 
> 
> WARNINGS for this chapter: self harm in the form of hair pulling. Drug withdrawal. Violence (werewolf fight). Flash backs and panic attacks. This story continues to be very sad, friends, so please be cautious while reading! 
> 
> Tags have been updated. :)

Stiles woke up feeling like shit. His hands were already shaking for the next hit, and he could feel sweat beading on his forehead. But for the first time in a year… Stiles didn’t want to go find his next high.  Not after last night. 

 

“Hey,” someone whispered beside him. Stiles blinked his eyes open to find Derek looking down at him in concern. “How are you feeling?” 

 

Stiles flushed with embarrassment as parts of last night came back to him. Derek had been forced to count breaths to calm Stiles down. Stiles had been so out of it, he hadn’t even noticed he had been hyperventilating in the first place. After his breathing was under control, Stiles had still not been able to stop crying and rambling nonsense… he didn’t even remember half of what either of them had been saying at that point. 

 

Cocaine and panic attacks were not a good mix. 

 

“Stiles?” 

 

“Fine,” Stiles finally croaked out, even though both of them knew it was a lie. 

 

Derek nodded anyway, “Isaac’s making breakfast, if you want to come out.” 

 

Stiles did not want to go out there, but what the hell else was he going to do? If he left now he would go straight to one of his dealers. He didn’t want to do that. For the first time since… Stiles shook his head, clearing thoughts away. “Okay.” 

 

He numbly followed Derek out to the table, sitting down in the chair Derek pulled out for him. Isaac set down toast and juice in front of him, bringing much more substantial meals out for himself and Derek. Stiles appreciated it though, he didn’t even think he would be able to eat the toast. 

 

He managed a few bites before the nausea became too much. He tried to drink the juice but his hands were shaking, and the quivering liquid proved that to the whole room.  He pushed his hands into his hoodie and slumped into the chair, watching the other two warily. 

 

Derek swallowed his bite before taking a deep breath, “so, Charlie-” 

 

Stiles shot up again instantly, “is he okay?” 

 

Isaac winced, but Derek’s face stayed blank. “Lisa said the vet is doing everything they can. He should be fine, but we don’t know for sure yet.” 

 

Stiles let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, slumping down in his seat again. Charlie would probably be fine. Good. That was good. 

 

“Can you tell us what happened?” Isaac asked, “why do you care so much about this dog, anyway?” 

 

Stiles didn’t answer, looking away from them. 

 

“Stiles-” 

 

“Charlie and I found each other when he was still practically a puppy. We sleep together every night, and I give him all the food I can. We’ve been looking out for each other in the six months that I’ve been here.. He’s- he’s been my only friend.” Stiles was horrified to feel tears running down his cheeks. He wiped them away quickly, keeping his eyes averted. 

 

“Is that why you kept shoving food in your pocket? To give to Charlie?” Isaac asked. 

 

Stiles nodded. “Yeah. He likes chicken.” He sniffed, wiping a furious arm over his face again before turning back, “why what did you think I was doing, saving a snack for later?” 

 

Derek shrugged, “we didn’t know.”

 

Stiles huffed in outrage, but they had a point. A lot of homeless people worried about where their next meal came from… Stiles only ever worried about his next hit. 

 

“How did he get those cuts?” Derek asked. 

 

“A few nights ago… right before I uh, zoned out and woke up in your apartment I guess. I was picked up by some guy who wanted to take me back to his place..” 

 

“By ‘picked up’, you mean..” Isaac made a vague gesture, looking uncomfortable. 

 

“He was paying to fuck me, yes.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “When we got there everything was fine at first. He even let me use his shower… it wasn’t until we were already in the bed together that I realized I had a problem. The guy was a werewolf.” 

 

Derek growled, low in his throat. He sounded pissed. Stiles shrunk lower in his chair, but kept talking when Isaac asked him to. 

 

“He was an Alpha, wanted me to join his pack or whatever. I got away, barely, and woke up here. I didn’t even think about what he would be doing when I left your place yesterday. I didn’t even consider going to check on Charlie, or that he might be waiting for me somewhere.  I just.. I only wanted my next hit. That’s all I was thinking about. And when I got it, I wandered into our little bush and lay down beside him without even noticing something was wrong. I was so out of it I didn’t realize he was barely breathing for- for - I don’t even know how long I was lying there until I saw him. He was crying for me, and I was just happy I was fucking high on cocaine.” Stiles could feel the tears running down his face again, but he didn’t have the energy to stop them this time. He just let them run. “And then I brought him here, I didn’t even think of taking him to a fucking vet. Fuck.” Stiles pushed a hand through his hair, pulling until it hurt, “I should have taken him to a vet the moment I found him. I should have found him a home. A proper home. I’m so fucking stupid. And selfish. I should have-” 

 

“Stiles, hey. It’s okay.” Derek was beside him, gently gripping Stiles hand and moving it out of his hair. 

 

“It’s not okay, Derek. That bastard attacked Charlie because he smelled like me. He was trying to track me and all he found was a dumb dog. And now Charlie might die and I-” Stiles breath hitched. Derek pushed Stiles head against his stomach, running a hand over the back of Stiles neck. 

 

“It’s not your fault, Stiles. A werewolf should be able to control themselves enough not to attack a dog. They shouldn’t be tracking helpless humans around the city in the first place.” Derek said. 

 

“Charlie-” 

 

“Charlie’s going to be fine.” Isaac said, “you took him to the right place, Stiles. Lisa knew exactly what to do to get him the right help. If you had taken him in yourself, you wouldn’t have known the right place to go or the right thing to say.” 

 

Stiles didn’t really believe them, but he had a feeling they weren’t going to agree with him right now though so he stopped talking and let Derek pet his hair a little while longer. Finally he worked up the courage to say when he knew he had to say. Had known he had to say the moment he had found Charlie in their little clearing.    
  


“Yesterday…” Stiles took in a steadying breath. “Yesterday you said you would help me. And you did.. With Charlie. But I was wondering..” Derek’s fingers stilled, but he didn’t move away. Stiles took this as a good sign and pushed on. “I think- I think I need to stop. I don’t think I’ve been thinking clearly for a while now.. I think. I think it’s time to stop. Will you.. Will you help me stop?” 

 

Derek didn’t move. He barely spoke, actually. All he said was a quiet, “yes.”  

 

\-- 

 

Derek sent Stiles to shower and change, lending him even more of his clothes. He felt a bit bad about that, considering he had ruined the last pair of sweats Derek and loaned to him by getting dog blood all over them.. Derek didn’t seem to mind though. He even showed Stiles how to use his electric razor, so Stiles could shave off the pathetic little wisps of hair that were growing on his face. He considered himself lucky that he didn’t have much to deal with.  

 

After he came out of the washroom he felt better for being cleaner, but also much much worse. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gone this long without at least a sniff of an upper… this come down was going to be hard. 

First they needed to talk though. They needed to get things sorted before Stiles turned into a sweating, blubbering, mess. He didn’t know how to start though, so now he was pacing in front of the couch as the two stared up at him with concern. 

 

“Stiles? You alright?” Derek asked. 

 

Stiles swiveled towards him “no! What do you two want from me? I don’t understand. I need to know why you guys are all so willing to help me.  Feeding me? Sure, fine, whatever. But willing to put your lives on hold like this while I detox? What are you getting out of this? You don’t want to fuck? Fine. Prostitutes aren’t your thing, whatever.  I don’t have money though, you know that. I can’t research like I used to do for you. There’s no baddies right now to fight anyway, other than that Alpha guy but he’s after me! Why are you doing this?” Stiles finished with a squeak, gasping for breath.  Right. He needed to remember to breath while speaking. 

 

Stiles flushed in embarrassment as he watched Derek and Isaac give each other looks of concern. 

 

“You’re pack-“ Derek started, but Stiles cut him off. 

 

“No, no both of you left the pack I was a part of. I’m not even in that pack anymore. And I’m definitely not a part of this new pack you are both in. We went over this yesterday.” 

 

“Stiles, we both left for personal reasons, that doesn’t mean we stopped caring. We still consider you a friend.” Isaac said, speaking far too calmly. 

 

“Um, no.” Stiles shook his head, “that’s fucking ridiculous. Friends don’t feed each other every day for two months. Friends don’t drop everything to help you when you’re in withdrawal. That’s like, above and beyond. That’s like-“ 

 

“Like pack.” Derek spoke over him. “You’re pack Stiles. You are at least pack to me. Those bonds don’t disappear.” 

 

“You’re pack to me too,” Isaac chimes in, “and look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn’t do the same thing for either of us.” 

 

Stiles huffed, he wanted to argue but they would hear the lie. He internally grumbled at his own weakness.. It wouldn’t have been a lie two months ago. 

 

“Fuck. Fine, whatever, I’m pack.” Stiles knew when to drop a subject. He could argue with them about it later. “What happens now, then? Did you have a plan when you offered to help? Were you thinking I would just stay here with Derek forever? Cause.. You don’t know everything about me. It might not be safe for you if I stay here very long. I probably shouldn’t even be in New York anymore.” 

 

Derek and Isaac exchanged another look, both looking worried. 

 

“What kind of trouble are you in, Stiles?” Derek asked. 

 

“The kind it’s best to run away from,” Stiles replied vaguely, “I don’t want to talk about it. I don’t want to think about it. I would prefer to shoot up and live blissfully unaware of it, but.. You were right. That’s not really a good long term plan.” Stiles sighed. “Look, it’s.. bad shit happened, okay? It's better for your pack to not get dragged into it.” 

 

“And having you here drags us into it?” Isaac asks. “You’re across the country, Stiles. Is someone following you? Threatening you?” 

 

Stiles fidgeted, this wasn’t going the way he had expected it to. “I don’t know, I moved around a lot at first and I’m homeless.. I’ve made sure my name hasn’t been written down anywhere.” 

 

“How long have you been in New York?” Derek asked. 

 

Stiles shrugged, “about six months, I think.. I don’t know, I don’t really have a reliable calendar on me at all times.” 

 

“You were here in the winter?” Derek asked. 

 

“Yeah.. it was cold. There was a lot of free shit at homeless shelters though. Charlie and I kept each other warm.” 

 

Derek grunted, looking upset. Stiles should probably stop being surprised by Derek caring by now, but he really wasn’t. 

 

“Is this.. thing still back in Beacon Hills? Should we go offer our help to Scott?” Isaac asked. 

 

“Scott’s fine, it was just me.” Stiles said quickly. He didn’t need them calling Scott, that would make everything worse. 

 

Isaac still looked concerned, “should we at least double check?” 

 

“I said he’s fine!” Stiles snapped, “they’re all fine. You don’t need to bother them with a call.” 

 

Isaac and Derek shared yet another  _ look.  _ This was getting ridiculous. 

 

“What about your dad?” Derek asked, looking back at Stiles with concern. 

 

Stiles felt his heartbeat pick up, but he took a breath. Hopefully the wolves didn’t notice. 

 

“Everything is fine, like I said. Just-” Stiles sighed, rubbed a hand over his face, “just please don’t call anyone in Beacon Hills, okay? 

 

Derek and Isaac were silent for a long time.  Stiles didn’t look, but he knew they were probably sharing yet another look.  Fuck, if they called someone- Stiles shut that thought down. There was nothing he could do about it right now. 

 

“Fine,” Derek finally said.  Stiles sagged in relief. “If you’re agreeing to accept our help, we won’t call anyone.” 

 

Stiles looked at them, raising his eyebrows. 

 

“If you agree to stay here and let us help you, we won’t call anyone in Beacon Hills.” Derek repeated calmly. The dick. 

 

“That’s extremely emotionally manipulative.” Stiles said. 

 

“We aren’t trying to blackmail you or anything, we are trying to help you.” Isaac said. 

 

Stiles looked between them before starting to pace again. Derek and Isaac didn’t say anything as they waited for Stiles to come to his decision. 

 

“What if I change my mind? What if I don’t want to live with you while I’m doing this?” 

 

“Where would you stay instead? Do you have an apartment? A house? Somewhere safe?” Derek asked.

 

Stiles eyes shifted away, “I know some places.” 

 

“Places without drugs?” Isaac asked. 

 

“Yes.” Stiles said, huffing with both wolves gave him doubtful looks, “fucking walking lie detectors.” 

 

Stiles resumed his pacing. 

 

“You can’t keep me here forever! I have a life!” 

 

“Stiles, you just told us that you’ve been here for six months but have nowhere to stay that doesn’t involve drugs.” 

 

“Well what if I have a job? Friends? People who will miss me if I disappear?” 

 

Derek raised a sceptical eyebrow, “Do you?” 

 

Stiles stopped to collapse into a chair, “Well, technically-“ 

 

“A job that doesn’t involve hurting or selling yourself?” 

 

Stiles scowled at them. “I have regulars, you know. And Fred might start looking around, I’ve been buying off him at least three times a week since I got here.” 

 

Isaac shrugged, “it’s not unusual for people on the streets to move around, or find a home. I don’t think anyone’s going to be calling the cops because their hooker wasn’t at his corner today.” 

 

Stiles winced at the words, but he had a point. Cops didn’t put a high priority on the homeless, if anyone bothered to call them in missing at all. 

 

And he really didn’t need anyone in Beacon Hills knowing where he was. 

 

“Fine.” Stiles grumbled, slouching into the chairs cushions.

 

“Fine?” Derek repeated, looking hopeful. 

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “fine. As long as you don’t contact anyone in Beacon Hills, I’ll stay here with you. At least until you come to your senses and kick me out.” 

 

“Never going to happen.” Derek said with a smile. He looked far to pleased with himself, it made Stiles nauseous just looking at him.

 

That might be the withdrawal though… 

 

Stiles ran a hand over his face, letting out a shaky breath. “This isn’t going to be pretty, you know.” 

 

“We know,” Isaac said sympathetically. Didn’t even pretend not to know what he was talking about. 

 

“When I.. when I’m in the worst of it, I’m probably going to yell a lot.” Stiles winced, “bad things.” 

 

Derek shrugged, “we can handle it.” 

 

“Sorry in advance, I guess.” Stiles mumbled, looking away.  

 

“Would you rather… I can pay for a Rehab Clinic. If you would prefer to go somewhere else?” Derek offered. 

 

Stiles started shaking his head before Derek finished his sentence. “No. I don’t want to be surrounded by strangers I don’t trust. People who don’t know the shit I’ve seen, or even know about the supernatural world. It’s either here or not at all.” 

 

“Okay, what about, like, AA? Talking to people who have been where you’ve been? Drug wise.” Isaac said. 

 

Stiles thought about it. It was a good idea.. But just the thought of talking with strangers about himself.. Sharing personal things with people he didn’t trust. It made Stiles’ stomach turn.  

“Not now.. Maybe sometime in the future, but not.. Not right now.” 

 

Derek and Isaac nodded, and Stiles was relieved they accepted it so easily.  

 

“Anything else we should know?” Isaac asked. 

 

“No.” 

 

“What happened the other night? When you were unresponsive?” Derek asked. 

 

Stiles furrowed his brows. Fuck. He was hoping they would be able to move past that without comment. 

 

“Stiles-” 

 

“That happens sometimes. Don’t worry about it.” 

 

“It doesn’t seem like something you can just ignore-” Isaac said. 

 

Stiles shrugged his shoulders, “it happens. I always come out of it. Forget about it. If it happens again, just leave me alone. I always wake up eventually.” 

 

Derek and Isaac exchanged another look. Had they learned how to communicate telepathically in their time away? 

 

“How long has this been happening?” Derek asked. 

 

Stiles tried to go for nonchalant, “awhile, since Junior year.” 

 

“So since the Nogitsune-” 

 

“I said forget about it, it’s fine.” 

 

“Stiles, if the Nogitsune-” 

 

Stiles stood up, his face stony. “Look you two, I will stay here and I’ll get clean, but that does not mean we are going to have lovey dovey heart to hearts, got it? I told you not to worry about it, so just forget about it!” He waved his hands in the air for emphasis. 

 

“We’re only trying to help-” Isaac said. 

 

Stiles threw his hands in the air in frustration, turning to stomp towards the front door.  Twin growls behind him reminded him he wasn’t allowed to leave, so he swiveled and moved to Derek’s bedroom instead. He tried to slam the door behind him, but shouted in annoyance when it swung shut with only a click.  

 

He flopped down onto Derek’s mattress, glaring up at the ceiling like it had been the one to offend him. 

 

He knew he wasn’t really being fair, he had been the one to ask for help in the first place but… they couldn’t know how messed up he was. If they did, he wouldn’t be able to stay here anymore either. 

 

And deep down, that’s all he wanted. He just wanted somewhere he could stay. Somewhere where someone  _ wanted  _ him to stay. 

 

Stiles closed his eyes, knowing his glare at the ceiling had turned into something that looked much more like a look of sorrow. 

 

\-- 

Derek watched Stiles slam the door to the bedroom.  Any other time he probably would have been mad at Stiles for storming off in a childish huff, but right now he felt elated. Stiles finally trusted him enough to ask for help, and Derek was not going to let him down. Watching the boy shiver and quake in his living room had made him feel more calm, more in control. If Stiles needed him, Derek would help him. Simple as that. And Derek won’t be throwing him against a wall and shouting some sense into him this time. 

 

Because..well it hadn’t worked last time. 

 

Stiles spends a while moping around Derek’s bedroom, so Derek and Isaac decide to prep for the oncoming storm while they can. Derek goes out to buy supplies, while Isaac sits down to call and update their packmates. 

 

Derek buys food for a week (hopefully), and new toiletries for Stiles.  He also buys a few clothes for him, but nothing big, just sweats and T-shirts... He doesn’t want to make the boy uncomfortable.  

 

When he walks back into the apartment he finds Lisa sitting in the armchair reading a book, and Stiles curled on his side facing the back of the couch. His whole body has started to tremble now, and Derek can smell the sweat coming off of him. Alongside the anger, fear and pain that are Stiles new constant base scent. 

 

“Isaac explained the situation,” Lisa said, eyes not leaving her page. 

 

“Okay,” Derek said. He didn’t know what that was supposed to mean though, since they had never discussed what exactly the ‘situation’ was.  Maybe she meant that Stiles wasn’t going to be allowed to leave until he was sober and sworn off drugs. Until Stiles realized what a fucking idiot he was being. That was what Derek considered the ‘situation’.

 

Lisa glanced up at him, “could you get us some drinks, Derek?” She asked, her eyes shifting meaningfully to Stiles as she spoke. 

 

Fuck, right. They needed to keep Stiles hydrated if they were going to be helping him through his detox. Derek moved to the kitchen, dropping off his bags and grabbing cups and the pitcher of water he always kept in the fridge. 

 

He came back out, pouring a glass for Lisa and himself before hesitating. 

 

“Do you want some water?” He asked the curled up boy on his sofa. 

 

“Fuck you,” came the rasped reply. 

 

Derek sighed. He poured two more cups anyway. Isaac would probably want some too. 

 

“Stiles sweetie, you should drink some water. It will help you feel better.” Lisa said, still reading her book. 

 

Silence from Stiles, then, “no thank you.” 

 

Derek snorted. Apparently Stiles has been raised to be nothing less than polite to women. 

 

“Alright, but the water is here when you get thirsty.” 

 

Stiles didn’t reply. If anything he seemed to curl into himself more. 

 

Derek sighed, pulling his phone out to make a few calls. He was going to have to stay home a few more days at least. It was a good thing he didn’t work for the money. 

 

—

 

The day went by in relative silence.  Lisa and Derek both read their books, watching Stiles tremble more and more from his curled up position on the couch. He didn’t make a move for the food that Derek placed beside him. He barely sipped the water.  

 

Isaac spent most of his time texting or fooling around on his phone.  He went down to meet with Cora and Marco to pick up takeout and update them on Stiles. They all agreed Stiles didn’t need another new face. 

 

After dinner, which Stiles refused to eat, the shouting started again.  Stiles used everything against them. Isaacs abusive father, both of their dead family members, the Argents, Erica and Boyd. It would have hurt if they couldn’t smell the pain and frustration radiating off of him. They could see his desperate and bloodshot eyes. This was not someone who wanted to hurt them, this was a trapped animal trying to flee the corner it had been backed into. 

 

Well too bad. Stiles wasn’t going anywhere. 

 

Derek proved this by sitting down right in front of the door, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at Stiles in a challenge. 

 

Stiles threw the glasses of water against the wall. Lisa thankfully saved the pitcher. 

 

Isaac had to leave the room after that but Lisa and Derek stayed. Stiles paced around the room shouting nonsense and hitting things. His limp was getting more prominent, and Derek worried he was hurting himself more by walking around. 

 

Lisa shook her head when he moved to stand though. Apparently Stiles needed to do what he was doing. Derek sighed and leaned back against the door. Lisa took a position in front of the entrance to the kitchen.. probably to save the plates. 

 

Eventually Stiles wore himself out. He collapsed into the couch, shouting his frustration into the pillows he curled himself around. 

 

They all stayed in their positions for a long time. Lisa made her way back to her chair, but no one spoke. Derek leaned his head back against the wood, shutting his eyes. 

 

Stiles wasn’t getting through this door without him knowing about it. 

 

—

 

Derek woke up with a jolt to shaking hands on his thighs. He grabbed them before he even opened his eyes, blinking into the dark apartment.  

 

A quick survey told him Lisa and Isaac were both asleep, one in the arm chair and one in Derek’s own bed. 

 

Stiles was sitting in front of him, hands trying to get out of his grasp. It took Derek a second to hear what he was mumbling.

 

“I’ll be so good, Derek, so good. I’ve heard my tongue is like magic. You want that, right, my tongue? My hands? Anything, I’ll give you anything, just please!” Tears were streaming down Stiles face, his hair was plastered against his forehead with sweat. “Please, Derek! I need it, I need it! You don’t understand!” 

 

Derek moved Stiles hands further away. “Stiles, I’m not going to use you for sex in anyway. Calm down.” 

 

“No, no,” Stiles tried to move his hands but he was trapped and his body was not working properly, “please just let me leave. Just a little bit! Cocaine, heroin, anything. It hurts, it  _ hurts _ .” 

 

“Stiles,” Derek let one of his hands go, running a hand over his forehead to see how hot he was. He was burning up, and Stiles hand was once again running along his thigh.

 

“I’ll let you fuck me. You can pretend I’m a girl if you want.” 

 

“Jesus, that is not-“ Derek cut himself off because this was useless, Stiles probably couldn’t even hear him. He needed to get Stiles cooled off before he damaged his brain. 

 

Catching his hands in one of his own, Derek used his other arm to get a hold around Stiles waist. Using this as leverage he pulled Stiles with him to the bathroom, kicking and screaming the whole way. 

 

Once inside he gently placed Stiles on top of the toilet seat. He held onto his shoulder as he reached over and flipped the light on. 

 

Fuck, Stiles looked worse than he had when he got here. His full body trembles has worsened, as well as the pallor of his skin. His face was covered in a sheen of sweat, plastering his hair to his head. His eyes were hazy. As Derek took this all in, Stiles leaned to the side and vomited onto Derek’s tiled floor. 

 

“Alright, alright,” Derek murmured, reaching to grab a face cloth. He leaned Stiles against the wall as he wet it with cold water. 

 

Stiles moaned, whipping his mouth with a shaky hand before leaning over and retching again. It was mostly stomach bile and the one glass of water Lisa had convinced Stiles to drink.

 

“Shit, okay.” Derek said, gently placing the cloth on Stiles forehead, pushing it back into his hair. Stiles flinched away from his touch. 

 

Derek winced, “Stiles, we need to cool you down. I don’t know how-“ 

 

The bathroom door opened again and Lisa and Isaac both came in. Isaac moved to start the bathtub running while Lisa stepped up to the medicine cabinet. 

 

“Do you have a thermometer?” She asked, eyes scanning his shelves. 

 

“Under the sink.” Derek said. He thanked god he had been paranoid when Cora was pregnant and bought a handful of medical supplies just in case. Pregnant werewolves were easy targets, and they hadn’t yet known if the baby would be wolf or human. 

 

Lisa nodded and ducked under the sink. Seconds later she popped back up and brought the plastic contraption to him and Stiles. 

 

“Put this under his tongue,” she said, handing it to him. Derek nodded, and she helped keep Stiles steady enough to keep the thing there. 

 

“Isaac-“ Lisa started.

 

“Already going to get some ice.” Isaac replied, heading out of the bathroom. 

 

“Good.” Lisa said, “we might need more than this. He might not be able to stop cold turkey, Derek, he could die from the shock to his body.” 

 

“What are we supposed to do, go out and buy him some crack?” 

 

“No,” Lisa shot him a quick glare, “we send him to rehab. They’re more capable at handling this situation. And they would have the substitute drugs Stiles needs.” 

 

Derek shook his head, “no. Stiles said he wanted to be with people he trusts. I’m not breaking that trust. I’m not leaving him again!” 

 

Lisa’s eyes widened a bit at his outburst, and even Stiles cracked an eye open to look at him. Though his eyes were pretty glazed over, he might have just been looking at the loud noise. Derek flushed, he hadn’t meant to yell that, but he wasn’t going to take it back. 

 

The thermometer beeped, and Derek pulled it out in favor of looking at Lisa. 

 

“104.” Derek read out. 

 

Lisa grimaced. “Not as bad as I feared, but not good. We’ll get him in the cold bath, hopefully Isaac will be back soon. If this doesn’t stop soon we’re taking him to a doctor.” 

 

“But-“ 

 

“No buts, Derek. He could die. He’s hurting.” 

 

Derek didn’t say anything as they pulled some of Stiles layers off. They got him down to a tank top and boxers. Derek grimaced at the track marks and bruises that litter the younger man’s body. He frowned at his left ankle, swollen and red like a ripe tomato on a marble countertop. 

 

Stiles himself seemed to have lost the will to protest. He lay limp in their arms as they undressed him and pushed him into the cool bath. His head lolled on the side of the tub. Derek used a hand to keep it steady and above water. He could practically feel the pain radiating off of him. 

 

Then he cursed himself.

 

“What?” Lisa asked from her position by Stiles legs. 

 

“The pain and hurt? I can do something about that.” Derek pressed his hand more firmly against the base of Stiles neck and started to drain the pain away. Black lines worked their way up his arm. Stiles sighed under his hands. 

 

“Huh.” Lisa said, “I guess that could work.” 

 

Lisa and Derek shared a smile, before they both started to pull Stiles pain. 

 

—

 

The next 48 hours were the hours from hell.  One of them had to constantly be pulling Stiles pain, or Stiles would end up shaking and burning.  The three of them took shifts, lying on the bed beside Stiles with a hand on his arm, pulling the pain as someone else tried to force water or food down Stiles throat.  They rotated between pain drain, house helper, and couch sleeper. 

 

Rinse and repeat. For two days straight. 

 

Stiles was delirious for most of this. 

It was hard to stay mad at someone who had clearly been through too much shit with too few friends.  Derek was seriously considering breaking their deal so that he could yell at Scott for letting his best friend end up like this. 

 

Currently, Derek was sitting against the headboard, a hand on Stiles elbow to drain his pain away.  Isaac was napping on the couch, and Lisa was making dinner. 

 

Stiles was looking up at him in wonder. 

 

“You  _ really  _ look like him.” Stiles slurred, blinking his eyes sluggishly up at Derek. 

 

“I  _ am  _ him, Stiles. We’ve been over this. I’m Derek.” 

 

Stiles shook his head.  They’d had this conversation a few times now, and he never believed him. 

 

“Nooo, Derek left.” 

 

“Yes, you left too.” 

 

Stiles face scrunched up, like a confused little kid. “Where am I?” 

 

“New York, we’re both in New York.” 

 

Stiles tilted his head to look up at the ceiling in thought. “Oh yeah. I thought it would be safer here.. Cause Derek and Laura came here.  Derek’s safe.” 

 

This was new, “you came to New York because of Derek?” 

 

Stiles smiled sadly, “no where else to go.” 

 

Derek didn’t like the direction that was going, so he switched tracks, “you feel safe with Derek?” 

 

Stiles hummed, “of course. Derek always tries.  And Derek always believes me… unlike,” Stiles face clouded over, “unlike Scott.” 

 

Derek frowned, “Scott didn’t believe you?” 

 

Stiles didn’t say anything, just kept staring blankly up at the ceiling. 

 

“Stiles?” Derek tried, but it was too late. Stiles was lost in his own mind again. Derek watched the black lines move up his arm, hoping Stiles would snap out of this soon.  He was lost in his own thoughts when Stiles’ sharp gasp pulled him out. 

 

He looked up, but it was just Lisa coming in with a new cold cloth.  Stiles was watching her with wide, lost eyes. 

 

Lisa pushed Stiles’ hair back, arranging the new cloth on his forehead.  “How are you doing sweetie?” She asked. 

 

Stiles blinked, and a tear ran down his cheek, “Mom?” 

 

Lisa and Derek glanced at each other in surprise. 

 

“Sweetie, I’m not-” 

 

“Mom,” Stiles face crumbled, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to. I didn’t mean for any of it to happen.” 

 

Lisa looked at Derek in alarm, but Derek also had no idea what was happening.  Stiles continued to apologize, lifting his hands to tug at his hair like he had done when he told them about Charlie.  Derek grabbed his hands, not wanting Stiles to hurt himself. 

 

“Hey, hey, stop that. Everything is fine, Stiles, whatever you did it’s okay.” 

 

He pulled Stiles against him, wrapping his arms around him to both comfort him and keep his hands away from his hair.  

 

“Really?” Stiles whispered. 

 

“Yeah, yes sweetheart,” Lisa rubbed a hand over Stiles sweaty back, “everything is fine.” 

 

“Okay, Mom.” Stiles said before passing out cold in Derek’s arms.  

 

Derek and Lisa exchanged another worried glance.  One of these days he was going to have to find out whatever Stiles was hiding from them.. Before it could hurt Stiles even more than it already was. 

 

\-- 

 

Stiles fever finally broke, and the pain radiating off him lessened to a manageable degree.  Lisa told them to keep an eye on him, but they were past the worst of it now. It would still be a long road to recovery, but Stiles initial detox was almost finished. 

 

Lisa went home to catch a decent night’s sleep before her shift the next morning.  Isaac collapsed on the couch in relief, passing out in minutes. 

 

Derek stayed beside Stiles, running a hand through his hair and watching his relaxed face. 

 

\-- 

Stiles woke up in Derek’s bed. Again. He glanced behind him but this time Derek wasn’t lying beside him. He lay in the bed for a minute, assessing his situation. He didn’t feel like shit anymore.. Not as much at least.  His hands were no longer shaking. He still felt achy, but that was a breeze compared to how he had felt last time he had been awake. 

 

Stiles closed his eyes again, trying to remember how he had ended up back in the bed. He had tried shouting his way out of the apartment, but that hadn’t worked. He felt a bit bad about that now, but he had warned them. 

 

His memory after the shouting is a bit blurry. He vaguely remembers begging Derek to let him leave..that’s about it. There’s blurs and voices but nothing comprehensible. Derek probably carried Stiles to his bed after he passed out. He wondered if Derek had done anything then, it wouldn’t be the first time someone had their fun after Stiles had gone limp. 

 

_ “I’m not going to use you for sex.”  _

 

He doesn’t remember the context, but the words are clear in his head. Right. Derek wouldn’t do that, Derek wasn’t like.. 

 

Stiles shook his head. No use thinking about any of that. He needed to get up and find out how long he was passed out, stop all this fucking thinking he’s doing. 

 

Gingerly Stiles sat up. His head didn’t spin, so that was a bonus. He looked down at his body to see a T-shirt and sweatpants he didn’t recognize. The shirt was big on him, so probably Derek’s. Might be Isaacs though, Stiles had gotten skinnier while the other boy had bulked up. 

 

He stood up and was surprised when no werewolves came running into the room. He decided to look around while he had a minute to himself. Maybe get some fresh air for a second. 

 

That thought was immediately dashed when he looked out to see they were a good ten stories up. At least. Also it was one of those stupid windows that had a mini window on the side that opened a tiny little crack but the rest was just glass. Fucking useless window. 

 

Stiles looked around but there was not much else in this room. The dresser was bare, and the one bookshelf was covered in books and the picture of Derek and Cora. Stiles snorted, Derek really needed to learn how to live more. 

 

Stiles made his way to the door. He opened it a crack and peered out.  Isaac was sprawled on the couch surrounded by towels and dirty dishes. Stiles raised a brow wondering what that was all about. Stiles scanned the rest of the room. Derek was passed out in the armchair, but Lisa was missing. 

 

Stiles made his way into the room, trying to be as quiet as possible. Neither werewolf stirred, which meant they must both be exhausted. Stiles wondered what had happened around here while he was out of it. 

 

He made his way to the bathroom to take a piss. When he got in there he found the place smelling like bleach and missing all towels. 

 

Weird. 

 

He did his business, washed his hands and shook them out to dry.  He opened the medicine cabinet and smirked. Someone had obviously been through this and removed anything harder than Advil. And even the Advil was a mini bottle. There was a bottle of mouthwash still. Amateurs, Stiles could drink that and get a buzz. He wasn’t going to though, not only because they made a deal, but alcohol was never his drug of choice. A bottle of whiskey always reminded him too much of- 

 

He cut that thought off, taking out the bottle of Scope and gargling a mouthful. His mouth tasted like ass, which wasn’t a surprise. He could not remember the last time he had brushed his teeth. It was a nice change of pace to have some minty freshness. Maybe Derek would buy him a-

 

He cut that thought off too. That was ridiculous, he wasn’t staying. He needed to leave before he somehow managed to screw this pack up too. Derek deserved to be happy with this new pack.. Stiles, well, he had already got what he deserved. He just needed to convince Derek he would be able to survive on his own, without the drugs this time. 

 

He put back the mouthwash and closed the cabinet. He peered at his reflection in the mirror. He was pale and skinny. Bags under his eyes, hair a mess, stubble growing in again. It was always a hassle to shave, he didn’t know why he bothered. 

 

Well he did, people tended to feel more sympathetic to street kids who looked younger. Stiles could pull off 16 with a shaved face and baggy clothes. Got him a few coins in the subway recently. Helped get clients sometimes too, though Stiles didn’t like to think about the implications there. 

 

Now.. he would shave because he thought he looked like an idiot with his patchy beard anyway. 

 

Stiles looked down at the rest of his body, finding it thin and pale as usual. He was surprised at the lack of sweating and shaking that was happening right now though. He had seen people come down from hard drugs, and they usually turned into sweaty blubbering messes. Derek wouldn’t have wanted that on his bed, let alone in his clean clothes. So what had happened? Had he just passed out and skipped the detox stage? 

 

He rubbed his forehead, he did not have the energy to worry about this right now. 

 

When he walked back into the living room Isaac was now sitting up and sorting through the towels. Derek was in the kitchen clattering around with something. 

 

“Good, your awake.” Isaac said in greeting. The guy still looked exhausted. 

 

Stiles almost asked what had happened while he was asleep, but he was nervous. He kept his mouth shut as he made his way over and sank down onto one of the chairs. 

 

Isaac shot him a concerned look, but otherwise accepted his silence. Stiles watched as he took the towels to a closet off the hallway, opening it to a washer and dryer. He turned away from watching Isaac doing laundry when Derek walked into the room. He carried a tray filled with mugs of coffee and plates of toast.  

 

“I figured you might be hungry, considering you’ve been throwing up everything in your stomach and more for the past few days,” Derek said, “Lisa said you should stick to plain food for a while. So, toast.” 

 

Stiles looked at the man in confusion, “days?” He asked. He couldn’t help himself, he had always been a curious soul. 

 

Derek nodded, handing Stiles a plate and mug. Derek looked like he wouldn’t go away until Stiles took them so he did. He also took a bite of the toast while Derek got himself situation, because dammit he was hungry

 

“You’ve been sick and delirious for a few days now. What’s the last thing you remember?” 

 

“Shouting.. and then begging. Everything after that is blurry,” Stiles said, chewing on his toast thoughtfully. “It’s a bit weird I don’t remember the come down, it’s usually too unbearable to forget.” 

 

“We drained you pain,” Isaac said as he came over to sit beside Derek in the couch. “Your body detoxed but we didn’t let the pain build up enough for you to really feel it. Left you pretty out of it though.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

They had.. the two of them had.. 

 

“We took turns so we could rest in between. It took two days until you stopped shaking and puking up anything we gave you.” Derek said.

 

“You should thank Lisa when she gets back, Derek and I managed to get time off but that woman powered through two shifts and still came back to help out. She’s working right now,” Isaac added. 

 

What? All three of them? Stiles couldn’t process this. No one cared about him this much. Scott didn’t even-

 

Fuck. Fuck. Stiles put down his half eaten toast and ran both of his hands over his face. He felt the tears prickle his eyes, but he shoved that down. No, fuck this. These people, these _ werewolves _ , didn’t get to pick him off the street and- and- fuck. He’s not a fucking charity case. 

 

“Stiles, it’s fine,” Derek said. “This was our deal, remember? We wanted to do this.” 

 

Stiles started at him, his heart hammering in his chest. “Derek, this is not- this is- you-” Stiles didn’t even know what he was trying to say, but he wasn’t able to get enough air to say any of it. 

 

Derek was suddenly at his side again, rubbing Stiles’ back. “It  _ is  _ fine. Just breathe, Stiles, we’ve got you.” 

 

“I don’t- no one- cares- about - me-” Stiles wheezed out, breathing in and in and in and - 

 

A hand pushed against his chest, “breath out,” Isaac said, “Breathe in, and breathe out.” 

 

“Breath in and out,” Derek repeated, “we’ve got you. We care, nothing bad is going to happen.” 

 

Stiles shook his head, this was too much to process. His vision blacked out and he was gone before he got his breathing under control. 

 

—

 

“Way to fucking go, Derek, he just woke up and now he’s a zombie again,” Isaac said, standing up and taking a step away from Stiles. 

 

Derek huffed, gently pushing Stiles to lean back into the chair more comfortably before standing up and glaring at Isaac. “How is this my fault?” He asked, crossing his arms. 

 

“He was panicking because he doesn’t know how to cope with the idea that people actually give a shit about him now, don’t add onto it by telling him some more about how much you care about him!” 

 

Derek looked between Stiles and Isaac, “how do you know?” 

 

Isaac rolled his eyes, always happy to revert to sarcasm, “I don’t know, I’ve always had such a big and loving family, I can only fucking guess what Stiles must be going through right now.” 

 

“Hey, it’s not like I’ve always had a family-” 

 

“Right sorry, I forgot that for one hot minute there you were alone-” 

 

Derek growled, “my  _ entire family  _ was-” 

 

“You had Laura and then you had us. Stop making this about you-” 

 

“You’re the one who made it about yourself in the first place. We have no idea what Stiles has been through, Isaac, so why don’t you stop comparing everything?” 

 

“Well why don’t you go fuck-” 

 

Their fight was cut off by Stiles jerking body hitting the floor. 

 

“Shit, move the table,” Derek said, bending down to keep an eye on Stiles seizing body. 

 

Stiles’ seizure lasted two whole minutes before it went away.  His eyes popped open as soon as his body stopped shaking. Derek frowned as Stiles sat up, already on full alert. This wasn’t how a person was supposed to act after a two minute seizure. 

 

“Stiles, you okay?” 

 

Stiles glanced at him, his face turning pink. The air around them smelled like shame, and Derek wanted to pull the boy into a hug to stop his idiotic way of thinking.  “Fine.” 

 

“Aren’t seizures supposed to be a sign of really bad things?” Isaac asked, eyeing Stiles in concern. 

 

Stiles shrugged, “I feel fine. Sorry I worried you, but forget about it. Seriously.” 

 

The three of them stood awkwardly together until Stiles cleared his throat and started backing away. “I’m going to go- uh- shower.” 

 

“Are you sure you should be alone right now?” Derek asked, “what if you have another-” 

 

“I’ve been alone for a long time, Derek, I’ll manage.” Stiles said, voice clipped. Isaac and Derek both watched him close the bathroom door, before they turned to each other. 

 

They watched each other for a moment before Isaac looked down and kicked the carpet, “sorry for, you know.” 

 

“Yeah. I’m sorry too.” Derek stepped forward, nudging shoulders with the younger man. Isaac shoved back with a grin. “That was an intense few days. You can go home if you want, get some real sleep.” 

 

Isaac nodded, already reaching for his bag. “You going to be okay here by yourself?” 

 

Derek laughed, “I can handle Stiles on my own.” 

 

Isaac shot him a dubious look. 

 

“Alright, I can handle Stiles on my own for one day.” 

 

Isaac nodded with a smile, promising to check in later.  

 

With both Lisa and now Isaac gone, Derek wasn’t entirely sure what to do. He collected all the plates and brought them to the kitchen, but there really wasn’t that much to clean up.  He was belatedly realizing that Stiles may have had a point when he told them they didn’t have a plan. 

 

What was he supposed to do with the kid now? 

 

\-- 

 

Derek decided to sit and read as he waited for Stiles to settle into his apartment.  He could only imagine how strange it would be to wake up somewhere, knowing you’ve spent two days there already but not remembering anything about it. Stiles would probably have a lot of questions about what happened, and what they were planning on doing next.  Derek’s mind started reeling as he tried to think of the answers to the questions Stiles’ was sure to ask. 

 

Stiles eventually came out of the bathroom, hair wet but wearing the same clothes that Derek had put on him when he was unconscious.  Right, Derek would need to show him the things he had bought for him. He added that to the growing list of things Stiles would want to talk about. 

 

Stiles wandered around the living room, looking at the the shelves of books, peering into the coat closet. Nothing seemed to hold his attention for more than a few seconds.  Next he meandered into the kitchen, opening and closing all the cabinets and drawers. Then with a shrug, he came over and sat beside Derek on the couch. Derek watched him expectantly, but all Stiles did was lean back and stare up at the ceiling. 

 

“That’s it?” Derek couldn’t help but ask. 

 

Stiles’ eyes swiveled over to him, his brow raised in question. 

 

“You barely looked around, you didn’t even touch anything!” Derek said, frowning at his own words.  Year ago Stiles touching all his things probably would have driven him up the wall. Now he didn’t know what worried him more, that Stiles didn’t jump around and invade his privacy, or that Derek  _ wanted _ him to jump around and invade his privacy. 

 

Stiles eyes moved back to the ceiling with clear indifference, “not much to look at, dude.” 

 

Derek held back a retort, refusing to be offended by that. “Fine. You can get started anytime you want then.” 

 

“With what?” 

 

Derek turned to face him head on, “your questions. I’m sure you have a million.” 

 

Stiles stared up at the ceiling for another minute before lifting his head, “is Charlie okay?” 

 

Derek sighed in relief. Stiles did have questions, good. Any normal Stiles behavior was good. 

 

“Charlie’s fine. He was cut up pretty bad, but the vet said he’s healing well. Should make a full recovery, with a a few scars.” 

 

Stiles relaxed into the couch in relief, “will I be able to see him?” 

 

Derek scratched his neck, Lisa hadn’t mentioned that part. “I don’t know.” 

 

Stiles nodded, but the air filled with the bitter smell of sadness, “Charlie’s a cute puppy. I’m sure his new family wouldn’t want me hanging around..” 

 

Derek frowned, “what?” 

 

“I wanted to say goodbye, but I understand if-” 

 

“Goodbye? Stiles, Charlie doesn’t have a new family. I don’t know when he’ll be well enough to come home, but he’s not going off with some strangers.” 

 

“Then where’s he going to go?” 

 

Derek looked at Stiles in confusion, wondering if all those drugs had actually melted his brain. “Here.” 

 

“Here?!” 

 

“Yes. You’re here, he can live here too.” 

 

Stiles looked at him with wide eyes, “Derek, I can’t ask you to adopt a freaking dog for me.” 

 

Derek shrugged, “you’re not asking, I’m doing it anyway. Besides, you’re the one who’s going to be looking after him.” 

 

“I-” Stiles shook his head, “thank you. I don’t know how I’ll ever pay you back..” 

 

Derek reached across the couch to squeeze Stiles shoulder. “Focus on getting better. Everything will be fine.” 

 

Stiles tensed at the contact, but he relaxed into it quickly, smiling gratefully at Derek. They both sat happily together until Stiles started looking around the room again. 

 

“You’re the only one living here right? This is a one bedroom place?” Stiles asked. 

 

Good, more questions. “Yeah.” 

 

Stiles nodded, “so where am I going to sleep?” 

 

Derek frowned, looking around the room.  When he and Laura had lived here, the living room had been more like a second bedroom with a TV and little privacy.  Derek hadn’t minded living in it, not with Laura or Cora, but he has since grown to like having an actual bedroom to himself… also, he had gotten rid of the second bed. 

 

Crap. 

 

“Didn’t plan this out much, did you?” 

 

Derek winced, “I- we’ll figure it out.” 

 

Stiles laughed.  He didn’t know what was so funny, but Derek enjoyed the sound.  It was the first time he had seen Stiles amused by anything while sober in a long time. Stiles didn’t stop laughing though, and soon Derek found himself laughing along too. The two of them kept laughing (somewhat hysterically) together, leaning into each other with tears running down their faces, until Lisa walked in.  The look of pure confusion on her face just made them laugh more. 

 

\-- 

 

Stiles fit into Derek’s apartment like a missing puzzle piece.  While Derek made breakfast, Stiles made the coffee. While Derek read his book, Stiles played on Derek’s phone. While Derek liked to wake up early to shower, Stiles always showered at night. 

 

It was nice, living with someone again. Even if it has only been three days. 

 

Derek had initially given Stiles the bed, but neither of them had used it yet. Stiles seemed to never sleep. Lisa suggested it was part of the withdrawal, which can cause insomnia. Derek thinks it might be what lead Stiles to drugs, since there was sure to be some dark stuff there that Stiles was refusing to talk about.  Derek was still not working, and didn’t want to leave Stiles alone. The only time either of them slept was passed out on the couch. They didn’t talk about the fact that it was usually together. 

 

The few things Derek had bought for Stiles found their home in Derek’s half empty closet and bare bathroom cabinets.  Derek knew that Stiles would need more if he was actually planning on having a life outside of this apartment. Every time he brought the topic up though, Stiles grew uncomfortable. Derek had let it slide the first few days after the detox, Lisa had said Stiles would be moody for a while because the detox was still happening to a much lesser extent.  But it’s been three days, and his wolf is itching to go outside. 

 

So Derek offered (again) to buy Stiles some more clothes.  Not much, an extra pair of jeans or something. Stiles rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in irritation. 

 

“I  _ have _ a second pair of jeans, Derek.” 

 

Derek raised his brows in surprise, before stupidly looking towards the bedroom. 

 

“Not in there, you idiot, they’re with my other stuff.” 

 

“Other stuff?” Derek asked. 

 

“Yes. I’m homeless, not lost in a forest. I have some more clothes and blankets and stuff. It’s in the clearing where Charlie and I sleep.” 

 

Derek narrowed his eyes.  This wasn’t the first time Stiles had mentioned this ‘clearing’.  Derek did not like the sound of that. He didn’t want Stiles going back there… especially when Stiles still talked about sleeping there like it was still his current situation. 

 

“Where is it? I’ll go get it for you.” 

 

Stiles narrowed his eyes right back at him, “it’s in Central Park. You won’t be able to find it, I’ll go.” 

 

“I’m not letting you go out by yourself, it hasn’t even been a whole week yet. Lisa said-” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, the first few months are when I’ll most likely relapse. Cravings get better with time. I won’t feel like shit forever, so don’t go out and buy heroin when you’ve just got the stuff out of your system. I  _ know _ . I won’t do anything.” Stiles waved a hand flippantly, like he was telling Derek he wouldn’t eat his last cookie. 

 

“Stiles, this is serious.” 

 

“Fine! We’ll both go.” 

 

Derek grudgingly agreed. He could throw Stiles over his shoulder and carry him home kicking and screaming if need be. 

 

\-- 

 

Derek realized immediately that he didn’t need to worry about Stiles running off without him… in fact, he was quickly realizing he might have a different problem on his hands.  

 

As soon as they had stepped outside, Stiles had shrunk down and plastered himself to Derek’s side. Gone was the cocky kid who Derek had spent the last few days with.  The know it all who Derek found both annoying and achingly familiar… now Stiles barely looked up as Derek lead the way to Central Park. He flinched into Derek’s side every time someone walked too close to them. Which, considering they were in New York, was fairly often. Derek wrapped his arm around him, trying to shield him from the strangers as much as he was able. 

 

Stiles relaxed once they entered the park and got some breathing room.  Derek actually enjoyed the little walk they had, making their way to the center of the park.  His wolf was happy to smell the trees and the grass, and he had Stiles safe by his side. 

 

This all evaporated when Stiles paused halfway down a path, looked both ways, and then pushed into the bushes.  Derek followed, glancing behind them as the went. The bushes weren’t high, so it was pretty obvious what they were doing.  As they walked farther in the bushes started to thicken, taller trees started to block their view of the path. Derek assumed the ‘clearing’ must be close by, but Stiles kept on walking, moving between the trees with ease. 

 

Finally, after a much longer trek through the forest of Central Park than Derek had anticipated, Stiles stopped in a clearing… if you could call it a clearing. It was only a small space, a few feet long.  There were a few blankets piled on the ground, and a bag lying flat - probably to be used as a pillow. The place smelled like Stiles and dog, and Derek felt sick just looking at it. 

 

“This is where you’ve been living?” He asked, looking at the trees around him.  There was nothing else here. It must be pitch black at night. Why the hell was Stiles staying here? 

 

“Yeah,” Stiles shrugged, wrapping up the blankets and stuffing them into the bag. “I kind of wandered into it one night when I was- uh, either super high or zoned out. Don’t remember which but I woke up here. It’s safe, away from cops and other homeless people. Kinda reminds me of sleeping in the woods at home. And Charlie sleeps here too, that’s how we met.” 

 

Derek looked around one last time, before grabbing the bag and turning to leave. This was not a safe or healthy place for Stiles to be.. For anyone to be. Derek wanted to get Stiles as far away from here as fast as possible. 

 

“Hey!” Stiles squaked behind him, “I can carry my own shit.” 

 

“Isaac said to watch everything you use. I don’t know what you have in this bag, but you don’t get your stuff until I know for sure there’s nothing bad in here.” 

 

“Oh come on, you don’t trust me enough to carry my own bag?” Stiles grumbled. 

 

Derek sighed, “it’s not about trust. I do trust you. You’re an addict, though. It’s easier to keep the temptation away.” 

 

Stiles dropped the subject, and soon Derek heard his clumsy steps following after him through the underbrush. They walked together silently, Derek’s thoughts growing darker with each step.  

 

This was it. This was where Stiles had been living all those months Derek had been offering his own home to him. Stiles complained about trust, but apparently he trusted a small 5 foot long clearing in the middle of a park instead of Derek.  He trusted a tiny little dog to protect him instead of Derek. 

 

Derek wondered, again, what the hell had happened to Stiles.  Looking back at him now, as the boy started to pant from the minor exertion of walking through a forest, Derek knew Stiles didn’t trust him enough to tell him yet. 

 

Someday, Derek hoped he would. 

 

—

Stiles could not figure out how he felt about Derek right now. On one hand, the man had saved his dog. He had taken time off work to look after Stiles when he was so out of it he doesn’t even remember what had happened. He had opened his home to Stiles for the foreseeable future, and Stiles appreciated it, he really truly did.  

 

But on the other hand, he was an annoying ass. 

 

Just because Derek had helped Stiles through a few days, he now seemed to think he had a say in every part of Stiles life.  Derek was constantly… there. He was there eating eggs and toast when Stiles ate his cereal. He was there reading a book when Stiles tried to catch up on the world via Derek’s phone.  He was even there at night when Stiles was purposefully not sleeping. It could drive a man insane. 

 

So it did not surprise Stiles in the least that Derek went through every single thing in Stiles bag before finally handing it over. Which was ridiculous.  There had only been one baggie of coke in that bag, and Stiles would have totally (probably) flushed that himself once he had remembered it was there. 

 

That had been infuriating. 

 

What did surprise Stiles though, was that Derek had also found a frame for the picture of Stiles and his parents.  He hadn’t framed it himself, but the day after the trip to the park Stiles had found the picture leaning against a frame in the living room.  Stiles had stopped dead in his tracks, empty cereal bowl almost slipping out of his hands. He glanced over at the wolf to find him watching Stiles reaction from the corner of his eye.  Stiles smiled, turning away from to hide his flushed cheeks. He finished the job, framing the picture of his small family with unsteady fingers. It would be safer now, tucked away behind glass. Stiles moved away from the picture before the tears prickling his eyes had a chance to spill over.  

 

He would be able to see it every day now..  It was the sweetest thing anyone had done for him in years.  A show of kindness that wasn’t about Stiles health or survival. 

 

Had he mentioned he couldn’t figure out how to feel about Derek right now? 

 

\-- 

 

Stiles jolted awake, blinking blurely at the cartoons dancing across the screen.  The sound of snoring told him Derek had finally fallen asleep beside him. The cartoons told him Stiles had passed out for a while as well. 

 

A glance at the clock above the stove showed it was around 3 am.  Stiles chastised himself. A month ago he had stayed up all hours of the night, now he could barely keep his eyes open after the sun went down.  

 

Granted, a month ago he would have slept through the whole morning, his mind happily blank whenever he had drugs in his veins.  Now… now Stiles knew exactly what he would see if he allowed himself sleep. These 20 minute bursts were all he could handle, especially when Derek was clinging to him like a baby monkey.  Stiles didn’t need Derek figuring shit out because Stiles woke up screaming every night. Derek was suspicious enough as it was. 

 

Stiles got up to get a glass of milk.  He would have prefered coffee or tea, anything with caffeine really, but, as previously mentioned, Derek was getting suspicious.  Stiles had managed a week of drinking coffee constantly before Derek caught on and gave his entire tin to Lisa. Stiles had been bitter about that, but he wouldn’t let it stop him.  He would stay awake with sheer will power. 

 

Standing in the kitchen, Stiles nursed his glass of milk.  It felt strange being able to grab a glass and drink milk whenever he wanted. Have a snack whenever he wanted.  Derek would buy him his favorites if he asked, Stiles was sure of it. He didn’t ask though.. Even having a glass of milk now felt like too much of an exuberance. He didn’t feel like he deserved this privilege.

 

Derek stirred on the couch, so Stiles stopped his wandering thoughts and downed the rest of the glass.  He shut off all the lights, moving back to sit on the couch again. The television was already muted, Derek must have muted it when Stiles had fallen asleep first.  Derek was worried about his lack of sleep, Stiles could tell. Stiles wasn’t letting them talk about it though. 

 

Talking lead to knowing.  Derek knowing things lead to Stiles living on the streets again.  For obvious reasons, that was not Stiles ideal situation. Especially when Stiles could still feeling the everlasting urge to inject heroin. He didn’t know if he would ever escape that feeling of want that bubbled underneath his veins. 

 

That, and Charlie was still stuck at the vets. And Stiles really didn’t want Derek calling Beacon Hills.. 

 

Okay, there were a lot of reasons! 

 

So the plan was to stay awake and keep his mouth shut. 

 

Sounded simple, but Stiles eyes were already fighting to stay open after sitting on the couch for a few short minutes.  With a shake of his head, Stiles stood up to walk around again. 

 

Stay awake and shut up, stay awake and shut up, he could do this. 

 

He had to. 

 

\-- 

Stiles paced around the apartment as Derek showered.  The other man’s body had finally caved and forced Derek to sleep for 6 whole hours last night.  Stiles had gotten a few more naps in there, but for the most part he had managed to stay up. Now the sun was up, and Stiles was able to move around freely. It was perfect. Stay awake and shut up, totally working. 

 

When Derek walked into the room, Stiles stopped pacing and instead moved to run his hands along Derek’s bookshelves. Derek liked it when he showed interest in things, and it gave Stiles’ mind something to focus on other than sleep.  Derek only paused a moment to look at Stiles before heading to his room to get dressed, so Stiles assumed it had worked. 

 

He ran his hands along the spines of the books, not reading the titles.  He heard Derek talking in the next room but the door was still closed. Phone call then. Maybe they were calling him back in to work. 

 

Maybe then Stiles could finally get some sleep. He cherished the thought. 

 

“Stiles?” 

 

Blinking, Stiles turned towards the voice. Derek was frowning in concern beside him.  Crap. Had he zoned out again? Or was this sleep deprivation?    
  


“Yeah?” 

 

Derek gave him a once over look, “did you sleep at all last night?” 

 

Stiles nodded, but immediately stopped when it sent a wave of dizziness through his head, “yeah, a bit.”  Not a lie, 40 minutes was a bit. 

 

Derek was looking at him skeptically though, “do you want to go lie down in the bed? It’s only 9, you could get a few more hours.” 

 

“Nope, no no. I am great. Perfecto. Don’t need any sleep here. Let’s make some breakfast. That’s a thing you do, right? You love shit like breakfast.” Stiles walked passed him, heading for the kitchen. He grabbed the bread and plopped some in the toaster.  He could hear Derek sighing behind him as he joined Stiles in the kitchen. 

 

Together they made Derek’s usual eggs and toast.  Derek poured them glasses of orange juice, which Stiles sipped happily as they sat at the table.  He fucking loved OJ. It was not something you could easily come by on the streets. 

 

They ate in companionable silence, but as Stiles was finishing off his plate Derek coughed awkwardly.  Stiles moved his attention to him. Derek had never learned how to start a conversation all by himself, he always needed some help.

 

“What’s up?” 

 

“I talked to Lisa, on the phone earlier.” Derek paused, so Stiles nodded to get him going again. “It’s about Charlie.” 

 

Stiles felt his blood freeze, “Charlie? Is he-?” Oh God of course he was. Stiles had gotten the little dog killed because he was an idiot and that’s all he ever managed to-

 

“No! He’s fine, Charlie’s fine,” Derek’s eyes widened in alarm, “sorry, I didn’t mean to make it sound so serious. This is good news. The vet said he would be able to come home soon.. If you were feeling up to it.” 

 

Stiles slumped forward, resting his face in his hands, “oh my God, Derek, you made it sound like he was dead. We really need to teach you how to talk.” Stiles sagged back into his chair in relief. “Maybe I’ll pay you back for all this with conversation lessons.” Derek made a grunt of disagreement, but otherwise ignored him. Thus proving Stiles point. “When can he come home?” 

 

“They’re doing another scan today to be sure there was no internal bleeding. If that goes well, he could be here as early as tomorrow. Really think about this though, Stiles. I don’t want Charlie’s recovery getting in the way of yours.” Derek stood up to clean the dishes, probably to give Stiles time to think.  

 

Stiles didn’t need time to think though.  If Charlie was ready to come home, Charlie was coming home. 

 

This was turning out to be a good day after all. 

 

\-- 

 

Stay awake and shut up, stay awake and shut up. Stiles stalked across the living room, ignoring the flickering image of Allison’s dead body lying on the couch. 

 

Hallucinations caused by sleep deprivation had not been calculated into his plan.  

 

Two more laps around the room and Stiles risked a glance at the couch. Allison’s glazed over eyes started back at him. 

 

“Fuck, fuck,” Stiles stopped pacing, grabbing chunks of his hair to stop this madness. He was not the Nogitsune. He was not insane. He just needed this to stop. He needed this to stop. He needed- 

 

“Woah, Stiles, calm down,” hands were gripping his wrists, so Stiles twisted away. The figure backed off immediately. “Stiles, it’s me. Derek.” 

 

Derek? 

 

Stiles opened his eyes, scanning the room.  He was in Derek’s living room. Derek was standing in front of him, looking all kinds of worried. There was no dead body lying on the couch. 

 

Stiles had blood on his fingers. 

 

“Derek?” He whispered. Had he hurt someone? Again? 

 

“It’s okay, Stiles. You’re having some sort of panic attack, but you’ll be fine. I’m going to step forward now though, okay? I need to take a look at those cuts in your hair.” 

 

Cuts. In his hair. There was blood on his fingers because he had clawed at his own head. Stiles staggered under the relief that thought brought with it.  

 

“Alright, let’s move you to the couch,” Derek said, gently grabbing Stiles arms to move him around. Stiles sat on the couch, allowing Derek to turn his head this way and that.  Derek eventually gave his shoulder a squeeze and moved back. “They don’t look that bad. I’m going to get a cloth to clean them but I’m not going to call Lisa yet.” 

 

Stiles didn’t reply, so Derek gave him one last concerned look before moving away to grab his supplies.  Stiles shut his eyes and let out a shaky breath. Derek was right, this was just panic. He concentrated on his breathing and tried to calm his racing heart. 

 

_ “Don’t worry Stiles, I’m not going to kill you.” _ Stiles eyes flew open at that voice, he screamed when he saw Donovan running right at him.  _ “I’m just going to eat your legs!”  _

 

Stiles flinched back, scrambling over the couch and falling hard to the floor.  He tried to get up to run for the door but arms were grabbing him and pulling him down. 

 

“Stiles!” Someone shouted over his screaming, “Stiles, it’s me! Derek!” 

 

Stiles blinked, shaking his head to clear his vision. It was Derek. Just Derek. No Donovon, no Allison. He slumped into Derek’s arms, grabbing the fabric of his sleeves to anchor himself.  

 

“Derek, Derek did you see him? Was he- was there anyone-?” 

 

Stiles felt Derek turn his head to look around the room. He felt him shrug. “No one is here but the two of us.”  

 

Stiles panted against Derek’s bicep. His legs weren’t cooperating enough to get him to stand. “I thought I saw…” Stiles trailed off with a shake of his head. “I’m losing it, man.” 

 

“You haven’t slept properly in over a week. You’re starting to hallucinate.” Derek growled, hauling Stiles up before carrying him towards the bedroom. “You’re going to get some rest now if I have to tie you to the damn bed.” 

 

“Kinky,” Stiles muttered. Derek ignored him, placing Stiles onto the mattress and then standing there, arms folded and looking all intimidating. “I’m not going to sleep.” Stiles told him. 

 

“Yes, you are.” 

 

“No, Derek, you don’t understand. I can not sleep.” Stiles tried to sit up only to be pushed right back down. 

 

“Then enlighten me. How is hallucinating better than sleeping?” Derek asked, like the sarcastic dick he was. 

 

Stiles kind of wished he could growl at him. “If I sleep I’m going to be seeing the same things I hallucinate! Only 10 times more realistic and terrifying!” 

 

Derek frowned, “nightmares? You won’t sleep because you’re worried about nightmares?” 

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “yes! Now will you let me go?” 

 

“No. How can I help?” 

 

Stiles squinted at him, “you can’t help. Nothing helps.” 

 

“I’m not going to believe you haven’t been sleeping for years. What’s helped before? What can we try?” 

 

Stiles snorted. “I’ve found a big ol’ syringe full of heroine does the trick.” 

 

Derek glared at him, “other than that.” 

 

“I don’t know. If I knew, I would be doing it!” Stiles snapped. Derek rolled his eyes. 

 

“What about when you were still at home? What helped you there?” 

 

Stiles looked away, he didn’t like to think about home. Derek gave him a few minutes before sighing and sitting beside him on the bed. 

 

“We could talk about your nightmares? That might help.” Derek said. 

 

“No.” 

 

“Stiles-” 

 

“My Dad used to come in and- he used to stay with me. Until I was asleep again.” Stiles mumbled, looking away in embarrassment. 

 

Derek nodded, “alright.” He stood up, and Stiles finally thought that was the end of it.. Until Derek sat back down on his other side. 

 

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked, watching as Derek lay back and got comfortable on the bed. 

 

“I’m lying with you while you sleep.” 

 

“You’ve been with me on the couch this entire time and I haven’t gotten any sleep.” 

 

“Have you had a nightmare?” Derek asked, looking all smug like he knew the answer already. 

Stiles wanted to say yes just to get the look off his face, but he couldn’t because he hasn’t actually had a nightmare here yet. 

 

“I haven’t been sleeping enough to have any dreams.” Stiles said instead. 

 

“Sleep now, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll wake you if you have a nightmare.” 

Stiles eyed him dubiously. This could not be that easy. 

 

“Stiles, sleep. I’ve got you.” 

 

Almost against his will, Stiles believed him. His eyes started to close. 

He had no choice but to let them. 

 

\-- 

 

Derek waited an hour after Stiles fell asleep before he dared to move.  This was the most Stiles had slept since he got here and Derek didn’t want him to wake up for anything. He pulled out his phone, reading over the texts he had been ignoring. 

 

He had to go back to work in two days. 

 

It made sense, in two days it will mark two weeks since Stiles had shown up at Derek’s door. Derek had taken time off due to a family emergency, and he greatly appreciated that he was given this much time for such a flimsy excuse.. That did not mean he felt ready to go back. 

Or that Stiles was ready for him to go back.  

 

Charlie would help though. Charlie could lie here to help Stiles sleep when Derek could not. It was probably time to bring Lisa and Isaac back into the fold as well.. Stiles couldn’t live with only Derek to talk to for the rest of his life. 

 

He would probably die of boredom. 

 

With a heavy heart, Derek sent off a text confirming his return in two days time.  He also texted Isaac and Lisa, asking them if they would be willing to help again. They both agreed within minutes. Lisa had already bought all the supplies needed for Charlie.  

 

Derek rolled his eyes, but felt warmth bloom in his chest.  His pack had his back. And they had Stiles’ back too. 

 

He turned to watch the young man sleep.  The gentle rise and fall of his chest calmed him. 

They were nightmare free. 

 

For now. 

 

\-- 

Stiles felt groggy but extremely well rested by the time he opened his eyes.  Derek was standing beside the bed and smiling down at him when he finally looked around the room.  There was sunlight coming through the window still, but surely he had slept more than a few hours?

 

“How are you feeling?”  Derek asked, handing Stiles a glass of water.  Stiles downed half of it before taking a breath to answer. 

 

“Like I’ve woken from a coma. How long was I out?” Stiles asked, before taking another sip of water. 

 

“19 hours.” 

 

Stiles sprayed the water across the room.  Derek stepped to the side in distaste. “19 hours?!” 

 

“Yes,” Derek said with a laugh, “you needed it.” 

 

Stiles sat up, running a hand over his face. “What time is it?” 

 

“2 in the afternoon.  There’s a sandwich in the fridge when you’re ready. You might want to shower though, we never got the blood out of your hair.” 

 

Stiles winced at the memory, “right.” 

 

“Before you do all of that though, there’s someone here who would like to see you.” 

 

Stiles heart jumped to beating a mile a minute.  Had someone found him? Who would want to see him? Had Derek called Beacon Hills? He looked over Derek, but the man didn’t seem look any different. In fact, before Stiles heart started pounding he had looked positively happy.  Now he looked a bit confused, so Stiles tried to push his own thoughts away. Maybe it was Cora or something. 

 

“Who?” Stiles asked, trying to sound normal and failing. 

 

Derek was still looking at him in confusion, but before he could answer the door opened and Lisa and Charlie came tumbling in. 

 

“Charlie!” Stiles squealed, falling to his knees to greet the puppy. Charlie was wagging his whole body, excitedly jumping up to lick Stiles face. “I missed you too pupper. Let me have a look at you, let’s see those badass scars you’ve got now.” He lifted the quivering dog up, twisting him around to see all the new shiny skin scattered across his body.  “Looking good, buddy. All the lady dogs are going to think you’re so cool.” 

 

Charlie barked at him, still trying to get to Stiles face, so Stiles pulled him close and laughed as Charlie’s tongue tickled his chin.  Silly pupper. 

 

“He’s got food, toys, and a bed out in the living room. I got him a leash too but the Doc said to leave a collar off as long as possible. Charlie’s skin is still sensitive.” Lisa said, kneeling down to rub a hand over Charlie’s back. “All his injuries were taken care of, and the vet gave him all the shots and check ups he’s been missing. He also neutered him while he was in there already. Which is good if Charlie is ever, um, roaming the streets freely again. Though I hope he won’t be.” 

 

Stiles looked at her in wonder. “Thank you so much. I really don’t know how I’m ever going to pay you back for-” 

 

“Don’t worry, Stiles.” Lisa held up a hand, “honestly, it was my pleasure.”  

 

Stiles nodded, but he still felt insecure. He let Charlie gnaw on his fingers for a moment as he thought.  “Maybe.. Charlie probably likes you now. Maybe you could come by and walk him with me sometime?” 

 

He looked up to find both Lisa and Derek smiling happily at him.  “Thank you, I would love that.” Lisa said. 

 

Stiles tentatively smiled back.  Charlie always made things better.  

 

\-- 

 

Charlie snores, Stiles flails, and Derek was surprised he was sleeping better like this than he ever had alone. Yes, Derek had to shake Stiles out of a dream once or twice every night, and yes, Charlie was taking up more of the bed than a tiny little dog could possibly be able to, but it felt like a pack pile.  Derek hasn’t experienced one of those since.. Since before the fire. 

 

Stiles was feeling better too, Derek could tell.  He was talking more. Showing interest in doing things.  Derek had spent the entire first day back at work worried about what was happening at home, but when he had walked through the door it was to Stiles and Isaac cooking dinner together.  Laughing. Joking. 

 

It was like old times again.  

 

It was easy to fall into a routine now that Derek was back at work.  He and Stiles always had their mornings together. They had breakfast and walked the dog.  Then Derek went to work and Stiles started on a ‘project’. First it was organizing the kitchen, then it was thoroughly cleaning the bathroom, now it was setting up a mini garden on Derek’s tiny balcony.  

 

Whatever it was, Stiles worked on that until Lisa or Isaac came over.  Derek was not sure what happened after that, all he knew was that it was his job to pick up the groceries for whatever meal Stiles was planning that night. And now that Stiles had an appetite again, it could really be anything.  Derek stopped asking after he had to carry home 10 pounds of cabbage. 

 

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months.  Suddenly, their little foreseome was celebrating Stiles two month date of sobriety.  They even had a cake. 

 

Stiles looked healthier now. His face was fuller, his hair neatly trimmed.  The clothes Derek had finally convinced him to buy were fitting nicely over his filled out limbs.  Lisa had finally convinced Stiles to go to a real doctor for a check up, and everything had come back clean. They had already assumed it would be, based off his healthy scent, but it was a relief to have it confirmed.  

 

Stiles was still refusing a therapist but.. he smiled more now. Laughed more. Generally acted like  _ Stiles _ more.  He’d only zoned out three times in the past two months, but all three had only lasted a few hours.  He still refused to talk, not even to Derek, but that was okay. Derek was starting to think that maybe they didn’t have to talk. It’s possible they could move past it, move on with their lives with Stiles now a member of this pack.  

 

But of course.. That’s not how life worked. 

 

Your past always comes back to haunt you. 

 

\-- 

 

After clipping the leash to Charlie’s harness, Stiles stood up and smiled.  This was it. He was going to go out and walk Charlie by himself. 

 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Derek asked. For the 100th time.  

 

“Yes.” Stiles rolled his eyes, “I’ve been alone in this city plenty of times before. I think I can walk a dog around a block by myself.”  

 

Derek sighed, “okay. But remember to-” 

 

“Shout if I need anything.” Stiles nodded. Though he doubted Derek would be able to hear him through the entire walk.. Unless he was planning on following them.  

 

“And be careful! Don’t talk to-” 

 

“Anyone who looks like a drug dealer. Yep. Got it. I’ll be fine. See you in half an hour!” Stiles waved cheerfully as he pulled Charlie out the door.  Derek looked like he wanted to say more, but Stiles closed the door in his face. 

 

Stiles was nervous enough without Derek adding to it.  

 

Taking a deep steadying breath, Stiles shook off his fears and marched towards the elevator. He could do this, this was easy. He knew these streets. Hell, he’d slept on these streets.  Nothing horrible had happened then, and nothing would happen now. Stiles just needed to get past this block in his mind that Derek’s apartment was the only place he could be safe. 

 

It wasn’t. He needed to learn how to live on his own.  

 

Besides, he has Charlie with him.  

 

Charlie tugged him out into the sidewalk, his little body wagging in excitement.  Stiles let him lead the way, the little dude knew where they were going. He focused on his steady breathing, keeping a wary eye on the people around them.  Not that anyone was looking at them. Or coming near them at all, actually. 

 

It was late evening, so the sky was a pale pink. The street lights were all starting to turn on, casting shadows in the dark alleyways they walked past.  Stiles didn’t mind the shadows - that’s where he had lived for the past year. With every step he felt more at ease in the city he had grown to love. Soon enough, he found himself laughing at Charlie as he tried to chase after a pigeon.  

 

He smiled to himself, realizing this wasn’t scary at all.  He couldn’t wait to see Derek’s face when Stiles walked in all in one piece with a spring in his step.  Derek would probably be proud of him… not that he would ever say it, the grumpy mushroom he was, but Stiles was getting good at reading his expressions.  His favorite was when he looked at Stiles with his eyebrows up, eyes sparkling, and just a hint of a smile on his lips. His ‘you’ve surprised me with your awesomeness’ face. The proud face. 

 

Charlie was really going to town on one particular alley corner, so Stiles stepped to the side and let him sniff away.  Stiles wondered how many dogs had peed on this corner. How many dogs were even in New York? It was a big city, so probably well into the mil- 

 

A hand grabbed Stiles hood and jerked him into the alleyway, the fabric pushing against his throat and cutting off his airway.  Once he was pulled into the shadows he was unceremoniously shoved against the hard brick wall. Charlie, who was tugged into the alley by the leash Stiles still gripped in his hand, started barking furiously at Stiles attacker.  

 

Stiles decided to follow his lead. 

 

“What the fuck man! Let me go!” Stiles tried to shove at the man standing far too close to him, but his hands felt like they were hitting another brick wall.  He tried kicking, but it hurt his foot more than the man’s leg. “What the fuck-” 

 

“I’m stronger now than I was when we had our first encounter,” the man said, flashing red eyes down at Stiles, “I have betas now. But don’t worry, I’ve been keeping an eye on you.”  He ran a finger down Stiles cheek. Cause that’s just how creepy he was. 

 

“Dude, I thought I told you to leave me alone. I’m not going to be a part of your pack!” Stiles shouted. He gave up on hitting and tried to shimmy his way out of the hold instead.  Bastard just gripped his shoulder harder. 

 

“I’ve been watching you, little one.  Always up in your tower, always with a guard. But I knew you would come back to me eventually. And here you are,” the werewolf leaned forward and licked up Stiles neck. Stiles decided at that moment that he would definitely not be listening to reason. 

“DEREK!” He screamed at the top of his lungs. The man jerked back in surprise, Stiles didn’t pay any attention to him. “DEREK! DER-” A hand was shoved in front of his mouth, so hard that it bashed the back of his head against the unforgiving wall.  

 

“Shut up!” The wolf hissed, “I’m doing you a favor! It’s a privilege to be allowed into a wolf pack, you should be thanking me.” 

 

Stiles tried to bite the fingers holding his mouth closed, but he was barely able to move his jaw to get any leverage.  

 

“Don’t worry. Once you’re a wolf, you’ll be happy to follow me wherever I go.” 

 

“Mmmm mm MMmm!” 

 

“Hush now. Daddy will make it better,” the wolf’s fangs grew longer, he leaned forward, pushing Stiles’ hoodie away from his shoulder and- “what the hell?” 

 

The man took a step back to try to shake off Charlie, who had grabbed onto the man’s leg and looked unwilling to let him go. “Let go of me you mutt! Didn’t I kill you once already?” 

 

His arms were tied up holding Stiles against the wall, so vigorous shaking was all he was able to do.  Eventually Charlie lost his grip, but that didn’t stop him for long. He fell back a few steps, but let out a growl that Stiles would have been impressed by if he hadn’t been focusing on getting out of this situation.  

 

The wolf laughed. “Your little growl doesn’t scare me dog.” 

 

“No. But mine might.” 

 

Both Stiles and the wolf turned to look at the entrance of the alley.  Derek walked in, twisting his neck as he shifted into his beta form. 

 

“Hale? I thought you moved?” 

 

“Let him go, Mitchel. We don’t have to fight.” Derek eyes glowed blue as he looked over Stiles. Stiles tried to look as uninjured as possible so he wouldn’t have to worry during the death match. 

 

The wolf- Mitchel- snickered, “I’m an Alpha. You’re just a beta. You think you’ll be able to win against me?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Always the wordsmith, his Derek.  

 

“Fine. Winner gets to keep the boy.”  Mitchel sneered, throwing Stiles to the ground.  Stiles head knocked against the wall again on his way down, sending a wave of nausea through him. 

 

“No.” 

 

“Once I kill you, who’s going to stop me? I’ll have him all to myself. He’s great in bed, I’ll enjoy having him around every-” Derek growled and leaped at the man before he finished speaking. 

 

Derek had him pinned, and started clawing at his arms and chest before Mitchel even shifted.  Once he had though, he easily threw Derek off of him. But Derek was up in a flash, and they collided in the middle of the alley, biting and clawing at any inch of skin they could get to. 

Stiles tried to stand, to go get help or something, but he was dizzy and his legs weren't moving properly.  He slid along the wall a few feet before his eye sight started to flicker. 

 

“No, fuck. Not now!” 

 

Charlie whimpered beside him, moving to block Stiles from the fighting werewolves.  

 

“Charlie, run. Go get Isaac.” Charlie whined, but he didn’t move. 

 

“Charlie,” Stiles said, but was distracted by his blackening eyesight and the cry of pain coming from down the alley. “Derek!” 

 

A fierce growl vibrated the alley walls, but Stiles couldn’t tell who it came from.  He tried to sit up again, but he zoned out before he could get any part of his body to move. 

 

\-- 

 

Derek fell back in relief as his Alpha tossed Mitchel off of him. Marco was a gentle giant, but he also had no problems fighting to protect his pack.  

 

He had Mitchel bloody and pinned to the ground in minutes. 

 

“Who are you and why are you attacking my pack?”  

 

Mitchel hissed, “the whore is not your pack. I have the right to claim him as mine!” 

 

Marco snarled, digging his claws into Mitchel’s tender abdominal flesh, “the young human is a packmate of my packmates. Therefore, he is under my protection. You are not to touch him.”  

 

Mitchel said nothing, but his glare said enough. 

 

“You will promise on your word that you, nor your pack, will not come near anyone affiliated with my pack again. If you can not make or keep this promise, I will kill you myself. Understood?” 

 

“The whore-” 

 

“Is under my protection. Make the promise, or I kill you.” 

 

Mitchel growled, but Marco dug his claws even deeper.  Not even Mitchel was dumb enough not to accept the truce. “Fine. I promise that I won’t go anywhere near the human or your pack. None of my pack will.” 

 

“Good,” Marco stood, towering over the fallen man. “Now leave before I change my mind. If I see you again, I will kill you.” 

 

With that, Marco turned his back on him and walked to Derek.  He helped Derek up, drawing the pain of the still healing wounds with a hand on the back of his neck.  “Are you alright, brother?” 

 

“I’ll be fine. Thank you for coming.” 

 

“Of course.” 

 

“Stiles?” Derek asked, looking down the alley to where Lisa, Isaac and Cora were all huddled around Stiles prone form.  Lisa looked up as they drew near, her face grim. “Is he okay?” 

 

“He’s ‘zoned out’ again. Unresponsive to anything I do.” 

 

“Is he hurt through? Did Mitchel…?” 

 

Lisa shook her head, “no, he has a few bumps on his head but he should be fine.” 

 

Derek nodded. He glanced down at Charlie, who was curled up and whining in Isaac’s arms.  The little dog had saved Stiles’ life. Derek needed to remember to buy him the more expensive treats next time. 

 

“Derek.” Lisa said, drawing Derek back to their current problem. 

 

“Okay. Should we just, bring him back to my place? He woke up in a few hours last time this happened.” 

 

Lisa shook her head, “I think we should bring him to Nana. It’s time to admit this isn’t something I can medically deal with.” 

 

Derek sighed, looking down at Stiles as the young man stared blankly up at the dark sky.  She was right. 

 

It was time to figure out what this was. 

\-- 

 

Lisa and her Nana lived in a tiny two story house snuggled in between two 15 story apartment buildings.  As the story goes, Nana and her late husband have owned the property since the early 1950’s. For a long time it was the home base for a worldwide wicca organization.  Nana has traveled the world, working with packs and covens across the globe to help those in need when they need it most. Their little home has stayed when the homes around it were torn down for apartment buildings and shopping complexes.  Nana refused to sell, and it was lucky that she did. 

 

Nana, after his husband passed away, settled down in Chile to raise her daughter. It was here that she became an emissary to one of South America’s most renowned wolfpacks, Marco’s grandfather’s pack.  It was in Chile that Lisa was born and raised, although she often traveled with her grandmother around the world to help those who called. But when Marco and Cora had said they were moving to New York, that was where Nana knew they were meant to be. She passed on her position as emissary to the student she had been training for the past 10 years, and flew back to the city where she had begun her journey all those years ago.  

 

Nana’s little home now housed Lisa and herself on the second floor.  A small kitchen, living room and two bedrooms. Whereas on the first floor, well, that was where the magic happened. 

 

Or at least that was what Lisa had told Derek.  

 

Derek had only met the old woman a handful of times, and each time she had smelled heavily of incense and magic.  She always said cryptic things with a knowing smile. She reminded him of an old, female, Deaton. 

 

It didn’t matter though. Derek didn’t care if she was a world renown wicca or if she was a nobody who was afraid to leave their home. Derek just wanted someone who knew how to _fix_ _this_. 

 

Marco carried Stiles zombie body into the strange smelling home, Lisa directing them to a back room filled with a small bed and shelves upon shelves of colourful glass jars.  Stiles lay staring up at the ceiling, not even twitching when an honest to God flying squirrel flew down and perched on his forehead. 

 

“Alrighty dears, who have you brought to me today?” Nana asked as she walked into the room.  

 

“The boy I told you about, Nana.  The one who keeps going into this.. Unresponsive state.”  Lisa said, gently picking up the squirrel and moving it to her shoulder.  

 

“Oh yes. That poor boy. Here, let me take a look.”  Nana stepped forward, gazing over Stiles like she was seeing her aura. Hell, maybe she was.  She then moved to peer into his ears, his mouth, and up his nose, humming at everything she saw.  She grabbed both sides of his head and peered deeply into his eyes. 

 

Then she let out a loud gasp.  

 

“What?!” Derek asked. He tried to step forward, but Marco held him back.  

 

Nana didn’t answer.  Instead she dove at a small cupboard at the base of the bed, moving with an agility that Derek would not have expected of a 90 year old human.  She shoved away jars until she found the one she wanted, she stood up and threw a hand out. 

 

The entire group was pushed a foot away from the bed.  

 

“Stay back wolves,” she said before opening the jar and throwing it’s contents at Stiles body.  

 

Derek tried to leap forward to block the black powder, but Marco held him firm.  Derek roared as he caught the scent of Mountain Ash. “What are you doing?!” 

 

Nana paid him no attention, focusing on the ash as it settled on Stiles.  A line outlined his body, even working between his fingers. Two little piles formed above his eyelids.  They weighed them down until they were forced to close, and then they spread across until his entire eye was a pile of black ash.  More lines formed across his forehead and over his jaw. A circle formed around his mouth and nose. Some trickled into his hair, covered his ears.  

 

Derek couldn’t see what was happening beneath his clothes, but a good chunk was flowing underneath his pants and shirt.  

 

Once it all settled, the old woman sighed.  She moved forward to run a hand over Stiles hair, murmuring a few words in an ancient language Derek didn’t understand. Her hand glowed a soft green for a moment and Nana nodded.  

 

She turned to the wolves. “Your friend here has been opening himself to possible possession.” 

 

“What.” Derek said. 

 

“Every time he enters this state, he is opening his mind wide to allow anything to come in.  I’m surprised nothing has yet.” Nana said, meeting Derek’s outraged eyes. 

 

“But we got rid of the Nogitsune. Stiles isn’t possessed anymore, we kicked the thing out!” Isaac said, looking between Stiles and Nana with a frown. 

 

“Just because something was shoved out does not mean that the door was closed behind it.” Nana said, “when was this Nogitsune? How long has his mind been this vulnerable?” 

 

Derek swallowed, his mouth felt dry, “about 2 years.” 

 

Nana nodded, looking contemplative. 

 

“Nana, he has seizures every time he comes out of this. If he’s having seizures, surely this could be a medical issue.” Lisa said. 

 

Nana shook her head. “Those are not seizures, my darling granddaughter. That is the battle for Stiles’ body. A battle he wins by sheer willpower, it would seem. Although I do sense a Spark in here I do not think he knows how to use it.” She hovered a hand over Stiles’ chest, omitting the green glow again. 

 

The room fell silent. Derek felt his guilt pounding with every thrum of Stiles’ heartbeat.  Of course possession was not so simple. How had they not thought about that? 

 

Why had Derek never asked how Stiles was doing after? 

 

“What do we do?” Derek asked. “How do we fix it?” 

 

“I’ll have to work with him,” Nana said. “He’ll have to learn how to close his mind.” 

 

“How?” Marco asked. 

 

“Meditation. Incense. Herbs. We’ll focus on mindfulness and control, of his mind and his spark.” 

 

Isaac groaned, drawing all (open) eyes in the room to him. He shrugged, “Stiles? Meditating? The guy can’t even sit alone in an apartment for more than an hour without taking the dishwasher apart. Poor kid’s screwed.” 

 

Dishwasher?  _ Derek’s _ dishwasher? Derek shook his head, he would ask about that later. “Give him a chance, he can do this.” He turned to the wicca with what he hoped was a reassuring smile, “Stiles is a good student. He won’t let you down.” 

 

\-- 

 

Stiles woke up slowly.  Everything sounded fuzzy, like he had cotton balls in his ears.. Which was strange, since he had never put cotton balls in his ears before. He tried to open his eyes but felt something push against his lids.  When he moved his hand, he felt something fall between his fingers. 

 

With a jolt he sat up, remembering that he had zoned out just as Derek was fighting that jerky Alpha.  Was Derek okay? Was he still in the alley? What was all this weird shit - Stiles batted at his face, trying to dislodge the dirt (soot??).  He coughed and sputtered when some of it got into his mouth, but finally, after some serious blinking, he was able to get it all off of his face.  

 

“Stiles!” Derek shouted, right beside his head. Stiles flinched back, glaring at the werewolf. 

 

“What?” He asked, rubbing his ear. He was relieved to see the wolf too, but did he have to yell?

 

“Are you alright?” Derek asked, reaching out to him but flinching back before they touched.  

 

Stiles frowned, looking down at the black ash surrounding him.  He looked around at the room again, noting the jars, the old wood floors, and Derek’s anxious expression.  “Uh, where am I and why am I covered in Mountain Ash?” 

 

“You’re in my workshop, and it’s protection against possession.” An old lady said, stepping into the room. 

 

Stiles watched her as she walked closer to the bed.  He inched down the bed as she neared the top, clinging to Derek’s arm when she finally came to a stop.  Derek, like the sweetheart he secretly is, didn’t say anything about Stiles’ reaction. He lay a reassuring hand over Stiles’ shoulders and pulled him to his chest.  

 

“Stiles, this is Lisa’s grandmother, Lucinda. She’s a wicca and she’s Marco’s emissary. She thinks she can help you with.. When you-” 

 

“I can help you close the door that is wide open in your mind. I can also help you learn to control your spark. And please, call me Nana. Everyone in Marco’s pack does.”  The old woman said with a smile. She lazily raised her hand. Stiles looked at in confusion, but his eyes widened when he noticed all the ash began collecting itself in her palm.  Lucinda smiled serenely as every last piece flew to her without any effort, and she easily pulled out a jar and plopped it all inside. “If you do not feel comfortable enough to allow me to teach you, at least take this with you.  This was the only thing stopping whatever demon’s that are around from trying to take over your body last night.” 

 

Stiles eyed the jar warily.  The woman- Lucinda- seemed like a nice old lady. She had the same smooth, dark skin that Lisa had. Although hers obviously had more wrinkles, Stiles couldn’t place how old she might be. Her hair was cropped close to her head. She somehow made the short gray curls look sophisticated..  Derek said that this was Lisa’s grandmother, and Stiles liked Lisa but...Stiles had learned that you shouldn’t trust anyone until proven otherwise. Not even nice looking old people. When he didn’t make a move to take the jar Derek reached out to take it. He held the top with the tips of his fingers like it might burn him.  

 

Lucinda released it to him without a fuss.  “I understand that these incidents only occur during times of high stress?” She asked, turning back to Stiles. 

 

Stiles bristled, a retort that she knew nothing about him on the tip of his tongue.  Derek ran a hand up his back though, silencing Stiles before he said anything. 

 

“Yes. We’ll try to keep him calm.  Would you be able to come to our apartment for these, uh, teaching sessions? Stiles feels more comfortable there.” Derek said. All calm and mature. The butthead. 

 

“Of course,” Lucinda said with a kind smile. It made her eyes look kind as well.

 

Kindeyes.. Maybe she was more like Lisa than he had first thought. 

 

Stiles was too tired to think about that now though, all he wanted was to go home and crawl into bed with Derek and Charlie.  He turned into Derek now, resting his head on the older man’s shoulder. “Can we go home now?” He asked. 

 

Derek stiffened under him for a second, causing Stiles to worry that he had said something wrong. Derek relaxed in the next instant though, curling both arms around Stiles and pushing his mouth against his hair. 

 

“Yeah. Let’s go home.” 

 

\--  

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

Stiles lifted his head off of Derek’s chest, blinking up at the man in the early morning light.  “What?” 

 

“I’m sorry.” Derek repeated, running a hand through Stiles’ hair. It felt strangely intimate, more so than sharing a bed with another man and cuddling every night. He pushed that thought away though to focus on whatever the hell Derek was apologizing for now. 

 

“For what?” 

 

“I should have followed you or something, when you went out with Charlie. I should have noticed an Alpha werewolf was stalking my apartment building.” 

 

Stiles dropped his head, burying his face into Derek’s chest with a huff. “That is not your fault, Derek. That guy was a creepy psycho. And look, he’s gone now and we’re all okie dokie.” 

Charlie chose that moment to let out a particularly loud snore.  Stiles beamed up at Derek. “See? Charlie’s sleeping like a baby. We’re fine.” 

 

Derek’s lips twitched, like he wanted to smile but he couldn’t. He moved his hand from Stiles’ head to gently pet Charlie’s side.  Charlie kicked at him in his sleep. 

 

“But you almost weren’t fine. If I had been later. If I had been just 1 minute later-” 

 

“Derek.” 

 

Derek’s looked back at him, frowning deeply.  “I called for you, and you came. That’s more than-” Stiles voice cracked, he took a calming breath. “That’s more than I’ve had for a long time. You saved me, thanks for that, but it just.. It means a lot that you were even listening for me at all.” 

 

Derek brushed a hand into his hair again, “of course I was. I’m always listening for you.” 

 

Stiles smiled, leaning into the touch for a moment before dramatically dropping his head down onto the pillow beside Derek. “Alright, now that we got that angst out of the way, can you shut up? It’s only 4 am. You don’t even need to be up for work for another 2 freaking hours.”  

 

Derek grumbled, but he rolled onto his side, curling up against Stiles back as they both fell back to sleep. 

 

\-- 

 

Stiles tried to focus on the water fall. He did. He really, really fucking tried. But now he was thinking about trying instead of doing, and his foot was itchy, and what were they going to have for dinner, and was that a plane outside and- 

 

“Focus. Clear your mind. Listen to the sound of nature.” Lucinda’s voice cut through his thoughts. How she always knew when his thoughts started snowballing, he had no idea. 

 

“Nature?” Stiles scoffed, “this is a recording of a waterfall from 1985. This isn’t nature. This waterfall is probably a dam by now.” 

 

“Stiles.” Derek sighed behind him. 

 

“Sorry. Focusing. I can do this. I so got this. Clear my mind. Don’t think. I can totally-” 

 

“Don’t speak,” Lucinda said. 

 

Stiles shut his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut even tighter.  He took a few calming breaths. He listened to the damn waterfall.  The rush of the water, the crash as it hit the rocks below, the- seriously, was that another plane? Maybe something was happening with the Air Force- 

 

“Clear your mind.” Lucinda said. 

 

Stiles took yet another calming breath. He tried to focus on his own heartbeat this time. The sound of his lungs as he took a deep breath in… although, he couldn’t hear his lungs, could he? It was more the sound of his nose taking the air in that he was- 

 

“Perhaps we should choose a different sound.” Lucinda said. Stiles opened his eyes to see her standing up and ejecting her CD from Derek’s laptop.  He fell backwards with a groan. 

 

This was the fifth time that she had come over to teach Stiles control. The first step was meditation and… well, out of the 5 times she has come over, this is sadly the best he has done thus far. 

 

The first two times he hadn’t trusted her enough to keep his eyes closed around her. The third and fourth time he had been unable to keep himself from moving every few minutes.  Now, here he was, eyes calmly closed, body peacefully sitting cross legged, and mind- well his mind was all over the place. As per usual. 

 

He sprawled his legs out and wiggled his feet around while he had the chance.  

 

“We’ve tried the bird calls, the rain, the ocean, the waterfall, how about a white noise machine? Nothing but static.” Lucinda asked, waving the CD around for him to see.  Stiles shrugged, he doubted a change of sound would make much of a difference at his point. 

 

“Are there-” Derek started, but stopped quickly.  Stiles and Lucinda turned to look at him expectantly. “Nevermind, you’re the professional for meditation.” 

 

“You’re the professional on Stiles. Suggest away.”

 

“Hey, shouldn’t  _ I _ be the professional on me?” Stiles asked, feeling offended. 

 

“Of course, dear, now be quiet. Your keeper has a suggestion.” She winked at him to soften the burn, but ouch. Old lady insults stung. 

 

He was really starting to like Lucinda. She was like the grandmother he had never had. 

 

“Are there other ways to meditate? Stiles isn’t.. He can’t sit still  _ and _ not think. He needs something to occupy him. Mind or body. I um-” Derek rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, “I go for runs to clear my head. Could he do something like that? Turn exercise into meditation?” 

 

Lucinda hummed, tapping her chin.  Stiles thought it was a great idea, but she was his Obi-Wan, and he was her young padawan.  He wouldn’t talk before she did. 

 

“It sounds like an excellent first step,” Lucinda finally said. “We should try clearing Stiles mind with a run, and then attempt more traditional meditation once he has tired out his body and cleared his head. What do you think?” She asked Stiles. 

 

“Sounds great.” Stiles said with a grin.  

 

\-- 

 

Derek, being the giant teddy bear that he is, didn’t even have to ask to know that Stiles was anxious about running in a park or a gym.  He went out and bought a treadmill without Stiles having to say anything. 

 

They set it up in the little corner between the TV stand and the door to the bedroom.  Derek and Stiles use it more than anticipated, and Derek grins proudly whenever Stiles hops on for a quick jog.  

 

It hasn’t helped with meditation yet.  Lucinda left him to try on his own for a few days before she came back to offer her advice.  Stiles is able to run until he can’t feel his legs, but no matter how long or hard he goes, his mind won’t stop.  He still sits there thinking about homemade lasagna instead of having a clear mind. 

 

Lucinda hums in thought when he tells her this.  Derek’s sitting on the couch, pretending to read but obviously listening to their entire conversation. 

 

“Let us try meditating, running, and then meditating.” 

 

Stiles started to nod, but then he stopped with a frown. “That seems.. Redundant.” 

 

“First, you will push all of your every day thoughts from your mind.  Then your run will help you clear your mind of all thoughts, while also cleansing your body of your need to move.  Finally, during the last round of meditation, your mind will be clear enough for you to control and maintain your own inner peace.”  

 

Stiles looked skeptically at the old woman sitting in front of him.  Sure, she had the look of a wicca, with her cardigans and her flowy pants, and her 50 pounds of jewelry, but did she really know what she was doing? 

 

“If the goal is to get me to not think anymore, why don’t I have a panic attack and turn into a zombie? I’m not thinking then. And, it would be easier than-” 

 

“No.” Lucinda cut him off sharply, “your mind in that state is not clear or at peace. It is empty and open.  Any demon or strong wicca would be able to waltz right in if they so choose. You, my young padawan, need to learn how to calm your mind. Take control of it on your own grounds. Close the door, so to speak.” 

 

Stiles grumbled that the zombie thing would still be easier, but it was cool that she had called him her padawan.  So he crossed his legs and straightened his back, placing his hands on his knees palms up like she had taught him to do. 

 

“Excellent. I will talk you through it, don’t bother worrying about timing. Focus on getting rid of all your everyday thoughts.  Do not worry about dinner, for Isaac and Lisa are bringing it. Don’t worry about your garden, it is thriving on the little balcony…” 

 

Lucinda continued, and Stiles found himself focusing less on the everyday and more on his own body and breath.  This was of course when he started to notice that his legs were cramped, his hands were itchy, his- 

 

“Alright, keep your eyes closed. I’m going to touch your shoulders to lead you to the treadmill now.” 

 

Stiles nodded once in acknowledgement.  He didn’t flinch when her frail hands wrapped around his shoulders. He didn’t think about it when she pushed him gently up onto the machine and pushed a few buttons.  Stiles simply went through the motions, his mind more blank than he had ever managed before. 

 

A small part of him, a small  _ stupid _ part of him, actually thought for a second that this would work. Of course it wouldn’t.

 

With the daily thoughts and bodily frustrations no longer occupying his mind, much darker images rose up to take their place. 

 

5 minutes into the run, Stiles saw a flash of a bloody hospital hallway. He shook it off. That had been the Nogitsune, not him.  

 

Another flash of Scott, impaled by a sword.  

 

No. That wasn’t-

 

Bloody deputies bodies thrown aside like- 

 

Donovan, blood seeping out of his- 

 

No.

 

Theo smirking as he pushed- 

 

A stranger, grunting as he shoved into Stiles-

  
  


Mom screaming and slapping-

 

Gerard- 

 

“ _ Stiles _ !” 

 

A flash of Derek, his eyes full of fear as blood dribbled down from a cut on his cheek. 

 

“Stiles - fight it!” 

 

Lucinda - her pupils blown so wide they filled her whole eyeball - she raised her arms at Stiles - a green flash - 

 

“ _ Stiles _ !” 

 

Stiles gasped, throwing himself away from the arms that held him. He opened his eyes wide, looking around frantically. Where was he? What was happening? 

 

“Stiles. It is alright. You are safe now.” An old black woman said. Stiles looked at her in confusion. Who the hell- 

 

“Stiles.” His eyes jerked to the more familiar voice. He locked eyes with Derek, letting out a sigh of relief. If Derek was here, Stiles was fine. Derek always watched his back.  

 

He sucked in a breath and with it came a rush of memories. Right. He was supposed to be meditating. Lucinda was teaching him. He lived with Derek now. 

He was fine. No one here to hurt him. 

 

He reached blindly towards Derek, and the man was beside him in an instant.  They sat on the floor together, rocking slowly. Derek held him like he was made of glass, but his gentle back rub was doing a lot to calm his breathing down so Stiles wasn’t going to start complaining. 

 

“Was I..” Stiles pulled back to look at Derek’s cheek.  The cut was gone, but there was a smudge of blood against the stubble. “Did I just..” He couldn’t finish that thought. 

 

“You were possessed for a very short period of time. It’s gone now. You are safe.” Lucinda said. 

 

Stiles felt something inside of him crumble. He had thought.. He had hoped… who the hell gets possessed more than once in their life? He was so weak that they couldn’t even stop something else from taking control of his body. 

 

“It’s okay, Stiles,” Derek whispered, pulling Stiles head back to his chest.  He stayed there for a moment, pushing his broken thoughts and feelings back down. 

 

Eventually, he turned back to Lucinda. “I guess meditation doesn’t work.” 

 

“On the contrary. I believe it showed us the deeper issue to your problem.” 

 

Stiles frowned. “So you want me to do that again?” 

 

Lucinda shook her head, but she didn’t reply immediately. Slowly she walked closer to Stiles and Derek, only kneeling down beside them when neither showed a problem with her being this close. 

 

“As I understand it, you have had a hard time in your young life, correct?” 

 

“Uh,” Stiles fiddled with the hem of Derek’s shirt. That wasn’t what he was expecting her to say. “I guess.” 

 

“Derek was there for a part of it. The initial possession? Along with Isaac.” 

 

Stiles shrugged, “yeah, they saw it.” 

 

“Have you talked about it with them since?” 

 

Stiles shook his head. Lucinda hummed in thought again.  

 

“Have you talked to them about anything else? Being homeless? Your life as a prostitute?” 

 

Stiles flushed red in mortification. Of course Lisa’s Nana would know all about it, Lisa had been there from the start after all but.. But Stiles had kind of forgotten who Lucinda was. He didn’t like the reminder of who he was either. 

 

“Stiles doesn’t like talking about it. We don’t push.” Derek came to his rescue.  

 

Lucinda nodded. “My dear, I am sorry,” Lucinda rested a hand on his shoulder. “But it is time to push.” 

 

\-- 

 

After Lucinda left, Stiles and Derek crawled into the bed.  Stiles fell asleep eerily fast, head resting on Derek’s chest, even thought it was only 4 in the afternoon.  Derek lay awake to guard the fragile body in his arms. 

 

He wanted to know what Stiles had been through. Nana thought Stiles needed to talk it out, and Derek agreed, hell, he had even reached out to his own therapist to ask for his advice on the matter.  Everyone thought that talking would help Stiles greatly but.. But he still felt hesitant. 

 

He didn’t want to know until Stiles was ready to tell him. 

 

Stiles had already been forced to do so many things that he hadn’t wanted to do.. Derek didn’t want to be added to that long list of users and abusers.  He knew what it was like to be backed into a corner. He knew what it was like to have someone use your body against your will. To trick you into thinking it was your idea to share secrets when it was most definitely not.  

 

He stroked a hand down Stiles back, feeling that new yet familiar tug in his heart.  Stiles was quickly becoming someone important to him… 

 

Who was he kidding. Stiles was already important to him.. Derek was just now realizing what exactly that meant.  

 

Stiles was not ready for that to be thrown at him either.  

 

Derek decided then that while he would ask the questions, he was going to ‘push’ (whatever the hell that meant) gently.  He would let Stiles make the decisions for when he talked and what he talked about. He might be slow, he might be angry… hell, he might get possessed again before he was able to get a grip on his mind.  None of that mattered though.

 

Derek would be there for him no matter what happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it :) Please leave kudos or comments to let me know what you think! 
> 
> See you next week :)


	3. I Have a Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright team, you finally get to see what happened to Stiles! I hope it meets the expectations you had in your minds.This chapter is again very sad, I tried to have some more happy/fluffy scenes though, so I hope you enjoy that. 
> 
> If anyone is wondering about ages, I have changed Coras age a bit. I always thought it was weird that they were all not only in the same school, but in the same grade (before Liam and them showed up). So Stiles is at the point of this fic 19 almost 20, Cora 22, Isaac 20, Derek 25, Marco 26, Lisa 25, Andy 32, Lucinda/Nana 92, Charlie almost 1, flying squirrel who knows. 
> 
> As I have warned before, if you are a giant Scott fan you are not going to be happy with this story. 
> 
> WARNINGS: this story has always had the Rape/Non-Con tag, this comes into play in this chapter. There is nothing explicit, but there is heavily implied/referenced rape. In Stiles backstory, there is some pretty heavy duty manipulation and blackmailing. There is also talk about past abuse (both Isaac and Stiles). Also panic attacks/emotional distress. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you like it!

Cora and Isabella giggled together as Stiles made funny faces down at the toddler.  Derek smiled at the trio as he helped Marco unpack the ridiculous amount of food the couple had brought over.  

 

Ever since Stiles had his show down with Mitchel, the little solitary bubble of DerekandStiles (and sometimes Isaac and Lisa) had burst. First, Nana came over twice a week to help Stiles mediate. Now, the whole pack came by all the time.  They brought food. They brought presents. They stayed to watch movies or play games. And when they left, they always made sure to hug Derek  _ and _ Stiles goodbye.  Even Marco did. 

 

Stiles was officially part of the pack. 

 

It hadn’t happened gradually either.  One day Derek was on the phone with Cora, telling her that Stiles was doing a lot better and was probably up to seeing more people.  The next thing he knew Cora, Marco, Lisa and little Isabella were all in his apartment before Derek could say ‘unwelcomed guests’. Nana, Isaac and Andrew were not far behind.  

 

That had been a month ago. 

 

He would never admit it, but Derek loved having Stiles officially in his pack again.  His wolf hummed under his skin whenever he saw Stiles laughing or hugging a packmate. It made this bleak city feel more like home.  

 

Someone knocked on the door, Derek went to answer it. He knew it was Andrew, the packs newest turned wolf.  Marco offered the bite and a place in his pack when he had found out his fellow coworker had been diagnosed with terminal stage IV colon cancer.  Andrew had accepted, but had yet to fully feel comfortable in the new supernatural world he found himself in. He was always polite. Always knocked. Always smiled and nodded and asked how they were all doing, but never shared much about himself.  He was getting there though. It had only been 8 months. 

 

And surprise, surprise, Stiles had been able to get Andrew out of his shell more than any of the others had.  

 

“Andy! Come on in bro,” Stiles voice called from behind Derek. Andrew smiled politely at Derek, but beamed at Stiles.  

 

“Thanks. I brought pie.” Andrew handed this over to Derek awkwardly before heading off to talk to Stiles. 

 

“Aw man, pie is the best. What kind?” Stiles asked easily, pulling Andrew in to sit on the couch.  Cora smiled at her mate’s beta as he leaned forward to give her a peck on the cheek in greeting. 

 

“Apple.”  

 

“Sa-weeet!” 

 

Derek chuckled to himself, shaking his head as he made his way back to the kitchen.  Isaac and Nana were busy working, and Lisa said she would be late. Time to get the grub up before the hungry werewolves came looking for it.

 

“He seems better. Lighter, in his eyes.” Marco said, watching Stiles from the doorway of the kitchen.  

 

“Yeah,” Derek said, “he’s been sharing more. Opening up to his past, like Nana suggested. It’s been mostly about the time he was homeless but it’s helping.”

 

“It’s helping that he is sharing his darkness with you and you are not abandoning him for it.” 

 

Derek glared at the taller man, “I would never-” 

 

“I know Derek. I know. But he thought you would. This is good. I can feel him, now,” Marco touched his chest. “He accepted the pack as his own.” 

 

Derek smiled, happy to hear that.  “Thank you for letting him in.” 

 

Marco laughed, “of course. He’s my future brother-in-law.” Derek fumbled the plates he was carrying to the table, but Marco was quick to grab them before they fell. He felt his ears burn red. “My apologise, we aren’t talking about that yet I see.” 

 

“I-” 

 

“No need to explain, it took me years to get Cora to look at me as anything other than an overly nice packmate.”  

 

Oh Jesus, “Um-” 

 

“Pretend I didn’t say anything.” Marco smiled at him before turning to the living room, “dinner is ready! Come, mi familia, grab a plate and dig in.” 

 

Stiles ran up first, but quickly ran back when he noticed Cora hadn’t moved. “You go up first, Mama Cora. I’ll hold Izzy.” 

 

Cora glanced between Stiles and the table full of food, “are you sure? I really don’t mind-” 

 

“Yes, yes, go! Izzy loves me, don’t you Izzy Bizzy?” Stiles grabbed the baby, lifting her up to blow on her belly, making her laugh gleefully.  

 

Cora made her way to the table, knocking her hip into Derek as she came up beside him at the table. “Your boyfriends a keeper.” 

 

Derek rolled his eyes, “yeah, a real saint. He’s just buttering you up so you’ll buy him another one of those dumb PS4 games.” 

 

Cora, Stiles and Isaac already spent far too much time playing the current games as it was. 

 

“Alright. Noted that I can call him your boyfriend as long as I’m not praising him.” Cora said with a smirk. 

 

Fucking hell. He flicked her ear. She stomped on his toe.  

Marco had to step in between them before it turned into a food fight.  

 

\-- 

 

Thus far Derek has found out:

 

  1. Stiles left Beacon Hills near the beginning of his senior year. 
  2. After Beacon Hills Stiles stayed in Phoenix, Vegas, New Orleans and New York.
  3. Stiles doesn’t remember traveling from Vegas to New Orleans. 
  4. The drug addiction started as an attempt to keep up with his Adderall while homeless, it snowballed from there. 
  5. Stiles didn’t start having sex for drugs until right before his black out that lead to New Orleans. 
  6. The ‘zoned out’ moments started in junior year and no one noticed. Not even when they happened at school. 
  7. Stiles is afraid of what he does during the ‘zoned out’ moments because he doesn’t remember them, and he wakes up in a different place every time. 
  8. Stiles had hoped the drugs would override the problem. They didn’t. 
  9. Stiles still sometimes thinks about sneaking out and getting high. 
  10. Stiles never kissed his ‘clients’. 
  11. Most of his clients were middle aged men. They were rarely gentle.  
  12. Stiles is worried he won’t be able to have sex normally again. 
  13. Something happened with Scott and the Sheriff, but Stiles heart rate goes through the roof whenever Derek so much as alludes to it. 



 

\-- 

 

“Sometimes I think that I lost more than Scott gained when we joined the whole supernatural thing.” Stiles said.  

 

They were lying in bed in the dark. On their sides facing each other, Charlie curled up between them.  

 

“What did you lose?” Derek asked.  This was always the time they talked. Right before they fell asleep in the safety of their bed. Derek was surprised to find he was sharing as much as Stiles in these little moments they had together. 

 

“Well first we were the same, you know? We both had to lie to our parents. We both felt like we were even more different at school… but then.” Stiles sighed. “Scott got to be co-captain of the lacrosse team and boyfriend to Allison...Who yes, he lost, but now he has Kira, and we all lost Allison.  Meanwhile, I got the shit beaten out of me by Gerard. My dad and I lost, like, 90% of our family friends when Matt attacked the station. Lydia got to know me better, but that didn’t go as planned… and then I get possessed by-” Stiles shook his head, looking down at Charlie. “Figures that would still haunt me. Can’t run away from anything.”

 

“I never thought about that.” Derek admitted, “about how you would have known those people at the station.” 

 

Stiles shrugged. He whipped at his eyes before any tears fell. “There was a lot going on, I didn’t like talking about it.” 

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

Derek watched Stiles scratch at Charlie’s ear, giving him a minute.  “I never thought about not having anyone, when I was growing up. There were so many of us, it seemed impossible they could all be gone.” Derek took a breath. Stiles was watching him with shiny eyes. “My mom always said if something were to happen to them, we would live with our Aunt Martha. And if not Aunt Martha, Uncle Joe and Aunt Bet, and if not them, Uncle Peter. Turns out even our last option wasn’t an option, when it came down to it. Laura and I came out here. All we had to depend on was each other.. Until I met you guys.” 

 

“That sucks. I’m sorry.” 

 

Derek nodded in agreement. It did suck. 

 

“My parents were both only children, and I never really met my grandparents.  After my mom died, the station kind of became my second home. Tara helped me with homework. Steve always had a model airplane to build… I miss them.” 

 

Derek ran a hand down Stiles arm, “yeah.” 

 

“Scott didn’t even see it, you know? He was so obsessed with everything being fine. With being a ‘true Alpha’ in a ‘great pack’.  He never actually looked around himself to see what was happening!” 

 

Derek squeezed Stiles elbow. “Scott.. He always wants to do the right thing but Scott has been, and always will be, an idiot. The one time he made a plan by himself he used  _ my _ teeth to kill Gerard. That’s not what a true Alpha does. They don’t force other people to do their dirty work.” 

 

“Sorry about that, by the way, I didn’t know he was going to do that.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

“I called him when we were in the pool together, did I tell you that? He hung up on me.” 

 

Derek frowned, “I thought he didn’t answer.” 

 

“He answered but never let me talk. He didn’t ask me where I got my bruises from after Gerard. He didn’t notice when I got possessed. He let fucking Theo into-” Stiles cut himself off. He ran a shaky hand over his face.  

 

Derek’s brows furrowed together, “who is Theo?” 

 

“Nothing- don’t. Nevermind.” 

 

“Is he one of the reasons you left Beacon Hills?” Derek asked, filing the name away. Theo. Sounded like an asshole. 

 

Stiles shook his head. He rolled onto his back, signaling the end of their talk. 

 

“You haven’t zoned out since Mitchel. Even when you had.. The incident on the treadmill, that wasn’t a zone out. It only lasted a few minutes.” 

 

Stiles turned his head to look at him. “6 weeks, woopty doo.” 

 

“Well I’m pr- I’m impressed. You work on it every day, Nana never said you had to do that.” 

 

“I have to do it.” Stiles whispered, turning back to the ceiling. “If I don’t, people might die again. I can’t do that, live with that. Not again.” 

 

Derek felt a stab. Of course Stiles would think that way.. He was a much better person than Derek. Derek only ever thought about Stiles. His pack. 

 

He didn’t want innocent people to die, but he would choose Stiles over them. He would choose Stiles over anyone, at this point. 

 

“I wouldn’t let you hurt anyone,” he promised. Mostly for Stiles sake than the general population of New York.  

 

“If I get possessed again, you have to kill me.” 

 

“No.” 

 

Stiles sighed, he turned back on his side. “Derek, there are so many more people in NYC than in Beacon Hills. I’m not going to be able to handle it if my body kills anymore people, okay? I can barely function as it is with the people I’ve killed already.” 

 

Derek frowned, why did that sound like he’s killed more people recently?    
  


“Promise me you’ll do it.” 

 

“Stiles-” 

 

“Derek,” Stiles eyes were misty again, “please.” 

 

Derek did not like where this conversation had turned. “I promise I won’t let you hurt anyone else.” 

 

Stiles searched his eyes for a long time before nodding. “Thank you.” 

 

This time, Derek was the one to turn on his back.  He could never hurt Stiles, he knew that. 

He didn’t want to know why Stiles thought he could. 

 

\-- 

 

Stiles sat on the couch with his head pressed against the cushions and Sir Charles on his lap.  Isaac was flipping through movies on Netflix but he wasn’t paying attention. Instead he was thinking about the 12 steps.  

 

Isaac kept suggesting he go to AA, so Stiles had, of course, looked into it.  It did not look like his thing. His Mom had always been the religious one in the family but after she died… Stiles didn’t have much faith for a being that would take his mother away from him. He didn’t think he could hand his body and soul over to god in order to heal his addiction, as many of the steps asked him to do. 

 

But there was one… one about making amends. That one made sense to him. 

 

“Hey, Isaac?” 

 

Isaac grunted, he didn’t even turn away from the TV. 

 

“I owe you an apology.” 

 

Isaac’s eyes swiveled towards him.  The boy frowned as he lowered the remote. “We already talked about this, you don’t have to keep apologizing for the stuff you said when you were strung out-” 

 

“No, I mean.. I am sorry for that crap, but I’m sorry for all the crap I said before too. When we were back in high school.” Isaac looked at him in confusion, so Stiles carried on. “You had just moved out of your dad’s place, and we all found out all the.. All the stuff he put you through. And I would get so mad when you brought it up. Like, I full on, no sympathy, told you to get over it. Told you to stop bringing it up. I didn’t-” Stiles sighed, looking down at Charlie instead. “I’m sorry. For that.”

 

The apartment fell quiet.  Stiles listened to Isaac draw in deep, steady, breaths.  

 

“Thanks, man. I appreciate it.” Isaac said, “it made sense. We were all going through supernatural bullshit, and it’s not like you could relate to what I was going through.” 

 

“The thing is though… I could. Relate to it.” He kept his eyes on Charlie’s little paws, scared to look at Isaac right now. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“My Mom,” Stiles sighed heavily, this was harder than he thought. “My Mom had dementia, you know? She got.. She would get confused.” 

 

He stopped there. He had only ever talked with his Dad about this before.. And even between them they barely talked about it. Stiles had only remembered the worst of it recently.. But deep down, he had always known. 

 

At the end or her life, she had hated him.  

 

“Yeah. I remember we thought you had that at first, instead of the Nogtisune.” 

 

“Right, yeah.. Um. My Mom would see things. Bad things. And she blamed them on me.” He glanced at Isaac, hoping the other man would get it and he could stop talking now. Isaac looked afraid now though, and Stiles hadn’t wanted that. 

 

“What did she do?” 

 

“It really wasn’t that big of a deal, don’t look so afraid. She would just.. Scream at me. Slap me around a bit if she got close enough. My Dad or the nurses always stopped her before anything too bad happened.” Stiles shrugged. 

 

Isaac sighed mournfully, “that doesn’t sound like nothing. That sounds horrible.” 

 

Stiles shrugged again. “Yeah.. well.. It only happened in the last month or so. Anyway, I think I kind of thought because I got over it to help my Dad, you should get over it to help us. I got irrationally angry when you didn’t. You went through much worse stuff though, and it’s not like.. Another person can’t tell you how to feel. So, again, I’m sorry. Now did you pick a movie yet? This is taking forever.” 

 

Isaac didn’t pick up the remote again though.  He was watching Stiles closely. 

 

“It isn’t something you ever really get over though, is it?” 

 

Stiles had a retort on his tongue, he wanted to snap and say that yes he really did fucking get over it, so could they stop talking about it now please? But the look on Isaac’s face pulled him up short. 

 

Instead, he shook his head. “No..it’s not.” 

 

He smiled when Isaac lifted his arm, a silent invitation. It was probably time to get his cuddle on with other pack members anyway. 

 

\-- 

 

By the time Derek came home that night, Isaac, Stiles and Charlie were all curled up together on the couch - fast asleep as Doctor Strange flashed silently across the screen.  

 

The couch creaked under his weight, but he joined them anyway. 

 

\-- 

 

Derek watched as Stiles sat in the center of the mountain ash circle. His legs were crossed, and his face looked perfectly serene. 

 

He’d been like this for the better part of an hour. Derek could tell Nana was impressed. 

 

“Good Stiles, not listen to my voice. Use it to ground you on your way back. Back to your body, and back into your own mind. As you settle in inside, make sure there are no barriers open around you. No gaps or holes, nothing but you and your own piece of mind,” Nana paused there for a moment, like she always did, allowing Stiles to come back to himself in his own time. Only when Stiles back straightened did she speak again. “Good. Now use your senses and feel the space around you. Notice the mountain ash circle, and all the grains of dust it holds. When you’re ready, lift your palm and collect them all into your hand. Make sure you feel each individual grain.” 

 

Stiles turned one of his palms over, eyes still closed. They started to glow a faint blue as the circle around him shifted and moved into his hand. It took longer than when Nana did it, but he was still getting pretty fast with the stuff. 

 

“Excellent job. When you have each grain in your hand, open your eyes and put the dust away in the jar. We’ll move on to drawing ruins when you’re ready.” 

 

Derek watched as Stiles dropped the ball into the jar. He watched as the man stood up, stretching out his back, arms raised, showing the skin on his stomach and the hair leading down to-

 

He looked away, ears burning red, when Stiles caught his eye and winked at him. 

 

He was supposed to be pretending to read right now, not leering at the man. 

 

Stiles ran his hand over Derek’s shoulder on his way past the couch though, so Derek didn’t think he minded the staring. 

 

Which was good, since Derek didn’t know if he would be able to look away anytime soon. 

 

—

Derek set out the fourth bowl of chips, glaring at the television. 

 

This was getting ridiculous. 

 

“Out of the way, Derek, I can’t see!” Andy snapped behind him. 

 

Andy. The man who used to be the  _ quiet _ one. Look what Stiles influence did to people. 

 

He moved out of the way though, sitting on the arm of the chair Stiles was in and leaning into the man's space. Stiles let him, mostly focused on his little car on the screen. 

 

Isaac, Cora, Andy and Stiles had all been playing some racing game for over 3  _ hours _ . Derek didn’t know how they did it, he did not see the appeal. 

 

Lisa was due to come over soon though, and promised to bring pizza. At least then he would have someone to talk to who didn’t constantly stare at a screen. 

 

Andy suddenly threw his controller down, grumbling about younger eyes and faster fingers. Derek assumed that meant he had lost. Andy fell back into the couch, arms folded. He looked over at Derek then, and raised his brows. 

 

Derek frowned, looking down at himself. Had he gotten something stuck in his beard again? He should probably trim it down soon, but Stiles seemed to enjoy calling him a mountain man so he’d been putting it off…

 

“You know, Derek, there are other chairs in this room.” Andy said, sounding amused. 

 

Derek looked down at where he was sitting, confused. 

 

“What’s wrong with where he’s sitting?” Cora asked. Which, yeah. That’s what he would like to know. 

 

“Don’t worry about it man, born wolves are weird.” Isaac said, not even looking over at Derek. 

 

Andy huffed, turning back to the screen. “I was just thinking Stiles might not like getting squished.” 

 

Derek started to pull back, concerned, “am I-“ 

 

Stiles reached out, halting Derek’s movement with one hand and still doing something with his controller with his other hand, “you’re fine, big guy. Stay exactly where you are. I’ll let you know if I feel squished.” 

 

Derek settled back down, feeling satisfied and barely managing to hold back a smug look. Andy didn’t make any more comments. 

 

A few minutes later, Lisa walked in carrying boxes of pizza. The first thing she did was zero in on the TV and smile with glee. “Did you guys get a new PS4 game?” 

 

Derek rolled his eyes, deciding then and there that he was going to take Charlie for a long walk after pizza.

 

—

 

“It’s embarrassing, seeing people my age going off to college and stuff. It’s like.. they’ve got their whole lives ahead of them.”

 

Derek hummed, running his fingers over Stiles knuckles as he made a fist in their sheets. “You have your whole life ahead of you too, you know. You’re only 19.” 

 

Stiles made a noise that may have been a snort, “19 with no high school diploma, job experience, or money.” 

 

“We’ll figure it out. I didn’t get my diploma either, I got my GED and started finding work in construction.” 

 

“You had money though.” 

 

“Actually, we didn’t. Not at first. Laura only had access to whatever was in our parents bank accounts for a short period of time before they froze. We didn’t figure out the inheritance for a long time. We had to live off what savings we’d managed to take, which wasn’t a lot, especially when faced with New York prices. Laura worked while I studied for my GED, and then we both worked.” Derek smiled, remembering his time here with his sister fondly. 

 

“I’m sorry, I just assumed,” Stiles shook his head, turning his hand over until their hands were clasped together. 

 

“It’s fine.” 

 

“I don’t have a Laura though..I won’t be able to afford anything like that.” 

 

“You have me,” Derek said simply, “we’ll figure it out.” 

 

Stiles didn’t say anything, turning away from him, and Derek was starting to worry he had over stepped what Stiles considered what ‘pack’ meant again. But then Stiles looked at him, and his eyes were shiny and bright. 

 

“Yeah,” he whispered in what sounded like wonder, “I guess I do have you.” 

 

—

 

“Come on, Stiles, it’s going to be great!” Andy said as he threw another bag of chips into the picnic basket.  

 

Stiles smiled back at him warily. Half the pack had birthdays in August, so they had decided to have one giant picnic party in Central Park to celebrate. Stiles had agreed to go, but now he did not feel so sure.  He had been on more walks with pack members since the Mitchel incident happened a few months ago, and he had been to Lucinda and Lisa’s house too but… he still hasn’t spent any substantial time in public since he moved in with Derek. That was like.. Half a year behind these nice safe walls. 

 

“The whole pack is going to be there. No one will let anything happen to you,” Lisa assured him from her spot on the floor.  Charlie always went to her instead of Stiles whenever she was around.. Little traitor. 

 

“You’re right. This will be great. And it’s just Central Park, right? I  _ lived _ there, I can totally do this.”  

 

Andy’s smile faltered a bit, but Lisa stood up to give his shoulder a squeeze.  Derek’s suggestion to share more with the rest of the pack was actually working out pretty well.  Stiles now felt supported by more people than he ever thought he could have again, and Derek no longer had the sole burden of all of Stiles’ problems… 

 

Not that Derek was no longer his number 1 go to guy, but still. It was good to have a pack again. To feel all this lovely, lovely love again. 

 

A part of his mind still wondered when the other shoe would drop, and he’d lose his whole pack all over again, but he shoved that down. Everyday it got easier to shove that down.

 

“Yeah, man,” Andy said, finally recovering from Stiles causal homeless comment, “and there will be frisbee, and cupcakes, it’s going to be great.” 

 

Stiles smiled, appreciating Andy’s attempt to stay positive.  

 

“Are we ready to go?” Lisa asked. 

 

Stiles nodded, bending down to grab Charlie’s leash. “Let’s do this.” 

 

\-- 

 

It was a beautiful summer day. The kind that most television shows always seemed to have. The sun was shiny, kids were laughing, even the grass looked more greener than its usual green.  

 

Stiles felt himself calming down as the trio made their way to the rest of the pack.  Marco, Cora and Izzy had come to the park early (like morning time early) to claim a spot for their picnic shindig. Isaac had picked up Nana and the strange things she had wanted to bring. She was still spreading lines of sand outing the grass, so Stiles guessed they had only arrived a short time before them. 

 

Derek was going to be here later, being the only one who couldn’t get the Saturday off work. Stiles was disappointed he wasn’t here for this, but he was feeling confident that they would all be happy and relaxed by the time Derek arrived. Yep. Stiles did not need Derek there for everything, no sir. He had the rest of the pack now. He could do this. 

 

He could do this. 

 

“Hey you three!” Cora called when she spotted them.  

 

Marco beamed over at them, turning from his spot at their mini barbecue.  “Welcome! Come find a seat!” 

 

“Oh good, Stiles!” Lucinda said, “come help me set this up.” 

 

Stiles dropped his bag, handing Charlie’s leash over to Lisa, and made his way over to her, grabbing the flying squirrel when she jumped off her head and flew directly at his face. 

 

“Does she have to do that every time?” Stiles grumbled, moving the squirrel to his hair. 

 

“Yes. She likes you.” 

 

“Are you ever going to tell me her name?” 

 

“Squirrels don’t have names, don’t be ridiculous, now!” Lucinda threw some more sand on the ground. They both watched as it twirled into a swirl in the grass.  “That’s the swirling shape we want, copy that as we make our way around the camp.” 

 

“Um, how? And why?” 

 

Lucinda dropped a handful of sand into his palm.  “We’ve worked with mountain ash before, it’s the same principle. This is just sand from a magic beach in Australia instead. Most of Magic is used with belief and intent, so do that. As for the why, these are simple runes that blur an area from their surroundings.  People can see it, but they look right past it like nothing is there, no matter how strange or peculiar it might seem.” 

 

“Oh, cool.” Stiles felt some of the grains between his fingers. Felt like normal sand to him. 

 

Lucinda hummed beside him in agreement. “I know that Izzy is starting to show her wolf side, I didn’t want Cora or Marco to worry about her.  I also know you feel anxious with your first big outing.” 

 

Stiles blushed, “I-“ 

 

“No judgement here, my dear padawan. No one can blame you after everything you’ve been through. That being said, it is in everyone’s best interest to keep you calm.” 

 

Stiles nodded. Made sense.  

 

He picked up half of the pile in his hand, throwing it out in the grass. He was pleased to see it swirl into the same pattern as Lucinda’s.  The two of them worked together, splitting up to create a wide circle around the packs picnic. 

 

By the time they were finished, the food was ready and layed out across the blankets. 

 

Stiles ate between Lucinda and Isaac, laughing and relaxing as the pack enjoyed their time in the sun. Lucinda’s spell seemed to be working, no one gave them a second glance. Not even a couple that walked within a foot of their sandy barrier.  

 

“Have you put any more thought into those online classes?” Isaac asked. 

 

Stiles shook his head, smiling fondly at the beta.  In the last month or so, Isaac started mentioning online classes. Something small to get Stiles back into the world, into thinking about his future. Stiles had yet to take him up on any of his offers. 

 

“Come on, Stiles, you would only have to take one or two classes to start with.” 

 

Stiles laughed, “you know it isn’t an issue with the workload.” 

 

“You could register under my name?” Isaac asked.  

 

“Then what would the point be of taking the classes?” Stiles asked with a raised brow.  

 

Isaac huffed, “we could get you a fake ID?” 

 

“You know people who can do that?” Stiles asked, grinning. 

 

“Well.. no.” 

 

“I do,” Lucinda chimed in, leaning into Stiles space, “but I would like to know why they are needed before I pull out my resources.” 

 

Stiles inched back, away from the two of them. Jeez, he had forgotten how nosy pack could be. “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it Lucinda.” He was completely unsurprised she had those resources, but he didn’t want them. “Isaac just likes to tease.” 

 

Isaac bristled at that, pointing a French Fry at Stiles he snapped, “Isaac just wants his friend to be happy and healthy in a normal life.”

 

“Well Stiles is happy with the way things are!” Stiles flailed his arms in emphasis. 

 

“Why are you two speaking in third person?” Lucinda asked. 

 

Thankfully, their ridiculous conversation was cut off by Izzy, who sprouted a furry face and were claws, and ran at Lisa with a low, playful growl.  

 

Lisa caught her and threw her in the air easily, growling right back.  Charlie barked around them in excitement. 

 

Cora glanced around anxiously. 

 

“You’re sure these runes work?”  She asked Lucinda. 

 

Lucinda nodded, “yes. Don’t worry, no one will notice your pup. She can play.”  

 

Cora nodded, but she still held her lips tightly together with nerves.  

 

“Lucinda is the best witch there is, mi amore, I trust her with our lives. And Stiles is her promising apprentice. I have no doubt that they were able to pull off a few simple charms together,” Marco said, smiling at all of them.  

 

Stiles felt a rush of pleasure at the words. When Marco had invited him into the pack, he had assumed it was for Derek.  For the first time he felt like more than just an extension of Derek’s old life.. maybe he could bring something new that was all his own to this little pack.  He hesitantly smiled back at his new Alpha, and Marco beamed at him in return. 

 

Isaac nudged his shoulder, “you know we all just want what’s best for you, right?”

 

Stiles nudged him back with a smile. He was starting to learn that.

 

He could do this. 

 

—

 

By the time Derek arrived, the pack had moved on from the food and started playing games. 

 

Lisa and Cora were playing card games beside a napping Izzy. Marco and Nana were playing some ancient board game beside them.  

 

Isaac, Andy and Stiles were throwing a frisbee around the field of grass beside them.  Stiles was always sure to stay within the lines of their picnic, but Andy and Isaac didn’t mind running outside of the barrier.  Charlie ran between all three, trying to catch the flying disk. 

 

They all laughed when Derek intercepted the frisbee as soon as he arrived.  

 

“Where is everyone? I could only spot you two.” Derek asked Isaac and Andy. 

 

Stiles, probably a bit too excited to see Derek, jumped on the mans back. Derek startled, but grabbed into Stiles legs reflexively.  

 

“Where’d you come from?” Derek laughed.  

 

“Lucinda and I made a barrier so people can’t really see us if they don’t know what they’re looking for,” Stiles explained, pointing towards their picnic, his hand waving in front of Derek’s face.  Derek turned to see what he was pointing at, grunting in surprise when he walked a few steps forward and suddenly everyone was there. 

 

“Ta da!” Stiles exclaimed, “this way our little were pup can play and nap as she please.” 

 

They both turned to watch Izzy for a moment, her little furry ears twitching in her sleep. 

 

Derek and Stiles joined the group in the blankets. Stiles pulled out the plate he had saved for him, and Derek nuzzled his cheek in thanks.  

 

It was probably weird that Stiles did not find that weird. 

 

The afternoon continued on, all pack members in a happy daze.  Stiles joined Marco and Lucinda in their game of Go, an old Japanese game that Stiles remembered Kira and her family explaining to him after the whole Nogitsune thing. It was nice to play a round when life and death weren’t on the line.  Derek joined Lisa and Cora in their card games. The two of them leaned against each other as they played, not noticing the smirks and eyebrow lifts the rest of the pack exchanged at the easy way they touched each other. 

 

The trouble came when Stiles had to pee.  

 

The group all made noises of acknowledgement when Stiles said he was going to use the bathroom.  It wasn’t a big deal to them, which was fine. It was kind of a relief, actually, that they didn’t think he was too broken to go to the bloody bathroom all by himself.  

 

It was just… he hasn’t left the barrier since they made it. He was kind of hoping someone else would need to go too. 

 

But, he could do this. 

 

He made his way to the bathrooms cautiously, sighing in relief when he found it empty when he walked in.  He’s been in this place so many times, it was strange to come back. This is where he’d brush his teeth, shave, wash the bits of skin he could.  

 

The sharps box on the wall was where he threw out most of his needles.  

 

Stiles quickly locked himself into a cubicle. This wasn’t his life anymore, he didn’t need to think about it.  

 

He used the restroom quickly, not even bothering to dry his hands before rushing outside again. 

He had just let out a sigh of relief when someone grabbed his arm and dragged him behind the little building.  

 

People really needed to stop doing this.  

 

“DEREK!” Stiles shouted, not bothering to see who it was before calling for help.  He had learned his lesson there. 

 

A hand covered his mouth but Stiles easily pushed it away. “DEREK!” 

 

“Stiles, shut up!” A raspy voice said. 

 

Stiles turned to his attacker, feeling the blood drain out of him when he saw the familiar face.  

 

Fred. His dealer for the first 6 months he lived in New York.  The bastard looked smug right now, hands moving over Stiles body like they belonged there… looking back, this is how he always looked. 

 

“Derek told me he was going to meet his friends at Central Park after work. I figured there weren’t that many Stiles around and knew it had to be you,” the man reached down and squeezed Stiles ass.  Stiles couldn’t find it in him to stop him. “Where have you been boy? I missed this mouth of yours.” Fred raised his other hand to run his thumb over Stiles lips. 

 

“Stiles?” Derek called. Stiles blinked out of his shock, shoving Fred off of him. 

 

“Derek!” 

 

Derek appeared around the building, growling when he saw Fred looming close to Stiles.  

 

“Get away from him.” Derek snapped. 

 

“Why? We’re having a bit of fun, right Stiles? Like old times.” Fred said, reaching for Stiles again only to be slapped away. 

 

“I never had fun with you.” 

 

Fred shook his head in mock sadness, “no, only with the drugs I provided.”  

 

Stiles wanted to say more. He wanted to shout and scream that he hadn’t enjoyed a single minute of that entire year of his life, but now Derek was standing between them. He looked confused. 

 

“You’re the Fred that sold Stiles drugs? Why? You have a job!” 

 

Fred rolled his eyes, “in construction. You think I could afford any good shit with what they pay me?” 

 

“I’m calling the cops.” Derek snarled, digging in his pocket.  

 

“If you do I’ll tell them Stiles here was a prostitute. He’ll get just as much time as I do.” 

 

Derek growled, “he wouldn’t. And you have no proof.” 

 

“I have videos.” 

 

Stiles could feel his heart stop. He hadn’t known about any videos. 

 

“You manipulated him,” Derek snarled. 

 

“Oh please, he begged for it. You think I found him first? He came crawling to me. Time and time again.” Fred taunted.  

 

Derek growled and shoved Fred against the building, telling him to shut up.  Stiles watched this with detached fear, he felt sick. It was true. All of it. Fred would have let him pay with cash every time, but Stiles never minded getting it for free where he could.  

 

He had whored himself out. He was disgusting.  

 

The pack would be disgusted with him if they knew. 

 

Derek was pulling out his phone again, telling Fred he would get justice for what he had done to Stiles but.. 

 

But Stiles was the one who had done this all to himself.  

 

Stiles and Theo. 

 

Fred was just a convenient bystander who came in after the story was already finished.  

 

“Derek, it’s fine.” Stiles croaked out.  Derek turned towards him, eyebrows shooting up.  

 

“It’s not fine. This bastard used you-“ 

 

“And I used him. Drop it, let’s just go.” 

 

Derek frowned. “No. He’s probably still doing this, I won't always be there to protect you. I need to get rid of him now, and it’s not like I can rip his throat out in the middle of Central Park.”  

 

Stiles froze. He won’t always be here? Maybe he had misunderstood that statement. “You won’t always be there?” 

 

Derek shook his head, distracted and turning back to his phone. “Life gets in the way, it’s impossible to stay together forever. You know that.”  

 

No, he hadn’t. He had honestly thought they would stay together forever. Like a fucking idiot.  

 

He thought he could have this. 

He was wrong. 

 

He couldn’t do this. 

 

Stiles slowly started backing away, feeling the panic claw at his chest.  Derek didn’t notice until he was a few feet away from him. 

 

“Stiles? What’s wrong? He can’t get to you, I’m holding him down.” 

 

Stiles nodded dumbly, but he kept taking steps back. 

 

“Stiles?” 

 

“Wow I thought the slut was stupid because of all the coke. Maybe it rot his brain?” Fred sneered. 

 

“Shut up,” Derek snarled at him. He didn’t take his eyes off of Stiles though. “Stiles, calm down. Someone in my pack will be here soon.” 

 

Someone in  _ my _ pack. 

 

Stiles turned and ran.  

 

—

 

He ran for the one spot he knew was safe in this godforsaken city. He couldn’t see where he was going, his eyes blurry with panic or tears. 

 

He slowed down before he ran into something. 

 

Stiles glanced behind him to see if Derek had followed, but of course he hadn’t. He had thought that maybe Derek- 

 

But no. Stiles was too wrecked to have any normal relationship, let alone a romantic one. Let alone a stable, long term one.  He had been an idiot to think that an entire pack full of people would accept him for all the shit he’s been through. That Derek would accept him.  He was dirty. Broken. That’s all. 

 

They were all better off without him. 

 

Stiles wouldn’t have anyone ever again. 

 

Theo has seen to that. 

And Stiles.. Stiles had allowed it to happen.  

 

Stiles tried to draw in breaths as the thoughts and memories slammed down on him.  Things he hadn’t let himself think of in a long time.

 

He still couldn’t believe he had allowed Theo fucking Reiken ruin his life. He had done it blatantly too. Stiles had known all of his decisions were bad, he had  _ known _ \- but he had done it anyway. In the hopes that Scott and Dad would never find out about- 

 

Stiles shook his head.  

 

He needed to get a grip before he lost it and got possessed again. New York City didn’t need a high death count in their favorite park.  

 

As he neared the path that lead to his clearing, Stiles took one last look around to make sure no one was following- 

 

Theo. A few feet away. Smirking at Stiles with his stupid smug face. Stiles gasped and fell flat on his back, dragging his arms through the dirt to get away from-

 

He blinked and Theo was gone. 

 

Fuck. Fuck he needed to get a fucking grip.  

 

He scrambled to his feet and ran, cursing when the edges of his vision started to blur.  

 

— 

 

“Stiles, wait!” Derek yelled after the fleeing boy.  Stiles was out of sight a second later though, leaving Derek with his dealer.  

 

Derek turned and punched a fist beside the man's head, not even caring that he shattered his own phone in the process. 

 

“The fuck-?” Fred flinched away as pieces of granite fell against his face. 

 

“If you ever so much as look at Stiles again, I will fucking end you.” Derek snarled, spitting in the mans face.  

 

“How did you punch a hole in the wall?!” Fred screamed. Derek sighed, grabbing a fistful of the mans shirt and dragging him forward.  

 

Isaac and Lisa appeared before Derek rounded the building. 

 

“What happened?” Lisa asked, “where’s Stiles?” 

 

Derek shook his head, “he ran off. You and I are going after him. Isaac, take this asshole.” He threw the man down at Isaacs feet. Isaac picked him up off the ground easily. “He’s one of the dicks who was dealing to Stiles when he first got here. He takes advantage of homeless kids to sell drugs and get sexual favors. And also to apparently make underage porn. I would call the cops myself, but,” Derek dropped his shattered phone to the ground with a shrug.  

 

“What- Stiles said he was legal.” Fred said, paling even more. 

 

“Depends on when you made those movies. I’m also guessing you don’t go around checking these kids ID.” Derek growled. 

 

“I’ve got him, go find Stiles.” Isaac said, already dragging the man away. Fred didn’t put up a fight, he looked like a man who had received a death sentence. 

 

Good. Derek wished he could kill the man himself.  

 

Lisa and Derek made their way to where Derek had last seen him, following the intense emotions the kid had wafting after him.  

 

“Do you think I should go get Nana?” Lisa asked. 

 

Derek shook his head. He knew Stiles had gotten better at keeping the panic at bay. Stiles was strong, he could do this. 

 

They follows the trail until it broke off into the bushes at the side. Lisa looked confused, but Derek sighed in relief. Stiles hadn’t gone for drugs, he’d gone to a safe place. 

 

“I know where he went, come on.” He walked into the bushes, hearing Lisa follow his lead.  

 

The scent of pain grew strong as they drew closer to the clearing. Derek hoped Stiles was still Stiles by the time they got there. 

 

Derek shook that fear away. He would be. Stiles was the strongest person he knew. 

 

When they finally broke into the little clearing, Derek sagged in relief.  Stiles was still here - rocking in distress, but still here. 

 

“Hey, hey,” Derek said, crouching down beside the quaking form.  Stiles had his head between his knees, he didn’t move when Derek started to rub his back.  “Stiles? Come on, it’s okay.” 

 

Stiles jerked up then, he shoved Derek’s hand off and scooted back and away from him.  Derek watched all this in surprise. 

 

Okay, no touching. Back to the basics then.  

 

“It’s okay, I’m not going anywhere. We’ll stay here as long as you need,” Derek said, trying to sound reassuring. His heart clenched when the tear streaked face did not relax, but instead turned into a glare. 

 

“Not going anywhere?” Stiles sneered, “I thought it was impossible to stay together forever. I thought I was supposed to  _ know _ that.”  

 

Derek’s brow furrowed in confusion, “what?” 

 

Stiles face grew red and blotchy.  The sharp smell of anger cut through the sadness.  “You just told me that you wouldn’t always be there. You said it was  _ your _ pack, not our pack!” Suddenly all the anger drained out of the man, and Stiles slumped to the side with a sigh. “I should have known better than to think I could have this.”  

 

The pieces clicked together, and Derek wanted to hit his head against the nearest tree. He had been so distracted by Fred and phoning the police, he hadn’t payed enough attention to what he had been saying to Stiles.  

 

“Stiles, I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant-“ 

 

“Leave me alone, Derek. I need to learn how to live alone again.” 

 

“No,” Derek moved forward. He stopped a few inches away when Stiles tensed. “Listen to me. I meant that I can not physically be around you all the time. I meant I already have a job that keeps me away, and someday you will probably have a job too. Life keeps us busy and apart, and I don’t want that creep getting to you when you’re out walking Charlie or something. That’s all I meant. I was in no way telling you I wouldn’t be there for you, or that you were not part of this pack, okay? You are. Marco had the official pack member talk with you and everything, you’re in this pack. You have this.” 

 

Stiles was still looking at him dubiously. Derek wanted to grab him and tuck him back into their bed in their home. Prove his love in actions, words never worked out for him. 

 

“Marco can feel your bond,” Lisa cut in, crouching down a foot behind Derek, “you’re part of this pack, no matter your relationship with Derek. If you want space from him, any one of us would open our homes to you. You are not alone anymore.” 

 

Derek wanted to growl at even the idea of space, but he was grateful she was here to say it. If that’s what Stiles needed, Derek would be happy to give it. 

 

Stiles eyes swiveled between the two of them.  They settled on Derek. 

 

“You can’t promise this. You don’t know everything. You’re going to hate me when you find out the truth.” 

 

“That’s impossible. Even when you were an annoying brat, I never hated you.” Derek said, hoping for a smile. 

 

Stiles was still too trapped in his own head though. He shook it in distress. “Theo was right, I’m never going to have anyone again. I’m alone.” 

 

“No. You’re not alone, and I’ll prove it.” Derek moved forward, gently laying a hand on Stiles shoulder. Stiles flinched but he didn’t move away. “Tell me. Tell me everything-“

 

“No.” 

 

“Tell me everything, and I promise my opinion of you won’t change after.” 

 

Stiles eyed him warily, “Derek, you can’t promise that.” 

 

“I just did.” Derek said with a smirk, “whatever it is that is eating at you, tell me. It won’t change a thing between us.” 

 

The young man looked down, still unsure.  

 

“I came when you called, didn’t I?” 

 

Reluctantly, Stiles nodded. 

 

“I told you once that I am always listening for you. I always will.” 

 

Stiles looked up at him again, his cheek glistening with new tears.  Derek slowly reached up to wipe them away. 

 

“Tell me?” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

—

 

Lisa made sure the two of them got home before she left to update the pack.  Derek appreciated her so much right now, honestly he needed to get that woman a gift basket or something.  

 

At home, Derek made Stiles shower to calm down. They didn’t want another panic attack while Stiles was talking. He went to make tea while Stiles was in the bathroom, choosing a calming honey chamomile.  

 

He set the tea up on the coffee table, arranging the couch with pillows and blankets. He wanted to make it as much like their bed as possible, but didn’t want to ruin the bed for Stiles.. it has grown to be their safe space, and Derek had a feeling this would not be the safest conversation. 

 

When Stiles came out of the bathroom, he silently joined Derek on the couch.  He wrapped himself in a blanket and Derek handed him a mug. 

 

They sat like that for a moment before Derek broke the silence.  

 

“Whenever you’re ready.. and whatever you want to start with. I’ll uh, I’ll wait here for you.” 

 

Stiles nodded, taking a sip of the tea before coughing awkwardly. “I don’t know where to start.” 

 

“Okay.. okay, why don’t you start with the pack? Why did you leave the pack?” 

 

“I didn’t want to. Scott kicked me out.” 

 

Derek frowned, “why?” 

 

“He was mad at me..” Stiles eyes glazed over as he said it, “so mad.” 

 

“Scott? Happy go lucky, true Alpha Scott was mad?” Derek said, trying to lighten the mood, “what did you do, kill someone?” 

 

Stiles didn’t say anything, but he curled into himself on the couch. Derek swallowed uneasily. 

 

“Sorry, that wasn’t… alright, you’ve mentioned a boy named Theo? Was he the reason Scott was mad?” 

 

Stiles shook his head, but then froze and started to nod. Then he squeezed his eyes shut.

 

“Okay… who is Theo?” 

 

“Theo was someone who went to school with us. He’s a psychopath who killed his own sister to become a werecoyote.” 

 

Derek thought that over. That didn’t really fill in any helpful pieces, “Okay, and he’s.. he’s part of the pack now?” 

 

“Yeah. Scott let him in even though I told him the guy couldn’t be trusted…” 

 

“Okay..” 

 

Stiles sighed and straightened up again. He put the mug down and turned to face Derek, eyes focusing more on his left ear than his eyes. 

 

“Look I’ll.. I’ll just start at the beginning. Don’t say anything until I’m finished, okay? Otherwise I might not be able to get this all out. You can say or do whatever once I’m done.” 

 

Derek nodded, “but I’m not kicking you out or anything, remember? Nothing changes.” 

 

Stiles snorted. “Sure.” He took a deep breath, and started to talk. 

 

—

 

_ Stiles ran through the shelves, ducking down into the darkness when he couldn’t hear Donovan anywhere near him.  He tried to control his breathing, staying as silent as possible so he wouldn’t be found.  _

 

_ He was about 99% sure of what would happen if Donovan got his hands on him.   _

 

_ Donovan waltzed in, talking some bullshit about how horrible Stiles Dad was. Any other day he would defend his father, but right now he needed to fucking leave, like, as soon as possible.   _

 

_ After he watched Donovan move up the staircase, he took his chance to run for it.  Two steps later, a hand reached through the bookshelves to pull him down.  _

 

_ Stiles flailed, but he couldn’t get away. How the fuck did this guy even get back down here?   _

 

_ Finally he managed to break free, running blind.  Donovan right behind him - Stiles internally cursed himself for heading deeper into the library instead of towards the bloody doors.  Donovan was right there though, so he didn’t have time to think - he climbed the weird scaffolding thing the construction workers had set up.  Maybe he could get to the top and have a second to think -  _

 

_ Donovan grabbed his legs, yanking him towards the ground.  Stiles gripped tighter, panic making his fingers shake. Fuck. Fuck.  He’s tugged down another inch, and Stiles kicked out behind him blindly - it didn’t work. Donovan started making jokes about eating his legs but keeping him alive.  _

 

_ Fuck. Fuck.  _

 

_ Stiles reached above him, hoping there was something, anything, to use. He spotted a pin, one little pin holding back a pile of polls.  _

 

_ The pin might buy him some time. He just needs some fucking time.  _

 

_ Reaching forward one last time, Stiles grasped it in his sweaty hands. He pulled-  _

 

_ The polls come crashing down. Stiles ducked his head, hoping he didn’t get knocked off in the process of this genius plan. A squelching noise cuts off Donovan’s angry cry… when the last of the polls stopped rolling, Stiles was afraid to look down.  _

 

_ “Stilinski, you fucking asshole, I’ll tear you limb from limb for this!” Donovan yelled.  _

 

_ Stiles took a steadying breath. Donovan wasn’t grabbing into him anymore, that was good. That was a good thing. And he was shouting, so he was probably still alive. Stiles just needed to call Scott and-  _

 

_ Stiles turned and all thoughts of this ending well flew out of his mind.  Donovan had been impaled by two polls, one through his leg, one through the shoulder.  He was alive because they hadn’t hit anything major, but with this amount of blood loss he wouldn’t last long without help.. even if he was a supernatural creature now.   _

 

_ Scott wouldn’t like this.  _

 

_ Stiles slowly made his way down. He reached for his phone, but found an empty pocket.  He had probably dropped it at some point in the fight (run) for his life. Same with that useless wrench.   _

 

_ He flinched back when Donovan lunged at him.  _

 

_ “I’m going to kill you!” The man screamed, “and then I’ll kill your dear old Dad. Then I’ll find out who your friends are, and I’ll kill them too!”  _

 

_ “You’re not really in a position right now to be making threats, dickhead.” Stiles said. His voice sounded weak to his ears, but Donovan didn’t seem to notice. He started to scream - thrashing his good arm around to get to Stiles.  _

 

_ Stiles stood there, stricken. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t go near the guy to help him, he didn’t have a phone to call for backup. He’d probably be dead by the time Stiles left and returned with help.  _

 

_ Good riddance.  _

 

_ Stiles winced at the thought, but he couldn’t help but think that the world would be a better place without this asshole in it.  _

 

_ Scott didn’t like that kind of thinking though. Stiles was already on thin ice when it came to questioning his sanity.  _

 

_ “Look man, maybe we can get these polls out,” Stiles said, trying to step forward. He jerked back when Donovan lashed out at him again.   _

 

_ Fuck, what was he supposed to do? Stiles blinked.  _

_ Then he blinked again when his vision started to blur -  _

 

_ No. Not now. He couldn’t be found with a dead body and no memory. He would be sent to Eichen House all over again.  _

 

_ He blinked furiously, but it did nothing.  _

_ His vision blacked out, along with Donovan’s screams.  _

 

_ — _

 

_ “Stiles! What did you do?!”  _

 

_ Stiles came to awareness fast - blinking and rolling back against a hard surface with a gasp.  _

 

_ “Tell me why you did it!”  Someone shouted.  _

 

_ Stiles looked around. Theo. Standing above Stiles and looking terrified… or, not smug at least. He looked behind him to find his car, he reached to pat her but stopped when he found his fingers were clenched around a bloody wrench.  _

 

_ Bloody fingers.  _

 

_ His whole fucking body was covered in blood splatter.  _

 

_ “What-“ he reached to his face, pulling it away to find blood there too.  _

 

_ “Stiles, why did you kill that guy?” Theo asked.  _

 

_ Stiles felt something inside him shrivel up and die.  _

 

_ “What?” He squeezed out. No. It was an accident. Stiles hadn’t-  _

 

_ “I saw your Jeep, and when I got close enough I could smell your fear. By the time I got in the library you had him pinned and you were smashing his face in with a wrench.”  _

 

_ Stiles just stared at him, too stunned to speak.  _

 

_ “Was he- did he hurt you?” Theo asked, looking Stiles over for wounds. “You seemed fine when you walked out, other than the not talking thing for a few minutes. And then falling on the ground.”   _

 

_ Stiles wasn’t listening, he was still focusing on the ‘smashed his face in with a wrench’ part. He pried his fingers off the wrench in disgust, watching as it fell with a clatter to the ground.  _

 

_ “Where’s Donovan?” He asked.  _

 

_ Theo looked at him like he was crazy. Hell, he probably was. “In the library where you left him. I mean, that was cold. You didn’t even check if he was dead or not.”  _

 

_ “Did- did you check?”  _

 

_ “Yeah,” Theo nodded, “he was dead.”  _

 

_ Stiles swallowed down the bitter taste in his mouth, then stumbled to his feet and ran, grabbing the wrench on the way up. Last thing he remembered, Donovan was alive. Maybe Theo was lying. He was a dick like that, he could totally be-  _

 

_ There was nothing there.  Where the body had been was a blank space. No fallen polls. No blood. Nothing.  _

 

_ “Wow. Someone took the body?” Theo asked behind him.  _

 

_ Stiles didn’t reply. He stared unblinking at where the body had been.  _

 

_ His heart started pounding.  _

 

_ Twirling, his eyes latched onto Theos. “Don’t tell Scott.”  _

 

_ Theo looked between him and the space Donovan had been. “What? About the guy?”  _

 

_ “Yes. About the body and- and whatever you saw. Don’t tell him. Please.”  _

 

_ Theo frowned. “I feel like this is one of those things Alphas like to know.”  _

 

_ Stiles scrubbed his hands through his hair in frustration. He fought back a gag when he realized all that had accomplished was spreading more blood across his body.  _

 

_ “Just- please, Theo, don’t tell him. He doesn’t like- he’s against killing, Okay? He wouldn’t.. approve of this.”  _

 

_ Theo didn’t say anything. The eyes roving over Stiles body were calculating.  _

 

_ “Please, Theo, even if it was self defense-“  _

 

_ “It didn’t look like self defense to me.” Theo cut him off.  _

 

_ Stiles swallowed. He took a measured breath. “What do you mean? He attacked me first.”  _

 

_ “Alright, but you’ve barely got a scratch on you. He was pinned to the ground when you bashed his head in.”  _

 

_ Stiles closed his eyes against that mental image. “Look. It doesn’t matter. There’s no body, no proof he’s even dead. Just don’t tell Scott. Please?”  _

 

_ Theo looked him up and down, he looked smug again. “No body, but your clothes and that wrench are covered in that guys blood.”  _

 

_ Stiles paled. Fuck. Fuck, he was right. He was screwed. He deserved to go to jail for what he had done anyway- _

 

_ “What would I get out of this?” Theo asked.  _

 

_ Stiles scrunched in his brow, “what do you want?”  _

 

_ Theo smiled. Fucking skeeze, how could he smile right now?  “I’ll think of something.”  _

 

_ “But- so you won’t tell?”  _

 

_ “If you do what I ask when I ask, I won’t say a word.”  _

 

_ Stiles nodded, swaying in relief. “Okay. Deal.”  _

 

_ “I’d get that blood off before you go walking around in public though.”  _

 

_ Stiles looked down at himself, grimacing at the blood spray. _

 

_ “I’ll see you around, Stilinski.”  _

 

_ Theo waved cheerfully (smugly) as he left, leaving Stiles standing alone in the clean library.  _

 

_ When he got a better grip on his pounding heart and hyperventilating breath, Stiles made his way down to the locker room. He took off his bloody clothes, wrapped them around the wrench, and shoved them to the bottom of the garbage bin.  _

 

_ He would take the garbage bag out to the dumpster when he left.  _

 

_ He showered quickly, scrubbing at his skin furiously. Watching until no more blood was rolling down the drain, Stiles shut off the water, quickly dressing in his gym strip.  _

 

_ He grabbed the bag on his way out, making sure to leave no traces behind.  _

 

_ If he was lucky, people would think Donovan had taken off. Maybe to another State. Nothing lead back to Stiles…  _

 

_ He just had to keep Theo quiet.  _

 

_ — _

 

_ It was harder to lie to everyone he knew than he thought.  He and his Dad had finally gotten past all their issues with Stiles lying all the time, and now he was back at it again. It did not help that the Sheriff's station was searching for Donovan inside Beacon Hills, and his Dad assumed it was related to the supernatural crap going on.  _

 

_ The Sheriff gave Stiles a funny look whenever he had no comment, or worse, tried to change the subject.  It brought him back to sophomore year, and it sucked.  _

 

_ Malia, Stiles was realizing, was disturbingly okay with death.  She talked about killing people nonchalantly all the time. She talked about abandoning the pack if things got rough. She talked about hunting down her mom before her mom hunted her…  _

 

_ Stiles was mostly avoiding her, to say the least.  _

 

_ Lydia he avoided entirely. That woman was too smart to be around right now.  _

 

_ And Scott… Stiles didn’t know what to say to Scott. Half the time he made some dumb joke, the other half of the time he sprouted bullshit ideas about Donovan and the others monsters of the week in Beacon Bills.   _

 

_ Scott hadn’t seemed to notice anything was off. Stiles was hoping to keep it that way.  _

 

_ All he needed to do was keep Theo quiet.  _

 

_ — _

 

_ The blackouts, or zone outs, or whatever they were, they were getting worse.  Stiles was lucky if he went a whole day without missing time.  _

 

_ It scared the shit out of him.  _

 

_ He was sure the only reason no one has noticed yet was because he's been avoiding everyone.  He knew it’s happened at school though, and he had no idea what people thought when he walked around silently ignoring everyone.  _

 

_ He zoned out in history and woke up on the floor of a bathroom, pages of history notes sprawled around him.   _

 

_ He zoned out sitting on the bench at lacrosse, and woke up slumped in his Jeep.  _

 

_ He zoned out in the kitchen and woke up in his bed - an entire day later. Everyone assumed he had been sick, he didn’t bother correcting them.  _

 

_ He blacked out and he woke up in a different place. Every. Time.  _

 

_ He didn’t know what he’s done.  _

_ He didn’t know who he’s been around.  _

 

_ He didn’t know how to fix it. _

 

_ — _

 

_ Theo showed up on a Thursday night two weeks after the incident.  Stiles Dad is on night shift, which is the only reason why Stiles let’s him in the house in the first place.  _

 

_ “At least you knocked on the door like a normal person.” Stikes said with a sigh. “Did you figure out what you want?” _

 

_ “Yes. Let’s go to your room.” Theo said, already heading for the stairs.  _

 

_ Stiles frowned, but followed after him anyway. It’s not like he had much of a choice.  _

 

_ When he got to his room, Theo was taking off his shirt.  _

 

_ “Uh- what are you doing, man? People usually keep clothes on when they’re having a conversation.”   _

 

_ “Take your clothes off.” Theo said, reaching for his own belt buckle.   _

 

_ “What-no!” Stiles crossed his arms. “Just tell me what you want and leave.”  _

 

_ “This is what I want. I want you on your knees between my legs. Then I want to fuck you.”  _

 

_ Stiles felt his blood run cold. This is not what he had meant when he said anything.  _

 

_ “I’m not doing this.”  _

 

_ Theo smirked at him. “Fine, I’ll go tell Scott everything I saw.”  _

 

_ Stiles breath hitched. He glared at the other boy, “he won’t believe you.”  _

 

_ “No? And when he asks you? What are you going to say?”  _

 

_ “I don’t know anything about it.”  _

 

_ “Heart blip, you’re lying,” Theo tapped his own ear. “If I can hear it, so can he.”  _

 

_ Stiles floundered. This was insane. “There’s no body! No evidence!”  _

 

_ Theo shrugged, “not now, but when they do find the body I also have the murder weapon covered in your fingerprints.”  _

 

_ Stiles heart and lungs all stopped working at once. “That’s. No, I threw that out-“  _

 

_ “In the garbage bag you threw into the high school dumpster? Wrapped in your bloody clothes? Yeah, I pulled that out. It’s in a safe place, don’t worry.”  _

 

_ Stiles opened and closed his mouth, but nothing came out. He had nothing.  _

 

_ “You wanted Donovan dead, didn’t you? Can you honestly say you didn’t want him dead?”  _

 

_ Stiles closed his eyes.  He had nothing.  _

 

_ “I won’t say anything if you go along with what I ask. Now take off your clothes, and get on your knees.”  _

 

_ He shook his head. This couldn’t be happening.  _

 

_ “Stiles, I won’t ask again.”  _

 

_ Stiles blinked. Fuck.. fuck. There was no way out of it.  _

 

_ Not unless he was willing to tell everyone…  _

 

_ With numb fingers, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.  _

 

_ “Good boy.” Theo said with a smug grin.  _

 

_ — _

 

_ Stiles wasn’t a virgin. He hadn’t been, ever since Malia, but that didn’t mean..  _

 

_ That wasn’t… that was not how he imagined any sexual encounter of his going.  _

 

_ It hadn’t.. hurt, per say, but it hadn’t been gentle either.  _

 

_ Mostly he tried not to think about it.  _

 

_ — _

 

_ Everything was going insane.  _

 

_ The Dread Doctors were out of control, and the pack literally had no idea how to stop them. His Dad was exhausted and always working. Whenever they were home together, which was rare, there was a strange rift between them now.  _

 

_ Stiles didn’t know if he could fix it.  _

 

_ Lydia had something going on with Parrish. Who was apparently a hellhound. Stiles honestly had no idea what was happening there, and he didn’t bother to ask to find out.  _

 

_ He and Malia broke up.  _

 

_ Scott… Scott was worried about Kira. He was worried about Liam and Mason. He was worried about Malia. He was worried about the Dread Doctor victims and the missing bodies.  _

 

_ He was worried about everyone but Stiles.  _

 

_ No one noticed Stiles bruises.  _

 

_ — _

 

_ Theo came over all the time now.  _

 

_ He liked to switch it up - keep it creative.  _

 

_ One night he brought a candle. He undressed Stiles slowly, and they fucked gently while listening to Barry Manilow.  _

 

_ The next night he choked Stiles to the point where he almost blacked out.  _

 

_ Honestly? Stiles preferred the choking.  _

 

_ — _

 

_ Stiles wasn’t sure how much longer he could do this.  He didn’t sleep. He barely ate. He was popping Adderall like they were candy.  _

 

_ His dreams were filled with Donovan’s screams. Theos touch. His Dad and Scott finding out and never speaking to him again.  _

 

_ Theo was coming by all the time still.  _

 

_ He couldn’t remember the last time he’d talked to anyone else.  _

 

_ He didn’t know how much longer he could do this.  _

 

_ — _

 

_ Scott found out about Donovan.  _

 

_ He yelled at Stiles in the parking lot of Deatons clinic.  _

 

_ It hurt, but it was about as much as Stiles had been expecting.  Scott was against killing. Stiles had always known that.  _

 

_ He and Scott agreed on one thing though: Stiles had to tell his Dad before someone else did.  _

 

_ — _

 

_ The majority of the night is a blur. His Jeep broke down twice on the way home, but his Dad wasn’t even there when he pulled up.  He left the Jeep and walked to the station. He needed time to think of what to say. How to handle his father’s disappointed face.  _

 

_ Stiles had never been the best kid but… he had always hated his Dad’s disappointed face.   _

 

_ By the time he stumbled into the stations parking lot, it was early dawn. Stiles could see a few deputies working through the glass windows.  That’s not what catches his attention though.  _

 

_ Theo was standing in the middle of the parking lot.  _

 

_ “Come with me.” He commanded. Stiles ignored him. “Stiles, come with me.”  _

 

_ “Fuck off. Scott knows and I’m about to tell my Dad. You don’t have anything over me anymore.”  _

 

_ Stiles made it two more steps before Theo dropped the bomb.  _

 

_ “Come with me, or both Scott and your Dad die.”  _

 

_ Stiles spun around, “what?”  _

 

_ “Come with me, and you get to choose which one to save. Otherwise they’ll both die.”  _

 

_ Stiles growled, stomping back towards the cocky kid, “you’re lying.”  _

 

_ “Want to risk it and waste time? He’s not in there,” Theo gestured towards the building, “he’s bleeding out as we speak.  So is Scott.”  _

 

_ Stiles punched him square in the face.  Theo just laughed. Fucking asshole.  _

 

_ “Where’s my Dad?”  _

 

_ “Oh you choose him? Not Scott?”  _

 

_ “ _ **_Where’s_ ** _ my  _ **_Dad_ ** _?”  _

 

_ Theo snorted, started walking towards a car.  _

 

_ “Theo!”  _

 

_ “Chill, I’m going to drive you there and drop you off.  I suggest you call an ambulance as soon as we get there though.”  _

 

_ Stiles wanted to strangle the guy, but he was the only one who knew where his Dad was.  He got in the car without a word, pulling out his phone in preparation.  _

 

_ Theo smiled smugly the whole ride there.  Stiles couldn’t stand looking at him.  _

 

_ He called in the address before getting out of the car, not caring if this was a false alarm or not.  If it was, dispatch could deal.  _

 

_ Theo sped off as soon as Stiles feet hit the ground.  Stiles didn’t care, he was already running inside the building.  Stiles found him as soon as he threw open the front door.  _

 

_ The Sheriff was sprawled on the floor, deep wounds cut across his chest and stomach.  There was blood pooled around the floor underneath him, but he was still conscious enough to try to put pressure on the wounds.   _

 

_ Stiles skid to the floor beside him, pressing down himself, and cursing as the warm blood spilled over his fingers and onto the floor.   _

 

_ There was so much blood.   _

 

_ “Stiles-” His Dad’s eyes were on him, but they were hazy.  _

 

_ Stiles struggled to speak past the lump in his throat, “I’m here, Dad. It’s okay.”  _

 

_ “Call it-couldn’t call it…in…”  _

 

_ Stiles nodded, “I called, you hear me? Help is on the way. Hold on.”  _

 

_ “Smart,” One of Dad’s bloody hands moved from his stomach to Stiles face, “al-ways smart. Love-you… kid.”  _

 

_ Stiles blinked back tears. Damnit, where was that ambulance?! “I love you too. Now shut up, okay? I need you to hold on.  I wasn’t feeding you rabbit food for you to die at the ripe old age of 53.”  _

 

_ Dad chuckled weakly once before his hands went weak and his eyes closed.  _

 

_ “Dad!” Stiles cried, pushing against the man’s bleeding stomach.   _

 

_ He heard sirens blaring in the distance. He hoped they weren’t too late.  _

 

_ \--  _

 

_ The hospital was quiet this early in the morning. There are a few other people sitting in the waiting room, but Stiles barely saw them.   _

 

_ He sat and gnawed on his fingers as he waited.  _

 

_ Melissa came by every now and then, updating him on the Sheriff’s surgery… it’s going well, but he’s still not stable yet.  She asked if there is anyone else he can call, but she must already know the answer to that.  _

 

_ No one.   _

 

_ They have no one else.  _

 

_ She squeezed his hands before leaving again.  Stiles wondered if Scott would show up, or if Stiles had lost him too.   _

 

_ \--  _

 

_ His Dad was finally stable enough to be moved to the ICU, but barely.  He was not able to have any visitors yet, and worry still ate at Stiles stomach.  Melissa kept telling him his father was strong. He’ll be fine.  _

 

_ They would be fine.  _

 

_ \--  _

 

_ Scott showed up half an hour later.  Stiles experienced 5 seconds of relief before he was overcome with rage - he froze when Theo appeared right behind him.   _

 

_ It’s a roller coaster of emotion and it left him dizzy.  _

 

_ He sat there silently as the wolf and the coyote come to stand in front of him.  One looked pensive, the other smug. Stiles didn’t know how he looked to them. He didn’t care.  _

 

_ “Stiles.. Tell me it’s not true.”  _

 

_ Stiles took a moment to think about that.  Then he frowned at his best friend. “What?”  _

 

_ “Tell me you didn’t try to kill your Dad.”  _

 

_ “What?!”  _

 

_ Scott shook his head, he looked grim, “Stiles, I told you to go talk to your Dad about Donovan, and now he’s here.  Theo said he saw you this morning driving away from the police station with someone else in the car. Parrish backed his story up. Was it your Dad? Were you.. Were you trying to stop him from learning about Donovan?”  _

 

_ Stiles stared at the Alpha, flabbergasted, “Scott that- this is the dumbest thing you have ever thought. And that is saying something. No! Of course not! I can’t believe you’re even asking me this! Now of all times!”  _

 

_ Scott just kept looking at him with the same pinched expression. “I don’t know what to think, Stiles. Theo is telling me you killed Donovan in a rage, and then threatened him to keep him quiet?”  _

 

_ Stiles felt his heart tick up a notch. This couldn’t be happening. Scott was siding with Theo on this? Theo? “Scott, I-”  _

 

_ “And when that didn’t work, you offered sex to keep him quiet?”  _

 

_ “No.” Stiles shook this head. This was not how everything went down. It had never been his idea to -  _

 

_ “Stiles, did you or did you not have sex with me so I wouldn’t tell Scott about Donovan?” Theo asked. His voice came out shaky, but his face was all smug from his position behind Scott’s back.  _

 

_ Stiles wanted to kill him. He kept his mouth shut.  _

 

_ “Answer the question.” Scott said.  _

 

_ “No.” He whispered, but he knew as soon as he said it he was doomed. Scott took a step away from him as his heart ticked up at the lie.  _

 

_ “You killed Donovan, you manipulated Theo, and now you tried to kill your own Dad?”  _

 

_ Stiles put all his effort into sounding as sincere as possible, “I would never hurt my Dad.”  _

 

_ Scott looked like he believed him - for about 1 second before Theo stepped forward holding up pictures on his phone.  “I looked through his Jeep while you went to talk to Parrish, like you asked me to. I found bloody clothes, the wrench, and some knives… I’m guessing the knives were for the Sheriff.”  _

 

_ Stiles buried his face in his hands.  Of course Theo would show all of his evidence to Scott now. He was so fucked.  _

 

_ “I don’t - I can’t even look at you right now.” Stiles glanced up, and Scott was staring down the hallway - away from Stiles, “You’re human, so I’ll let the human authorities deal with you. If what you say is true, and you didn’t hurt your Dad, then.. Then they’ll let you go.”  _

 

_ “Scott, please-”  _

 

_ “I’m sorry, Stiles,” he still wasn’t looking at him, still looking down the hallway, “I have to trust my pack.”  _

 

_ Stiles chest stung painfully, “I’m your pack.”  _

 

_ Scott shook his head. “No, not anymore.” Stiles moved back like Scott had slapped him in the face… in reality, it hurt much more than that. “I’m going to call Parrish, I suggest you don’t try to run.”  _

 

_ Scott walked down the hallway and out of ear shot, pulling his phone out.  Stiles watched him go with a searing pain in his chest.  _

 

_ Theo crouched down in front of him as soon as Scott was far enough away not to hear them, “sorry about all this, Stiles, but I need you out of the way if I want to mold this pack just the way I want it.”  _

 

_ Stiles stared down at him, “what?”  _

 

_ “Everyone has heard about you guys. The great true Alpha. The brave human sidekick. The badass coyote, so on and so forth. This pack could be legends, you could rule all of the West Coast.. With a bit of guidance that is.”  _

 

_ This was not computing in his brain. Theo wanted.. “What?”  _

 

_ “I tried to take over as Scott’s Second with you still here, but you were just too distrusting of me. And you’re way too strong willed to go along with any of my plans. I had to get rid of you, kid, it’s nothing personal.”  _

 

_ What. The. Fuck. “This feels personal.”  _

 

_ Theo shrugged, “your Jeep is in the parking lot, I even packed you a spare set of clothes. All you have to do is get out of town before Parrish and them catch on that you fled.”  _

 

_ “I- I can’t leave now. My Dad- and the pack-”  _

 

_ “Your Dad is in a very vulnerable place right now. So is the pack. Do you want more blood on your hands, Stiles? Because I can arrange that.”  _

 

_ Stiles mouth was dry, he couldn’t even swallow down the bitter taste.  _

 

_ “Leave now, and I’ll leave your Dad alone. He will heal up good in the hospital. Stay, and he’s dead.”  _

 

_ Stiles shook his head. What was even happening right now.  _

 

_ Something cold and sharp was pressed into his hand - the keys to the Jeep.  _

 

_ “Leave. Now.” Theo growled.  _

 

_ Stiles shut his eyes.  He wanted to see his Dad. He wanted Scott to believe him.   _

 

_ He wanted Theo to have never entered their lives.  _

 

_ “Stiles, I’m not going to ask again.”  _

 

_ Stiles pushed himself to his shaky legs. He didn’t have a choice.  _

 

_ “Good boy.”  _

 

_ \--  _

 

_ The Jeep made it two towns over before it died on him.  Stiles got out and walked to the closest town on foot. There, he withdrew all the cash he had in his bank account, before leaving his cards and his ID there.  He dropped his phone there too.  _

 

_ If he was wanted by the police, he didn’t want that crap on him anyway.  _

 

_ He hitchhiked the rest of the way out of State. People trusted baby faced teenagers, they didn’t assume he was wanted for attempted murder.   _

 

_ He didn’t stop until he made it to Phoenix, Arizona.  _

 

_ Hopefully Parrish didn’t spread the search nationwide.  _

 

_ \--  _

 

_ Stiles only had $500 in cash, and he stupidly wasted the first $100 on a motel for two nights.   _

_ He hadn’t wanted to sleep on the streets but..  _

 

_ Fuck, he needed a plan.  _

 

_ He had hoped that he had over reacted at first, that maybe he wasn’t wanted for attempted murder and Parrish would call the whole thing off.  _

 

_ The little motel TV told him otherwise.  _

 

_ News channels kept reeling back to the tragic tale of a local Sheriff being struck down by his own son.  Stiles was being portrayed as a psychotic youth, someone who teachers had always been suspicious of. The poor Sheriff had tried his best, but as a single father doing his hardest to help the community, Stiles had been too much to handle.  _

 

_ They speculate that Stiles snapped when the Sheriff had tried to get him psychiatric help. This was backed up by Eichen Houses claim that Stiles was never meant to be released from their custody.  _

 

_ Stiles almost threw the remote into the TV, but he couldn’t afford to do that.  _

 

_ \--  _

 

_ Stiles really did not have a plan. He had thought if he were ever to end up in a situation like this, he would at least have Scott at his back.  _

 

_ But he didn’t.   _

 

_ He was grateful that the search for him appeared to be only in California… he would have to move farther East if that started to shift.  _

 

_ \-- _

 

_ On the third day, Stiles no longer had the motel room.  Or the TV News. Before he left he got $10 worth of quarters from the front desk.  _

 

_ His last hope was in phone calls.   _

 

_ First, the hospital. He needed to check in on his Dad, something the News casters never mentioned, and maybe he could talk to Melissa. Stiles thanked the telephone Gods when the first nurse to answer the phone did not recognize his voice when he asked to speak to Melissa.  _

 

_ “This is Melissa McCall,” her voice came over the line as firm and reassuring as it ever was.  Stiles took a moment to savor it. “Hello?”  _

 

_ “How’s my Dad?” Stiles asked. His voice came out in a croak. He sounded pathetic.  _

 

_ “Sti- wait, I’m moving to an empty room.” There was some shuffling, and then a pause. Finally, Melissa’s voice came back. “Sweetheart, I don’t know how safe it is to call here. The police asked if they could tap our phones.”  _

 

_ Stiles shut his eyes. Of course, he should have thought about that. “Alright, but.. Is he alright? Is he.. Still in the ICU?”  _

 

_ “I can’t-” Melissa sighed. “He’s in the ICU. He’s still balancing on the side of stable.. We aren’t entirely sure why he hasn’t stabilized entirely yet but.. Don’t worry, honey. I’ll watch him for you.”  _

 

_ “Thanks,” Stiles whispered, pressing his face against the wall of the phone booth.   _

 

_ “How are you doing?”  _

 

_ “I’m…” Stiles laughed awkwardly, “I won’t get caught anytime soon, if that’s what you’re asking.”  _

 

_ “It wasn’t. You’re one of my boys, Stiles. You come home safe when all of this blows over, you hear me?”  _

 

_ “Yes ma’am.” Stiles listened to her breathing for a second, before asking what he didn’t want to ask. “You don’t believe it, do you? That I would hurt my...”  _

 

_ “No. Not for a second. I have no idea why Scott does.”  _

 

_ “It was Theo.” Stiles blurted out. He needed someone else to know. “Theo got into his head somehow, turned him against me.”  _

 

_ “Okay I’ll… I’ll try to keep an eye on that too.”  _

 

_ “Thanks, Melissa.”  _

 

_ “Alright… now I’m sorry, but I don’t think you can call back here. The police are watching out for you.”  _

 

_ Stiles bit his cheek until he tasted blood. This was goodbye then… possibly forever. “Okay.”  _

 

_ “Goodbye, sweetheart.”  _

 

_ “Bye.”  _

 

_ The phone clicked, ending the call. Stiles listened to the dial tone with a heavy heart.  _

 

_ It took him another minute to muster up his strength, but he had more calls to make.  _

_ Scott answered on the second ring.  _

 

_ “Hello?”  _

 

_ “Hey it’s.. It’s me.”  _

 

_ “Stiles!” There was a bang, and then rustling.  Stiles frowned, what the hell was that? “Hey, man, uh, we- I was thinking you might call.. How, how are you?”  _

 

_ “Not great.” Stiles said bluntly, “Listen, Scott-” a click. Almost too quiet to hear, but a noticeable click. Stiles shut his eyes.  _

 

_ This call was being recorded.  _

 

_ “Stiles? You still here?”  _

 

_ “Yeah,” Stiles licked his lips, shoved down the feeling of betrayal. “Yeah I’m still here.”  _

 

_ “Where are you? Are you okay? Are you… thinking of coming back?”  _

 

_ Stiles almost groaned. Scott was horrible at this. “Only if they call off the charges of attempted murder.”  _

 

_ “Well.. maybe if you came in to talk to the police, they would understand.. Like, maybe you and your Dad just had a fight or-”  _

 

_ “I would never hurt my Dad, man, you should know that. He’ll vouch for me when he wakes up.”  _

 

_ “Okay.. if you tell me where you are, we could talk about this in person? Like, are you still in California?”  _

 

_ Stiles actually laughed out loud, “Scott, buddy, I love you. I love you like a brother, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about all the shit that went down between me and Theo. That was my bad. But you can’t trust him, okay? He gets in your head. That was all I wanted to say, and I hoped that maybe you would believe me this time. But clearly you don’t. Can you put Parrish on now? Cause you are seriously horrible at this.”  _

 

_ “Uh I don’t know-” There was the sound of rustling again, and the phone was obviously traded hands, because the next voice that came through belonged to Parrish.  _

 

_ “Tell us where you are, Stiles. The sooner you turn yourself in, the easier it will be for you.”  _

 

_ “Yeah, not going to do that. I’m assuming I can’t convince you to drop the charges?”  _

 

_ Parrish exhaled into the phone. It was really loud. “This is a very serious and complex situation, and it does not help that you ran, Stiles. If you were here, we could talk. But I can’t do anything as of right now.”  _

 

_ “I didn’t do this.”  _

 

_ “I can’t…Look, we’re talking to Theo and Scott. We’re going to talk to the doctors in a bit to get their perspective. I can’t do anything for you with the evidence building up and if you make yourself guilty by staying away. Okay? I’m sorry, I just don’t have the authority right now..” Parrish said, sounding regretful. “You’re father isn’t here to help you this time. You need to come back. Tell me where you are.”  _

 

_ Stiles felt a pang at the implication. If his Dad hadn’t been the Sheriff when Stiles was the Nogitsune… Stiles shook his head. Didn’t matter now, Stiles was on the run for a murder he had nothing to do with.  _

 

_ It was kind of ironic, really.  _

 

_ “Don’t bother trying to find me here, it’s a phone booth. And I’m assuming you now know which city this is, so I’ll be going now.”  _

 

_ Stiles hung up before Parrish could answer.  _

 

_ He wasted another $100 cabbing to the next city. Better to run out of money than to have the cops find you.  _

 

_ \--  _

 

_ Stiles spent the next week hitchhiking.  He never trusted the same person to take him very far, so it was a long process.   _

 

_ Theo, always so considerate, had actually packed his bottle of Adderall. Stiles ran through it pretty fast.  _

 

_ It was disturbingly easy to find it on the streets, though, so he didn’t worry.  _

 

_ \--  _

 

_ Living homeless was not as bad as he originally thought it would be.   _

 

_ Yeah, he was dirty, but he got by.  There were soup kitchens, and homeless shelters.  They never checked ID, so he gave them a fake name every time.   _

 

_ All he needed to do was wait for his Dad to wake up, and then he could go home.   _

 

_ He could totally manage until then.  _

 

_ \--  _

 

_ The Adderall thing was getting a bit out of control. Sometimes he didn’t think the pills were even Adderall, but he swallowed them all down anyway.  _

 

_ It was the only thing that made him feel okay.  _

 

_ \--  _

 

_ Three weeks after his talk with Parrish, Stiles hadn’t heard anything from Beacon Hills. He worried that his Dad had woken up to call off the search, but Stiles had hidden too well for the news to reach him.  _

 

_ He was settled here in Vegas, but it wasn’t like he couldn’t find another city if the cops came searching again… which he doubted they would, since his Dad was probably awake by now.   _

 

_ Melissa had told him not to call the hospital anymore, so he tried the McCall home number instead. He would just hang up if it was Scott.  _

 

_ Someone answered on the third ring.  It wasn’t Melissa.  _

 

_ It wasn’t Scott either.  _

 

_ “Hello?”  _

 

_ “Theo, why are you at Scott’s house?”  _

 

_ Theo laughed, “Scott wants me here.”  _

 

_ Stiles bit his lip to stop himself from shouting at the man. That wouldn’t get him anywhere.  _

 

_ “Is Melissa there?” He asked instead, voice strained.  _

 

_ “No, she’s at the funeral.”  _

 

_ Stiles felt his blood run cold. What? “Whose funeral?”  _

 

_ “Oh, you haven’t heard? Your Dad died a few days ago. Apparently his body couldn’t cope with the injuries or something.”  _

 

_ Stiles vision tunneled, until all he saw was the little numbers on the phone. “What?”  _

 

_ “Your Dad, the Sheriff, he’s dead. Melissa is at his funeral.”  _

 

_ Stiles blinked. This couldn’t- no. “You’re lying.”  _

 

_ “I’m not. Check the news.”  _

 

_ “No- this can’t be-”  _

 

_ “Stiles, seriously,” Theo sighed through the phone, “this is just sad. Give up, dude. You don’t have your Dad, you don’t have your pack. You’re alone.”  _

 

_ Stiles didn’t say anything. Theo grumbled in annoyance.  _

 

_ “Don’t call back here.”  _

 

_ The phone clicked. The call was over.  _

 

_ His Dad was dead?  _

 

_ Stiles refused to believe that Theo, of all people, would be the one to tell him that his Dad was dead. The universe was not that cruel.   _

 

_ He stumbled around the city half blind until he found an internet cafe.  He spent part of his last $10 to use a computer. Clicking through the News sites, Stiles fingers hovered over the newest article on the Sheriff Stilinski case.  _

 

_ The title read,  _ _ Story of Sheriff and Son Ends in Tragic Death.  Son Now Wanted For Murder _ _.  _

_ Stiles stared at the page without reading it for so long, he almost ran out of time.  He printed it off, feeling an ache in his chest when he noticed the picture they had used for the article. Him and his Dad, smiling at the camera… that had only been taken a few months ago.  _

 

_ Now look where they were… one dead, one homeless in fucking Vegas.   _

 

_ He shoved the papers into his backpack before making his way back outside.  His hands were shaking, but he couldn’t stop them. He didn’t know what to do with himself.   _

 

_ “Hey kid,” someone called to him from the side of the street.  Stiles turned to him - he didn’t know why. “Want a hit? You look like you could use it.”  _

 

_ Stiles stared at him.  A hit. He thought of those little pills he took, how they’re the only thing that made him feel alright again.   _

 

_ He was just waiting for his Dad to wake up so he could go home again…  _

 

_ His Dad was never going to wake up.  _

 

_ Stiles wiped the tears that had spilled over.  He took a calming breath before approaching the man.  _

 

_ “Yeah,” he said. “I’ll take a hit.”  _

 

\-- 

 

In the past months since Derek had found Stiles, he had done a fair bit of research. He talked to his therapist. He talked to Nana. Isaac helped him find books on ‘how to help the homeless’ and ‘what to do when you’re friends a drug addicted.’ None of these entirely fit Stiles situation, but they helped.  

 

There was more online - stories that were more personal, more fitting.  They all talked about abuse, PTSD, plain unfortunate circumstance that lead their loved ones to the streets.  These stories were depressing to read, but he thought that was good. It helped him prepare for when Stiles finally told him his own story. 

 

But for all of that… Derek was not prepared. 

 

Stiles had stopped talking now. Derek could match everything together on his own… from the first hit in Vegas, Stiles had quickly spiraled into sleeping with people to get the drugs. That had lead him to the blackout that brought him farther away from home.  Derek now knew that most of that downward spiral had been fueled by grief. 

 

It explained a lot. 

 

Stiles was saying something else now, but Derek couldn’t hear him. His mind was spinning with this new information, but it all kept coming back to one thing:

 

Scott hadn’t believed Stiles. Hadn’t even given him a chance to explain himself. 

 

The little shit. 

 

“I’m going to kill him.” Derek growled out, rising to his feet.

 

“Wha- who?” Stiles sprang to his feet too, stumbling in front of Derek before the wolf made it to the door. “Theo?” 

 

“No, Scott.” Derek gritted out, eyes flashing blue involuntarily.  

 

“Scott?” Confusion passed over Stiles face, causing the anger in Derek’s chest to grow even more, “Scott didn’t.. Theo was the one who-“ 

 

“Scott abandoned you when you needed him the most, ignored your cries for help, and then sold you in to the police without even talking to you properly about it all!” 

 

Stiles looked away from his fierce gaze, wringing his hands together anxiously. Derek took a step back - he didn’t want to forget the whole reason why he’d had Stiles tell him all of this.  

 

“Stiles,” he said as gently as possible, “I kept my promise. Nothing’s changed.” 

 

Stiles eyes flicked to him, but they quickly moved away again. He minutely shook his head, “it should have. I killed someone. I’m wanted for the murder of my own father, and I’ve lied to you guys about it those whole time. You should be asking me to leave right now.” 

 

Derek growled, deep and low in his throat. Stiles was not leaving. Not now, not ever. 

 

“You were up front with us the whole time, Stiles, that someone might be after you. That you didn’t want your name down anywhere because you might be found. No, you didn’t mention that it was a serious legal issue; but, that does not mean you lied.” 

 

Stiles eyes flicked to him and back again, “I still killed someone. I was still too weak to fight Theo.” 

 

Derek let out a long breath through his nose. This was going to take a while. 

 

“Alright, come here,” Derek moved back to the couch, berating himself for jumping off of it and disrupting their moment.  He patted the seat beside him. “Come on, we’re not done talking.” 

 

It took a bit more coaxing, but eventually Stiles sat back down on the couch… a foot farther away from Derek than he had been sitting before, but better than standing by the doorway. 

 

Derek took in Stiles hesitant but hopeful expression, and decided to start with the easiest part. “Donovan.” Stiles expression immediately shut down, so Derek was quick to continue, “I don’t think you killed him, Stiles.” 

 

Stiles face transformed once more, and now he was looking at Derek like he was an idiot, “did you miss the part where I impaled him to the floor and then bashed his head in with a wrench?” 

 

“Did  _ you _ miss the part where you don’t actually remember doing that?” Derek raised his brow right back at him. 

 

“I was covered in  _ blood _ , Derek, and it was my wrench.”

 

“Alright, you’re usually smarter than this but let’s talk this out,” Derek inched closer to Stiles, he felt a flash of relief when Stiles didn’t move away. “Let’s say you killed Donovan. First of all, I wouldn’t have a problem with that. The guy was obviously trying to kill you, it was entirely self defense. I’ve killed people in self defense too. I killed my own uncle, did you blame me for that?” 

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “he came back.” 

 

“I didn’t know that when I killed him.” Derek pointed out, “did you judge me for it?” 

 

“No, he was going around killing people.” 

 

“Right. Like how Donovan was going to kill you. And probably your Dad. How is it different?” 

 

Stiles didn’t say anything.  He brought up a hand and started chewing on his finger nails. 

 

Derek took his silence as a sign that he could continue, “second. Do you know what you’re like in your zoned out state? What you do?” 

 

Stiles dropped his hand, “go about my life as a zombie and then attack people?” 

 

“You follow your routine.” Derek said, ignoring what Stiles just said, “you zoned out doing the dishes once, and you know what you did? You  _ finished the dishes _ . Then you walked into the living room, turned the TV on, and sat and stared at  _ The Simpsons _ for two hours.” 

 

‘I attacked you once.” Stiles said, turning to face Derek more. 

 

“When you were possessed. Once. I highly doubt you were possessed when you were in the Beacon Hills High library. Nana wasn’t there to bring you out of it, and you would have killed Theo if he had tried to bring you out of it.” 

 

Stiles was frowning now, “but it was my wrench…and the blood!” 

 

“The wrench that you yourself said you dropped when you were running away from Donovan. What did you think happened, you zoned out and went searching through the piles of books for the tool? Your zoned out state doesn’t do that. If something isn’t right in front of you, or in its usual spot, you don’t go looking for it.”

 

Stiles shifted in his seat, “okay… the blood?” 

 

Derek shrugged, “that part I don’t know. I’m willing to bet Theo has something to do with it though. Why would a werecoyote stand and watch a human kill someone if they didn’t want them to? His story doesn’t add up.” 

 

Stiles sat there, staring into space. “But I.. I did impale him to the floor.” 

 

Derek nodded, “yes. But he was trying to eat you at the time,” he shrugged, “I would cut yourself some slack for that part.”

 

Stiles turned to look at him, his eyes full of hope, “you don’t think I killed Donovan in a murderous rage?” 

 

“I  _ know _ you didn’t,” Derek said with confidence. “Your zombie zoned out thing? Doesn’t work that way. Unless it’s drastically changed in the past year, it’s impossible for you to blackout and be in a murderous rage at the same time. And since you were panicking about trying to save him while you were blacking out-” 

 

“I would have just stood there. Or walked to my car to go home or get help. I-” Stiles blinked, tears shining in his eyes, “I didn’t kill Donovan.” 

 

Derek smiled, “you didn’t kill Donovan.” 

 

“Derek!” Stiles jumped at him.  Derek caught him around the waist, keeping him on the couch. “I didn’t kill Donovan!” 

 

Stiles scent was suddenly filling the room - the light, flowery smell of his joy.  Derek was so distracted by it, and the bouncing taking place practically in his lap, that he barely noticed when Stiles grabbed his face. 

 

He noticed when Stiles smashed their mouths together though. 

 

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but when Stiles pulled back he was still smiling down at him. 

 

“Uh-” 

 

“Thank you. For everything.” 

 

Derek’s heart fell at those words, “Stiles, you know you don’t have to do anything because you’re feeling grateful.” 

 

“I know,” Stiles winked at him, “I wanted to do it.” 

 

Derek didn’t know how to react to that because.. Well, this was a surprise.  Stiles stiffened at his silence, backing away from Derek slowly. “Sorry. I guess I misinterpreted-” 

 

Derek grabbed on to him again quickly, pulling him back into his arms more securely this time. “No, I was surprised, that’s all.” They sat like that for a moment, smiling at each other like idiots. 

 

“This is probably not the best timing, for… this. But we are on the same page. I want this too.”  Derek said, running a hand up Stiles back. 

 

“Okay,” Stiles said with a nod. He was practically blushing, and Derek wanted to kiss him again right here and now. “I, uh, maybe we can talk tomorrow? I’m kind of tired, and.. And we should probably take whatever this is really slow anyways.” 

 

“Okay, whatever you want.” Derek agreed.  

 

They kissed again. Slow and sweet, before Stiles pulled away and moved to the other side of the couch.  

 

\-- 

 

That night, Stiles fell asleep quickly and with a smile on his lips. Derek lay awake, running a hand up and down Stiles spine.  

 

As happy as he was that he had been able to help Stiles with Donovan, he knew there was still a lot of pain and suffering he needed to work through.  

 

Derek also knew that if Stiles was going to get the closure that he really needed.. They would need to go back to Beacon Hills. 

 

\-- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave kudos/comments to let me know what you think :)
> 
>  
> 
> June 2 update: sorry guys, I started to reply to everyone but I don’t have time to reply to you all right now. The update will be late this week, sorry! It will probably be up sometime in the next week. Latest by next weekend :) only two chapters to go!


	4. I'm Back (But I Still Hate It Here)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go my friends! Sorry it was late :) 
> 
> Only one more chapter left after this! Will be posted on time next weekend :)  
> And then I don't know, there is still so much I could do with these guys.. maybe a sequel? I haven't decided yet. Let me know what you guys think. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: explicit blow job. Disassociation. Insecurities. Canon-typical violence. Theo and Scott being jerks.

“When did Scott turn into such a dick?” Isaac asked, looking disgusted. 

 

“He was always a dick,” Cora answered, “you were just too in love with him to notice.” 

 

Isaac blushed and sputtered out a denial, taking quick glances at Lisa. Derek let out a low growl, they were getting distracted. 

 

“I don’t know what happened to Scott, I never thought he would turn against Stiles but here we are. That wasn’t the point. The reason I told you this is because that’s Stiles story. The reason he ended up with us. This all happened about a year and a half ago now.” Derek said, crossing his arms and looking around the pack. “I think.. I want to take Stiles back there. At least to visit his father’s grave. He needs closure.” 

 

The entire pack turned to Marco, but their Alpha didn’t have an answer yet. He looked deep in thought, so the pack stayed silent. 

 

It had been a week since Stiles shared his story with Derek. A week of a weightless Stiles and soft kisses. He had agreed that Derek should be the one to tell the rest of the pack. Stiles didn’t want to go through that again, but he thought they had a right to know. He thought that was all this was though. 

 

He didn’t realize that Derek would suggest the two of them head back to Beacon Hills. 

 

Derek was not looking forward to talking to Stiles about it. 

 

Now he had the whole pack meeting at Nana’s place, while Stiles stayed at home with Charlie. They all sat around Nana’s small kitchen, munching on cookies with serious faces. The flying squirrel sat in the center of the table, stuffing cookie after cookie into it’s little mouth… Stiles would have gotten a kick out of this, if they had been meeting for any other reason. 

 

“This story.. It does not make sense.” Marco finally said, looking back up at Derek. 

 

Derek frowned, “what do you mean?”

 

“If Stiles was being accused for murder, would we not have heard about this? Is that not something that would be on national television?” 

 

Derek shrugged, “it was a while ago now, maybe we missed it?” 

 

“No, Marco’s right,” Cora chimed in, “a heart wrenching story like that? Fox News would eat that shit up. And I’m pretty sure we would have noticed if Stiles was on the news being accused of murder.” 

 

Derek growled again, “Stiles isn’t lying.” 

 

“No, I don’t believe he is. It was the boy who told him about his father though, right? The coyote?” Marco asked. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Coyotes are tricksters. They often lie.” Marco said.

 

“But.. Stiles has the news article with him. From Beacon Hills.” Derek argued. 

 

“Some news stations will work with the police. Send out false information to rope in a suspect, or trick a multiple offender. They may have assumed Stiles was still nearby, and were trying to get him to a certain place. Like the hospital, or the cemetery.” Nana said. Derek just stared at her, why did this woman know about everything?

 

“Yeah, that’s the only news article that talks about the Sheriff dying.” Lisa said, holding up her phone. 

 

“Lisa’s right,” Andrew said, reading off his own phone, “there’s a lot about Stiles being missing, but that’s it. The farthest East they go is Utah. That’s probably why we never heard about it, they didn’t think Stiles would make it all the way to New York.” 

 

“There’s also nothing about saying he’s wanted for murder.” Lisa said, “the most it says is he is still wanted for questioning in an assault case. That article was posted two months ago.” 

 

Derek felt his heart miss a beat, “are you saying Stiles father might still be alive?” 

 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Lisa said. 

 

The room fell silent again, all eyes turning towards the Alpha. Marco smiled, “it appears we have a far greater reason to take Stiles back to Beacon Hills now.” 

 

“We?” Derek shook his head, “no, I’m not asking you all to-” 

 

“Too bad,” Isaac cut in, throwing an arm over Derek’s shoulder, “we’re coming.” 

 

“Yeah, Derek, you don’t get to have all the fun,” Cora said with a grin. “Besides, I want to punch Scott in the face.” 

 

“Get in line.” Lisa muttered. 

 

“You kids can have Scott, leave Theo to me.” Nana said darkly. Derek stared at her again, thankful she was on their side. 

 

“When are we going?” Andrew asked, looking between Derek and Marco. 

 

Derek winced, “we’ll figure that out as soon as I talk to Stiles.” 

 

“He doesn’t want to go back?” Marco asked.

 

Derek sighed, “I don’t know, I wanted your approval before I talked to him.” 

 

Marco nodded, looking around the pack once more before coming to his final decision. “Talk to Stiles tonight. We’ll book plane tickets in the morning.” 

 

Derek agreed. He hoped it wouldn’t be too soon for Stiles. 

 

\-- 

 

“No.” 

 

Derek sighed, he had been anticipating this. Stiles was curled up on his side of the bed, clutching Charlie to his chest. He looked miserable. 

 

“Stiles-” 

 

“You promised nothing would change! This is a change, Derek!” Stiles hissed. 

 

“Stiles-” Derek tried again, reaching a hand out to calm the man down. 

 

It did nothing. 

 

“Do not  _ ‘Stiles’ _ me! I don’t want to go back, I never want to go back, that place is a life ruining hell hole! Why do  _ you _ want to go back?” Stiles was glaring at him now, along with still looking miserable. 

 

“Because-” 

 

“You know what? I don’t even want to know. It’s probably stupid. Cause you’re stupid. This is-”

 

“We think your father is still alive!” Derek burst out. 

 

Stiles stopped. He stopped talking, stopped glaring, stopped breathing. Derek quickly reached forward to grab Stiles neck, “Stiles, breath... Breath!” 

 

Stiles gasped in a breath. His skin pale and clammy under Derek’s hand. 

 

“I shouldn’t have shouted it out like that, but it’s true. The news article you read is the only one out there that says the Sheriff died. The pack looked into it and they didn’t find anything else. You’re wanted for questioning, that’s all. You’re not wanted for murder, because your father isn’t dead!” 

 

Stiles blinked at him owlishly, but he didn’t talk. Derek inched closer to the man, feeling unnerved. 

 

“We were thinking we would leave in the next few days? Sort out everyone's schedules and then book the next flight there?” Derek said hesitantly. Surely now that he knew about his father, Stiles would want to leave immediately. Derek wasn’t sure that would be the best idea though. 

 

Suddenly, Stiles jerked away. He moved out of Derek’s touch, and left Charlie lying confused in the middle of the bed. Stiles fell to the floor, shaking his head in sharp, jerky, movements. 

 

“Stiles-” 

 

“No. No, it’s a trick. It’s not real.” Stiles covered his eyes with his hands, fingers clawing into the skin at his hairline. He started to rock. 

 

Derek moved off the bed as well, crouching beside Stiles. He didn’t touch, knowing that would lead to a worse reaction, but he wanted Stiles to feel the heat of his skin beside him. To know that he wasn’t alone. 

 

“Hey,” Derek called out gently, “hey, it’s okay. I know this is a lot to take in. Trust me, after Cora… I know.” 

 

Stiles let one of his hands slide away. He looked at Derek timidly, “you wouldn’t lie to me.” He said. It sounded like a question, and it broke Derek’s heart. 

 

“I would  _ never _ lie to you.” Derek promised. 

 

Stiles nodded, his rocking slowed down. “So you think,” Stiles paused. He sucked in a breath, “you think my dad’s still alive?” 

 

“That’s what all the evidence points to. That’s what you trust, right? The evidence?” Derek turned around, reaching for the bedside table that held his phone, “look, I can show you.” 

 

Stiles watched him as he started typing something out, but he moved his hand forward and pushed the phone down with a shake of his head. “You don’t need to show me. I trust you guys.” 

 

Derek smiled at him, feeling his chest warm at Stiles words, “good. That’s great, Stiles. We would never lie to you.” 

 

“I know you wouldn’t.” Stiles swallowed, looking away, “but before we go, I need to know for sure. I can’t spend the whole time going there not knowing what I’m going to find. I need to know.” 

 

Right. That made sense. This was the Stiles Derek knew so well. “How are we going to find out?” 

 

Stiles picked up Derek’s phone, staring blankly at the screen for a moment before turning it on and hitting the call button. 

 

“I’m going to call Melissa McCall.” 

 

\--

 

Stiles gripped Derek’s hand as his call was transferred to Melissa. He hadn’t spoken to her in over a year. 

 

It hurt even thinking about it. She had been like a second mom to him, and he had never imagined his life without her there. What would she think of him, if she knew what he’d been doing all this time? 

 

He shook that thought away, now wasn’t the time. He cleared his throat when he heard the click of the transfer. 

 

“Hello, this is McCall.” Melissa’s voice hadn’t changed at all. Stiles shut his eyes before he started to cry at the sound alone. 

 

“Melissa. It’s me.” 

 

Just like the last conversation they had had, Melissa hurried to an empty room before allowing either of them to talk. 

 

“Stiles, where have you been? I was so worried about you!” 

 

Melissa had been the one to tell him not to call anymore. Stiles didn’t point that out though. 

 

“Melissa, I need to know. Is my dad still alive?” 

 

Heavy breath came through the phone, “Stiles-”

 

“Is he alive or not?” Stiles asked. He needed this to be blunt, a yes or no. He couldn’t handle anything else. 

 

“Yes, he’s alive.” 

 

Stiles let out a sob. He was pretty sure the grip he had on Derek’s hand had probably broken a few bones, but Derek didn’t pull away. If anything, he moved closer. 

 

Stiles appreciated it. He didn’t think he could do this on his own. 

Not anymore. 

 

“But Stiles, he still hasn’t woken up.” Melissa said. 

 

Stiles frowned, “What?” 

 

“All of his wounds have healed. All of his scans come back normal. He’s just not waking up.” 

 

Alright. Okay, that was fine. As long as he was alive, Stiles had something to work with. “I’m coming. I’m going to figure it out.” 

 

“Stiles, have you talked to Sco-” Stiles hung up on her, tossing the phone to the side. He didn’t care what Scott might have to say, his pack thought it was a good idea and he was going. 

 

“So, we’re going to Beacon Hills?” Derek asked. 

 

Stiles laughed, “we’re going to Beacon Hills.” 

 

\-- 

Stiles held Charlie’s kennel with sweaty hands. He glanced around again, heart racing, because surely someone was watching him. He hadn’t spend the last year and a half of his life keeping his name off official documents for no  _ reason _ . 

 

So now that he was sitting in the middle of an airport with a plane ticket, why did no one care?

 

“Stiles, calm down. No one’s looking at you.” Derek said beside him, not even looking up from his book. 

 

“You don’t know that,” Stiles whispered back, “what if after we went through security my name popped up on the no fly list, and now we’re being watched for any suspicious activity?” 

 

“They would have stopped you at security,” Isaac said, also not bothering to looking up from his phone, “also, you aren’t on the no fly list. You haven’t been charged with anything, you aren’t even a suspect for anything. Airport security have bigger things to worry about.” 

 

Stiles brought a hand up to gnaw on a few nails. His leg started to jiggle. He twisted in his seat to face the other half of the pack. “Andy, are you sure this isn’t, like, a fake ID you got me? We got it back really fast.” 

 

Andy sighed, “for the last time, Stiles, your new ID is legit. We filled in all the necessary paperwork for a lost drivers licence. The reason it came back so fast is because your boyfriend paid an obscene amount of money to make that happen.” 

 

“Okay, fine,” Stiles muttered, turning back around and clutching Charlie’s fabric kennel closer to his chest. The little dog wiggled inside, Stiles felt bad for him. 

 

“Noted that you aren’t opposed to the term boyfriend when referencing Derek,” Cora said, peering at Stiles from the other side of Derek. 

 

“Um..” Stiles glanced at Derek. Derek’s ears were probably as red as Stiles face. “It’s not-we’ve kissed a few times, yeah- but it’s new so- so - just shut up!” 

 

“We haven’t put a label on it yet,” Derek said calmly, turning a page of his book. 

 

Stiles was now 90% sure Derek wasn’t even reading the damn book. 

 

Cora laughed, causing Izzy to laugh, and soon the whole pack was laughing. Stiles buried his face in Derek’s shoulder. 

 

He should have brought a book. 

 

\-- 

 

The plane ride was long. Too long. 

 

Every hour that went by, Stiles grew more anxious. He was heading back to Beacon Hills, the place he had sworn never to go back to, and he was doing it  _ willingly _ . 

 

_ Derek and Cora _ were doing it willingly. After everything they had been through in Beacon Hills!

 

Why the hell did they all keep going back to this place?! 

 

Derek placed a hand on Stiles knee, stilling his thoughts for a moment. Stiles took in a calming breath, letting out a laugh when he noticed Derek didn’t even have his eyes open. 

 

Stiles turned back to the window, looking out at the darkness. He just had to keep reminding himself why he was going back. 

 

For his dad. 

 

\-- 

 

Once the plane had finally landed, everything got a bit hectic. There was so many of them, so luggage and car rentals, and making sure Charlie and Izzy were happy enough before getting into those car rentals... It took a while. 

 

But now they were driving out of the airport and heading north, straight for Beacon Hills. One mini van and one SUV. It was so different from his tiny Jeep and Derek’s sleek Camaro, Stiles almost laughed. 

 

Isaac laughed. Isaac teased Derek for a full 45 minutes about driving the minivan, but Stiles was above that. He had only made one soccer mom joke, and it hadn’t even been sexist. 

 

The van was packed full with most of them, as they had let Cora, Marco and Izzy share the other car by themselves with most of their luggage. Everyone offered to take a turn at driving, but Derek always turned them down. He didn’t mind the drive. 

 

It was probably keeping his mind off of their impending doom. 

 

Stiles ran a hand over Charlies back, willing himself to calm down. They were under an hour away now, and it was well past midnight. The hospital wouldn’t let him in to see his dad if he tried. 

 

But god, did he want to try. 

 

“We’ll go to the hospital first thing in the morning.” Derek said, eyes glancing over at him. 

 

Stiles nodded. He didn’t have any words right now. 

 

He just wanted to see his dad. 

 

\-- 

 

There was only one hotel in Beacon Hills that was halfway decent, and Derek had booked half of it. Four rooms, seven nights. They had to sneak the dog in, but Derek wasn’t worried. Charlie was small. 

 

The pack split up in the hallway, everyone going to their separate rooms with promises to see each other in the morning. Since the majority of them were werewolves, it didn’t make much of a difference since they could still hear everything, but they politely tried to tune each other out. 

 

Derek carried in his and Stiles bags as Stiles smuggled Charlie in under his jacket. 

 

Derek watched as Stiles shoulders sagged in relief at the sight of the one king bed. Good, he had been worried that Stiles would want to sleep apart now that they had the chance.. He was glad he had made the right decision. 

 

They got ready for bed in silence. Stiles curled up with Charlie before Derek slipped in behind him, resting a hand on his hip as he pressed his chest to Stiles back. 

 

“It’s going to be okay,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Stiles hair.

 

“You don’t know that.” 

 

Derek bit his tongue. Stiles was right, Derek couldn’t promise anything. Especially not in Beacon Hills. 

 

All he could do was hug Stiles a little bit closer to him and wish for the best. 

He hoped it was enough.

 

\-- 

 

Stiles called Melissa at the hospital as soon as they were ready.  He was relieved when they transferred his call, he had been worried she wouldn’t be on shift again.  

 

He started talking as soon as Melissa answered the phone. 

 

“What’s his room number?” 

 

“You’re here already?” Melissa whispered into the phone, “Stiles-” 

 

“Room number.” Stiles repeated, leg jiggling nervously. 

 

Melissa sighed, “218. But Stiles-” 

 

Stiles hung up. Whatever it was she wanted to say to him, she could say in person. After he saw his dad. 

 

\-- 

 

The pack did not all barg into the hospital, because that would have been stupid.  That would have looked like a declaration of war or something. 

 

Instead, Stiles went with Derek, Isaac, Lisa and Marco. Cora, Andy and Lucinda stayed behind at the hotel with Izzy and Charlie. Stiles wasn’t entirely sure why they had all come out here to California for this, but he appreciated their moral support nonetheless. 

 

The nurse at the front desk didn’t look up when they walked past. It wasn’t that uncommon for a patient to get five visitors at once. It was only when they were walking around the corner to his dad’s room that Stiles swore and reeled back again. All four werewolves stumbled to a halt behind him, looking at him in confusion. 

 

“There’s a cop sitting outside his door,” Stiles explained, peeking out behind the hall. Yep, there was the cop. Playing some game on his phone. Stiles frowned, when his dad was the sheriff, cops were not allowed to play games on their phones when they were on shift. 

 

“We could move him.” Derek suggested. 

 

Stiles looked at him with narrowed eyes, “wouldn’t it be a bit suspicious if the first thing we did was attack a cop?” 

 

Derek rolled his eyes, “I meant with a distraction.” 

 

“Oh. Hah.” Stiles glanced at the cop again. “Well, you never know these days what a guys preferences are. Lisa, Isaac, want to both give it a try?” He asked, turning to the pair. 

 

They both gave him unimpressed looks. 

 

“I’m going to go tell him I saw a bunch of kids egging a cop car.” Isaac said, patting Stiles as he walked past. 

 

Stiles frowned, “well fine, that works too.” 

 

Lisa snorted, shaking her head at him. 

 

It worked. The cop walked out without even second guessing Isaac, and the four of them were able to slip into the room with ease. 

 

The room was as sterile and white as the rest of the hospital.  It was small, with one tiny window on the far wall, and one single bed in the middle. Lying on the bed was his dad. The man looked like he could be asleep, he was barely hooked up to anything. Only a heart monitor clipped to one finger, and a tiny tube coming out of his nose. His skin was pale, and he had obviously lost weight, but he looked fine. He looked good, even. 

 

He looked  _ alive _ . 

 

Stiles rushed forward, grabbing his dad’s hand and pressing his face to his dad’s shoulder. He took in a shaky breath, frowning when he couldn’t really smell his dad. He only smelled like hospital. 

 

He didn’t know how long he stayed there, but the next word he heard had him jerking back to reality. 

 

“Poison.” 

 

Stiles stared at the three wolves as they all nodded in agreement. “What?” he whispered. 

 

“He’s healthy. His charts show they have no idea what’s wrong with him, and his injuries have all healed,” Lisa explained, “there is something that smells off though. Like a rattlesnake bite but.. Not as strong.” 

 

Marco nodded, “I agree, it’s probably not strong enough to be detected in any test they might have run.”

 

Lisa nodded, “someone might be coming in to re-inject whenever it starts to wear off.” 

 

Stiles felt sick. “But there’s a cop by his door.” 

 

Derek shrugged, “we got past him pretty easily. Anyone could have done that.” 

 

Stiles breath hitched, looking back at his dad. Fuck. His dad was alive, warm underneath his hands and Stiles had- Stiles hadn’t been - “I just left him here. I left him to be  _ poisoned _ for over a  _ year- _ ” 

 

“No,” Derek said sharply, stepping forward to hold Stiles shoulder, “Stiles this is not your fault. They wanted you to think he was dead, that’s on them. Not you.” 

 

Stiles swallowed down the lump in his throat. “And you all smell this?” The three of them nodded, Stiles turned, “what about you.. Where’s Isaac?” 

 

Marco turned towards the door, “he has still not returned with the cop.” 

 

“Shit.” Stiles cursed, turning back to gently lay his father's hand down. “They probably realized Isaac was lying as soon as he saw a eggless cop car. Or they recognized him. Fuck.” 

 

“Calm down, Isaac can take care of himself.” Lisa said. 

 

“I’m not worried about Isaac.” 

 

“Then what are you worried about?” Derek asked. 

 

Stiles didn’t bother answering as a second later all heads were swiveling towards the door to look at the man that now stood there. Stiles grimaced as the cop looked them all over thoroughly before his eyes landed on Stiles. 

 

“Parrish.” Stiles said, moving to stand beside Derek. He winced at the sight of the sheriff’s badge on Parrish’s chest. Derek moved an arm in front of Stiles protectively. 

 

“Stiles.” Parrish moved to enter the room, but stopped when Derek let out a low growl. Parrish lifted his hands placatingly. “Derek, I don’t mean any harm.” 

 

Derek’s eyes flashed blue. Marco stepped between the two men before it could escalated farther.

 

“I apologize for my beta, he is very protective of his pack mate.” Marco said calmly, “that being said, I hope you are not here to take Stiles to jail.” 

 

Parrish looked between Marco, Derek and Stiles. He glanced over at Lisa last before nodding his head. “For now I’m just here to talk.” 

 

“I didn’t do this,” Stiles said, gesturing to his dad, “I would never hurt him. This wasn’t me.” 

 

“I never thought it was.” Parrish said calmly. Derek stopped growling at the words, so he must have spoken the truth. “May I come in?” He asked Marco. 

 

Marco stepped aside. 

 

Parrish entered the room cautiously, only stopping when he was beside Stiles and his father. 

 

“I knew this wasn’t you as soon as I saw his wounds. No knife could have done this,” Parrish said gently. He pulled back his dads blanket, and pushed up a section of his shirt. Stiles winced at the marks he saw on his fathers skin, but Parrish was right, those were no knife wounds. “Forensics still can’t find a match, and the only evidence we can find leads us nowhere. There was some skin under your dads nails, from fighting back, but it doesn’t match anything. It doesn’t even match as human.” Parrish sighed. He put his father's bedding back in order as Stiles processed his words. 

 

“Then why am I still wanted for questioning?” Stiles asked. 

 

“You were the last one to see him conscious, we wanted to know if you knew anything else. That, mixed with Theo’s accusations, we had to call you in. That’s what it was, legally.” Parrish scratched his head, “on a more unprofessional level I was using that as a way to find you. I promised your dad if anything happened to him I would look out for you, and the first thing I did was lose you. I was just trying to find you, kid.” 

 

Stiles swallowed, his mouth felt dry. 

 

“Then why was there an article claiming Stiles was a murderer? Why let that out, if the Sheriff was still alive and you didn’t blame Stiles?” Lisa asked, frowning angrily. 

 

Parrish shook his head, “that wasn’t my decision. A few of the other deputies got the idea in their heads that Stiles did all of this, and with your dad in the hospital, there was a bit of a power struggle for who was in charge. They were angry, and they got that out before I could stop them. After I was officially placed as the temporary sheriff they were reprimanded, don’t you worry about that.” 

 

Lisa nodded, but she still looked troubled. 

 

“I don’t know anything,” Stiles said quietly, “he was out of it by the time I found him, all he said was he hadn’t been able to call for help.” 

 

Parrish nodded grimly, “I was afraid of that. How did you find him?” 

 

Stiles bit his lip. He’d been keeping Theo a secret for so long, he didn’t know if he could say anything now. 

 

“Theo,” Derek said beside him, reaching out to hold Stiles hand, “Theo told him where to find his dad. He drove him there and joked about his father dying if Stiles was too slow.” 

 

Stiles swallowed, squeezing Derek’s hand back in thanks. 

 

“Theo Rankin?” Parrish asked. Stiles nodded, wincing under Parrish’s sharp gaze. “Theo was the one who bought us the initial murder weapons, saying they were from you. They weren’t a match though, obviously, and the blood wasn’t even human. When we asked where he has found them, he told us they were in your car. When we asked why he was in your car, Scott told us that you and Theo had been.. together. Is that what this is? An extreme lovers revenge?” 

 

Derek growled, “they were not  _ lovers _ . Theo  _ forced _ Stiles into everything! Who knows why he chose to attack the Sheriff? The man’s insane.” 

 

Parrish heard Derek’s outburst, but he didn’t take his eyes off Stiles. “Stiles, is that true? Did Theo assault you?” 

 

Fuck. Stiles did not want to do this. He has never wanted to do this. 

 

Theo was going to fucking kill him if he found out. 

 

Derek squeezed his hand again, “it’s okay, Stiles. You can tell him.” 

 

Stiles took in a steadying breath, “it’s true… I wouldn’t be surprised if Theo attacked my dad himself. Just to mess with me.” 

 

Derek pulled him in closer, looping an arm around the shaking boys waist. Stiles pushed his face into Derek’s neck. 

 

Parrish rubbed a hand over his hair, “Jesus Christ, this is a mess. I’m going to need to take Theo in for questioning again.” 

 

“We have no problem dealing with Theo ourselves,” Marco spoke up, “you clearly know about wolves, you must know we sometimes take matters concerning our pack into our own hands.” 

 

“Yeah, about that,” Parrish looked around the room again, settling on Marco and Lisa, “who are you guys? Whose pack? I thought Stiles and Derek were in Scott’s pack?” 

 

Lisa snorted, Derek scoffed. Marco smiled reassuringly, “my name is Marco Arboleda, I am an Alpha, and Derek and Stiles have both joined my pack. They no longer have any ties with Alpha McCall.” Marco flashed his eyes red. Parrish flashed his eyes orange in return. 

 

“You’re not a wolf, but you are something.” Lisa said. 

 

“Hellhound. I only found out what I was myself in the last year or so, when the Dread Doctors were messing around town. Thank god they’re gone.” 

 

“Dread Doctors?” Marco asked. 

 

“Yeah, crazy evil scientists, experimented on humans and turned them into weird half breed supernatural creatures called chimeras. Stiles didn’t tell you?” 

 

All eyes turned to Stiles, who was clutching to Derek like a baby monkey at this point. “I don’t actually remember much about that, sorry. I was pretty out of it when I left.” 

 

Stiles addressed Marco, since he was the one who has brought his whole pack into this without knowing all the information. From the corner of his eye he saw Parrish giving him a concerned look. Stiles ignored him. 

 

“Nothing to apologize for, Stiles,” Marco said easily before turning back to Parrish. “These chimera creatures, what happened to them?” 

 

“A lot of them didn’t survive the experimenting. A few were killed in fights, but a few others are still around and causing chaos everywhere they go.” 

 

Marco frowned, “you can not find them?” 

 

Parrish shook his head, “I’ve found them plenty of times, they always get away.” He turned towards Stiles, “I actually think it was one of them that did this to your dad.” 

 

Stiles perked up, “if we find the one who did it, maybe they can lead us to whatever poison is keeping him unconscious.” 

 

“It's a good place to start,” Derek agreed. Lisa and Marco both nodded, and the four moved to leave the room. 

 

Parrish called out to stop them before they made it very far. 

 

“Uh, one of you is going to need to come back to the station with me. Your friend, the Lahey kid? He was arrested for obstructing an officer.” 

 

“What?” Lisa growled. 

 

“He locked Al into his own cop car when he started radioing for back up. You guys were lucky I got here first and cancelled that back up, this could have gone a lot differently.” 

 

Lisa sighed, “I guess Isaac can’t look after himself.” 

 

—

 

The group decides to pick up Isaac and then head back to the hotel to update the rest of the pack before going on the hunt for the chimera that hurt Stiles’ father.  They were lucky that Parrish called ahead and told the station that Stiles was no longer wanted for questioning, and had given orders to let Isaac go. Isaac was waiting for them out front by the time they arrived, and Derek felt Stiles relax in the seat next to him. 

 

Derek made a note to keep Stiles away from the station from then on. Stiles didn’t need any more extra anxiety, he already smelled anxious enough as it was. 

 

Marco and Lisa updated Isaac as they drove back to the hotel, and Isaac agreed easily to help in the search.  For one stupid moment, Derek actually thought things were going to be okay. Stiles was no longer wanted by the police. Stiles dad was alive. They had a lead for who was poisoning the sheriff. Things were looking up for their pack. 

 

And then he pulled into the hotel parking lot. 

 

Cora, Nana and Andy were standing by the hotel doors, Isabella and Charlie being held protectively by Andy behind the two angry women.  Scott and Liam stood a few yards in front of them, both shouting things Derek couldn’t hear yet. 

 

Cora looked about ready to tear Scott’s throat out. Derek didn’t blame her. 

 

Marco, Lisa and Isaac all jumped out of the car before Derek came to a complete stop, the urge to protect the pack’s young beta and the Alpha’s mate pumping through their veins. Derek and Stiles followed behind soon after. Stiles was tense and nervous beside him, and Derek wished he had been given at least an hour between Parrish’s encounter and this conversation with Scott. 

 

But this was Beacon Hills. The town never gave you a chance to catch your breath. 

 

Derek slipped his hand into Stiles’. They had to come back here, but that didn’t mean they had to be alone. Stiles hand was sweaty in his, but his grip was hard. Derek lead them to the front of the conflict, right beside Cora and Marco. Isaac and Lisa flanked Andy near the back. 

 

Scott’s eyes flashed red as they approached. “Stiles? Where the hell have you been, man?” 

 

“Well I thought I was wanted for murder so, you know, anywhere but here.” Stiles said. His voice was strong, but they could all hear his pounding heart. 

 

Scott narrowed his eyes, “who are these people? Are you with them?” 

 

Stiles swallowed, but he nodded his head, “yeah. This is Marco, Lisa, Lucinda, Andy and little Izzy. And that’s my dog Charlie.” Stiles pointed them all out as he spoke, “you know Derek, Cora and Isaac. Guys, this is Scott and Liam.” Stiles waved a hand at the two werewolves in front of them. 

 

“Okay, but who are they?” Scott asked again, “what are they doing here? Are they the reason Theo was just called into the station for more questioning? Fuck, Stiles, we have more problems in Beacon Hills than your dad, you can’t keep dragging Theo into your shit!” Scott’s voice was hard, and his eyes were full of anger. 

 

Derek let out a growl of warning.  Liam growled right back. 

 

“I never dragged Theo into anything, he’s the one who-!” 

 

“Theo’s the one who stayed!” Scott shouted over him, cutting Stiles off, “you ran off! Malia and Kira ran off with Braeden! Mason refuses to talk to us, and I don’t even know where Lydia is! Theo is the one who stayed and helped us get rid of the Dread Doctors. Theo is the one who is still fighting the chimeras. Theo is doing more for this town than you ever have!” 

 

Stiles shrunk back at the outburst, leaning against Derek’s side. Derek bared his fangs at Scott, hating this kid more with every word out of his mouth. Liam let out a snarl, stepping away from his Alpha. 

 

“Alright, enough,” Marco stepped forward, drawing all eyes to him. “Andy, take Izzy and Charlie inside. Bring Lisa, Isaac and Nana with you, we don’t all need to be here for this.” 

 

Without a word the pack obeyed, slowly making their way into the building. Derek knew they would probably all stand in the lobey and listen in, but he felt better having them all on the other side of a wall. 

 

Scott should appreciate the gesture, showing respect to the Alpha of the land by saving him from an audience after his outburst. Scott looked pissed though and Derek had to fight back from rolling his eyes. Liam and Scott exchanged a look. 

 

“Who the hell are you?” Scott snarled at Marco. “Why do you have 3 members of  _ my _ pack with you!” 

 

“As Stiles already told you, my name is Marco. I am Isaac, Derek and Stiles Alpha, and I would appreciate it if you refrained from yelling at any of them in the future.” Marco said calmly, raising himself to his full height. 

 

Scott laughed at him, “ _ I _ am Stiles Alpha.” 

 

“ _ You _ kicked me out of the pack, Scott, remember?” Stiles snapped. 

 

Scott gave him a confused look, “it was a really confusing time, Stiles, I just wanted to make sure you weren’t a murderer before I went around trusting everything you said.” 

 

“That’s not what pack does, Scott, packs stand up and trust each other even when everything's confusing and hard.  _ Especially _ when it’s confusing and hard!” Stiles said back. Stiles free hand was clenching and unclenching, and Derek could feel him trembling with rage. He agreed though, that is what pack was supposed to do. 

 

“What would you know? You left!”  Liam sneered. 

 

“Yeah, you left! You didn’t even try to contact me!” Scott said, “You left and immediately met up with these guys, and have had a happy go lucky year and half. While we have been fighting for our lives! What do you know about trust and pack?” 

 

“These guys have trusted everything I have to say even though when they first met me I was a homeless prostitute!” Stiles shouted back. “A drug addicted homeless prostitute! And Derek sat on dirty fucking pavement every night for months, just to make sure I had something to eat everyday.  _ That _ is pack.” 

 

Scott took a step back, his eyes wide in alarm. 

 

“Yeah, not so happy go lucky, was it? What the fuck did you think would happen, Scott? I had no money, no friends, no family to turn to! I couldn’t very well get a job, seeing as I was wanted by the police. And I  _ did _ call.  _ You _ decided to allow the police to listen in! And even after that, I called again! Did he not tell you I called? Because I did. I called to check in, and  _ Theo _ was the one to tell me that you were all at my fathers funeral. That’s how I found out that my dad was dead, and that I was now being charged with murder. Drugs didn’t seem so bad after that.” 

 

Stiles rubbed an arm across his face, furiously wiping away tears. Marco and Cora stepped closer, glaring daggers at Scott. 

 

Scott was blinking in confusion, “no.. Theo would have told me. You- you’re lying!” 

 

Derek rolled his eyes, “he’s not lying, Scott. Listen to his heart beat.” 

 

Scott narrowed his eyes at them, “he lied about everything that happened with Donovan with a steady heart. Did he tell you about that part? About how he killed an innocent man?” 

 

“Stiles has told us everything that lead him to us,” Cora snarled. 

 

“And Donovan was hardly innocent, Stiles was acting in self defense when he caused those poles to fall.” Derek added. 

 

“Poles?” Liam scoffed, “what about beating his head in with a wrench?” 

 

“I didn’t do that,” Stiles said, “all I did was stop him from getting to me. I didn’t kill him.” 

 

Scott and Liam looked doubtful. “Theo said-” 

 

“Who the fuck- I am telling you, I did not kill Donovan. Just like I didn’t hurt my dad. Theo is the one who cause all this shit!” Stiles said, flailing his arm around. 

 

“What’s with your obsession with Theo?” Scott asked. “Theo has done nothing but try to help us.” 

 

“Have you not noticed that everything in your pack went wrong after Theo got here? After Stiles left?” Derek asked. “Open your eyes, Scott, you are trusting the wrong person.” 

 

Scott snarled, he let out his claws and started to advance on Derek. Liam was not far behind him. 

 

“Do not tell me who to trust Derek-” Scott snarled, but cut off when Marco stepped in his path. “Get out of my way!” 

 

“No.” Marco spoke calmly, but his eyes flashed red. “If you are not going to speak peacefully, I must ask you to leave.” 

 

“You can’t do that, this is my territory!” 

 

“This is Hale land,” Cora said, “we have every right to be here. We do not need your permission.” 

 

Liam snarled, but Scott held him back before he tried to lunge. 

 

“Just leave, Scott, before you embarrass yourself more than you already have.” Derek said.

Scott glared at him, but he started to pull Liam away. 

 

“If this is the pack you choose to be with Stiles, than fine. Stay away from me and my pack.” Scott said before turning and jogging away. 

 

Stiles snorted, “like it was my choice to leave in the first place!” he called after them. Scott didn’t turn around, but they all knew he had heard. Stiles sagged against Derek’s side when the two of them turned out of sight. “Can we go have a nap?” He asked, pushing his face against Derek’s chest. 

 

Derek curled his arms protectively around the man’s body, “yeah, let’s get inside.” 

 

“You two go upstairs, the rest of us will meet in Cora and my room. You can come talk to us when you are feeling well enough to make a plan.” Marco said, linking hands with Cora as the four of them made their way to the hotel rooms. 

 

“I’m just glad no one came out to ask what was going on,” Cora said, looking at all the windows around them. 

 

Derek laughed, “welcome back to Beacon Hills, home of the selective seeing.” 

 

\-- 

 

Stiles collapsed onto the bed as soon as they walked in the room. Derek slowly sat down beside him. 

 

“Scott’s an idiot, don’t listen to him,” Derek whispered, running a hand down Stiles back. 

 

Stiles didn’t say anything for a few moments, Derek leaned his head against the wall and enjoyed the silence. When Stiles did speak again, his voice was small. “Scott’s never going to believe me, is he?” 

 

Derek sighed. “Scott has always had a hard time trusting the right people.” 

 

“But he was supposed to pick me,” Stiles lifted his face, it was red and blotchy. “We were supposed to be best friends forever. How could he choose Theo? Over me?” Stiles voice cracked at the end, and he pushed his face into the comforter once more to hide his tears. 

 

Derek rubbed his back silently. He didn’t have an answer. 

\-- 

 

Stiles fell asleep with tears still streaming down his face. Derek stayed for another half hour, until he was sure Stiles wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon. He slipped out of the room, keeping an ear on Stiles heartbeat as he made his way down to Cora and Marco’s room. 

 

The pack were all huddled on the king bed when he walked in. Izzy and Charlie were napping together on a blanket on the floor. 

 

“How is he?” Nana asked, moving her legs to make space for Derek. She has the flying squirrel resting in her hair, and Derek spent a moment wondering how the hell she had gotten it here from New York.  He sat down on the edge, leaning against Isaac who was leaning against Lisa. It was comfortable. 

 

“He’s asleep. It’s been a hard morning for him.” 

 

They all made noises of agreement. 

 

“We got a map of the town. Isaac and Cora have been circling places they believe the Chimera’s would most likely hide.” Marco said. Derek grunted, it was as good a plan as any. “Do you have anything you could add?” 

 

“Scott mentioned Malia and Kira leaving his pack to join Braeden. I could call Braeden, see if she could help us? Those three women are strong, and they know the town.” 

 

“Alright. Would they help us if Scott asked them not to?” Marco asked. 

 

“Malia’s our cousin,” Cora said, “she and Braeden would definitely be on our side.” 

 

“Kira was Scott’s girlfriend. I’m assuming if she left she isn’t anymore,” Isaac added. “She was always sweet to everyone, I’m sure she would help us.” 

 

“Good, make the call.” Marco said. “We’ll have a rest, and start the search in a few hours. Hopefully we can find this creature before the Sheriff is given anymore poison.” 

 

\-- 

 

Braeden agreed to come back to Beacon Hills with Malia and Kira. Apparently, the trio had formed about six months ago when Braeden has been on her hunt for the Desert Wolf.  Malia had been dragged into the search as well, and Kira didn’t want Malia to go alone. They had both wanted to learn more about fighting and control. 

They had since dealt with the Desert Wolf problem, but decided to stay together for comfort and security, enjoying their life on the road. They were happy to help out friends, though, even if it meant coming back to this town. 

 

Derek appreciated it. 

 

That news was the only good thing to happen that day.  The whole pack had gone out in search for chimera’s, but found nothing. Every now and then they would catch an odd scent, but it always lead to nothing. 

 

Parrish drove by at one point, and suggested some more locations to search. He warned them not to be surprised if they didn’t find anything. The chimera’s hid in the woods and the sewer system. They only came out when they wanted to cause trouble. 

 

They continued searching for another hour after that, but decided to head back around 2 am. There was nothing out here, and they wanted to rest before trying again. 

 

Derek curled around Stiles that night, and held him tight as he slept. 

 

He wished for the day they could leave this goddamn town behind them.

 

\-- 

 

The next day went by the same way. The pack split up, searching the town for any sign of the monsters. Derek and Stiles paired up to search the old Hale land, since they both knew how often creatures of the night liked to hide out there. 

 

They found nothing though. Charlie got very excited racing through the trees, and Stiles even smiled at the sight of the little dog jumping through the leaves. It was a nice walk through the woods, but they were no step closer to helping Stiles dad. 

 

The rest of the pack had similar luck, and by dinner they were all rethinking their plan. They all piled back into Marco and Cora’s room with bags of take out to talk it over. 

 

“We should go talk to Theo. He probably knows all about these chimera things.” Cora said, waving a spoon of mashed veggies in front of Izzy. Izzy had most of her dinner on her face, but she was happy to accept another mouthful from her mom. 

 

“Scott told us to stay away though,” Isaac said, munching on his own dinner, “shouldn’t we make sure there’s no other options first? Before we anger the Alpha of Beacon Hills?” 

 

All eyes turned to Marco, who looked back at them calmly. “You’re both right, but for now I agree with Isaac. Scott is already angry we are here, we should try at least a few more days on our own before questioning his pack.” 

 

There was some grumbling, but eventually they all agreed. They didn’t want to fight Scott in order to stay. That was not the reason they were here. 

 

“Braeden and the girls are arriving tonight,” Derek said, “maybe with their help we’ll have better luck tomorrow.” 

 

“Let’s hope so,” Lisa said with a smile. 

 

They grew silent after that, everyone involved with their own thoughts and their own food. 

 

\-- 

 

Braeden, Malia and Kira arrived with a bang. Braeden rode in with a motorcycle, and Malia and Kira pulled in behind her in a shiny red convertible. 

 

Stiles had to pull his jaw off the floor before he was able to even say hello. 

 

“Stiles!” Malia shrieked, running up to hug him tight and twirl him around. Stiles hugged back in surprised, he was sure Malia was going to be mad at him. “You’re looking so much better!” 

 

She plopped him back down, beaming at him. He resisted the urge to rub his sore ribs. “Um, thank you? You look good too.” 

 

“Thank you! Kira’s been helping me a lot.” 

 

Stiles nodded, turned to the tiny kitsune beside her. “That’s great. I’m glad you two are doing so well.” 

 

“Thanks,” Kira grinned, leaning in to give him a much gentler embrace, “Malia is right though, Stiles, you are looking a lot better. I’m sorry I didn’t do more to help you, back before..” 

 

“It’s fine, I was mostly trying to avoid people back then,” Stiles shrugged off the apology, but he did appreciate the sentiment. It was nice to know someone had noticed how bad things had been. 

 

“Yeah, you looked like the walking dead,” Malia said bluntly, “I didn’t know what to do, other than try to feed you. And then I got really mad cause you were obviously not eating what I was trying to feed you. Kira says it’s because humans have more needs than just eating, but I really think eating would have helped you.” Malia nodded seriously, and Stiles couldn’t help but laugh. 

 

God, he had missed these girls. 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t eat your food. To be honest, I don’t think I noticed it was there half the time.” Stiles said, causing Malia to frown. 

 

“Don’t worry, Malia, I make sure he eats properly now,” Derek said, coming up behind him with a gentle hand on Stiles back. 

 

“Good.” Malia growled. Kira smiled, reaching out to twine her fingers through Malias. Stiles noted the hand holding, but didn’t say anything. They hadn’t mentioned Derek’s obvious back rubbing after all. 

 

“Alright,” Braeden walked over, slinging two duffel bags over her shoulders, “we’re ready to head out whenever you lot are. I didn’t hear anything on the police radio when I was heading in though, so I doubt we’ll catch anything tonight.” 

 

“You have a radio?” Stiles asked in excitement. 

 

Braeden smirked, “of course.” 

 

Derek shook his head fondly, “of course you do. And no, you aren’t going to go listen in,” Derek said pointedly to Stiles, who pouted. “It’s pretty late tonight, why don’t you guys settle in and we’ll start looking in the morning?” 

 

“Sounds good to me! I haven’t showered in days!” Malia said, tugging Kira towards the hotel entrance. 

 

“How did you wind up with those two?” Derek asked with a grin. 

 

“How’d you wind up with this one?” Braeden shot back, lifting an eyebrow. 

 

“She’s got you there,” Stiles laughed. 

 

Derek growled, but Stiles could tell he was happy Braeden was here. Stiles pushed on Derek’s shoulder, laughing when his growl switched to Stiles. Braeden rolled her eyes and told them to get a room. 

 

Stiles was happy to oblige. 

 

\--

 

Stiles knew that Derek was expecting an early night to bed, but Stiles felt restless. Everything he had known in the last year had flipped around. His dad was alive, he had a pack again, and Derek… Derek was being amazing. 

 

Stiles wanted to be amazing for him too. 

 

He pushed Derek back on the bed, straddling his lap and claiming his mouth. Derek moaned into him, moving his hands from Stiles back to Stiles hair. Stiles moved, switching from Derek’s lips to Derek’s neck. He mouthed along the soft skin, feeling a thrill of excitement when Derek moaned underneath him. 

 

He pushed his hands under Derek’s shirt, tugging until Derek moved enough for Stiles to pull the shirt up and away. With it gone, Stiles now had full access to all of Derek’s chest. He mouthed around his nipples greedily. 

 

Derek continued to hum happily under him. They had gone this far before, and Derek was always happy to go as far as Stiles was willing to go. But tonight, he didn’t want it to be about him. He wanted it to be about Derek. 

 

Stiles started to kiss a line down Derek’s stomach. 

 

Derek moved his hands from Stiles head to Stiles shoulders. His touch was gentle, not like the rough and demanding touch Stiles was used to. He shook that thought away, Derek would never be like the people he had been with before. 

 

He moved to undo Derek’s jeans button but was stopped by a hand. Stiles looked up with a raised brow. 

 

“Stiles, you don’t have to do this.” Derek said, like he always said. 

 

Stiles smiled at him, trying to go for reassuring, “I know. I want to.” He knew there wouldn’t be a blip in his heart, because he did want this. He wanted to make Derek feel good for once in their bloody relationship. “I know you want it too.” He added, brushing a hand over the bulge in front of him. 

 

Derek searched his face and eventually let go of his hand. “Stop anytime you need to. I mean it.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Stiles said, working open the zipper, “now lay back and let me take care of you.” 

 

Derek lay back, pulling a pillow so he could prop himself up and keep an eye on Stiles. That was fine, Stiles was used to being watched while he worked. 

 

Not that - Stiles shoved those thoughts away. This wasn’t work, this was pleasure. Derek’s pleasure. 

 

He pulled Derek’s jeans down, running a hand over Derek’s boxers before pulling those down too. Derek pushed into his touch, and Stiles almost felt like smirking. He would be easy to please. 

 

Derek’s dick was long, with prominent veins bulging along the erection. Stiles started with licking those, then lapping at the head. Derek moaned again, so Stiles decided to do that for a while before taking the head into his mouth, sucking gently. A hand came to rest on his head, so Stiles went deeper, swallowing around the length and pulling back. He started a gentle rhythm, bobbing slowly and sucking at the tip. 

 

The hand on his head squeezed, and the man above him moaned. Stiles decided to switch to his balls, figuring the man would tell him if he wanted Stiles to stay where he was. The man moaned again when Stiles ran a tongue over his sack, jacking his dick with his hand. He was rock hard under his fingers and Stiles knew he would come soon. 

 

Sure enough, as soon as Stiles sucked his dick back into his mouth, the man tensed underneath him. “I’m gonna-” a husky whisper above him said, warning Stiles before the first burst of come entered his mouth. 

 

That was nice, Stiles didn’t usually get a warning- wait. Didn’t he usually make his clients wear a condom? 

 

Stiles looked up, still sucking the man through his orgasm, and then reeled back when he saw who it was. Fuck.

 

_ Fuck _ . 

 

Stiles fell off the bed, hitting the floor hard. He pushed himself up on his elbows and tried to catch his breath. Derek was beside him in a second. 

 

“Stiles. Stiles? Are you okay? Look at me, focus on me. Breath.” 

 

Derek. Stiles had fucking spaced out while he was sucking off  _ Derek _ . All he had wanted was to please his boyfriend and Stiles couldn’t even fucking make it through that without dissociating. 

 

He grabbed his hair, pulling it tight until he felt like he could breathe again. Derek gently tried to pry his hands off, but Stiles jerked away. 

 

“Okay, I’m going to put some clothes on, okay?” 

Stiles nodded jerkily. He didn’t want to look at Derek yet. 

 

“Alright. Just- keep breathing. Don’t panic. You’re safe here, everything's fine.” 

 

Derek left, and Stiles focused on his breathing. He tried to calm his thoughts, the way Lucinda taught him to, but everything kept circling around. How was he supposed to live a normal life with Derek if he couldn’t even do this one simple thing? 

 

God, he was such a fuck up. 

 

“Alright, Stiles, can you come up on the bed?” Derek asked, a steady force beside him. He knew Derek was probably aching to touch him, but he couldn’t bear that right now. He didn’t deserve Derek’s touch. 

 

He shakily crawled onto the bed on his own, curling up on his side, feeling disgusted with himself. 

 

“Okay, okay that’s good. Do you want me to go get Charlie? He’s just two doors down with Lisa and Isaac.” 

 

Stiles shook his head. Charlie was probably happier with them. 

 

“Okay,” Derek whispered. He curled up on the bed beside him and gave Stiles a moment. Stiles didn’t know how much time passed before he spoke again. “Can you tell me what happened?” 

 

“I just wanted to make you feel good.” 

 

“You did,” Derek whispered earnestly, “it felt great, Stiles.”

 

“No, but I...I forgot it was you.” Stiles said, unable to look up to meet Derek’s eyes. 

 

He felt Derek shift closer on the bed. “Like you zoned out?” 

 

“No,” Stiles felt tears rise up in his eyes. He let them fall, he didn’t care right now. “I started doing what I normally did. I fucking went into a routine, Derek, and I forgot it was you. I thought you were just some guy I was getting off.” 

 

“Oh… I’m sorry. I-” 

 

“No, fuck,” Stiles turned onto his back, punching the mattress with his hand, “don’t apologize! I was trying to do something for you, for once, and I fucking spaced out! I can’t do anything right.” 

 

The mattress shifted, and Derek’s face appeared beside him, “what do you mean, ‘do something for me for once?’” 

 

Stiles sniffed, “I mean you do like, everything. I live in your house, I joined your pack, and now you’ve even brought in your friends to help me with my dad! You give me everything, Derek! I just wanted to give you something in return.” 

 

“Stiles,” Derek said, eyes fierce, “you do so much for me.” 

 

“No-” 

 

“Shut up.” 

 

Stiles snapped his mouth shut. 

 

“You clean and organize my apartment. You cook all of my meals, including my lunches that I bring to work. You’ve helped all of us connect better as a pack. Even if you didn’t do all of that, Stiles, you still make me happy. You make me laugh every day. You make me feel good _every_ _day_. You didn’t have to push yourself into this. I’m sorry I let you. I’m sorry you thought you had to.” 

 

Stiles swallowed down the lump in his throat, “really?” 

 

“ _ Yes _ . Stiles, I love you, okay? We never have to have sex again if you don’t want to. I don’t care about that.” Derek said it so seriously, Stiles actually believed him. 

 

He wiped a hand over the tears streaming down his face, turning over to face Derek again. “I love you too.” 

 

Derek smiled, “can I hug you now?” 

 

“Yes, please.” 

 

Derek didn’t wait for him to finish the words, he was already engulfing Stiles in a warm hug. Stiles hugged him back, burying his face into Derek’s neck. 

 

“I’m sorry I freaked out.”

 

Derek shushed him, “it’s fine. We’ll figure it out. Next time, if you want there to be a next time, I’ll keep talking. Or we’ll only use hands. Whatever works, we’ll figure it out.” 

 

Stiles melted in relief in Derek’s arms. Derek wasn’t mad. They would figure it out, together. 

They would figure everything out. 

 

\-- 

 

The next morning, the pack regrouped with the new trio and planned out where everyone would search. Braeden took lead, and Marco happily let her. It was her job, after all, to find people. 

 

With everyone working on their routes, Stiles spoke up before an area was assigned to him. 

 

“I was thinking I could go see my dad again,” he said hesitantly, starting down at the map. “See how he’s doing. See if he’s been, you know, poisoned again.” 

 

“Parrish put another cop on him, it would be pretty hard to get in there now,” Isaac said. 

 

“Right,” Stiles felt his face heat up. Everyone was here to help him find the chimera, of course he should be out looking with them. “That was stupid. I can-“

 

“No, Stiles, you should go,” Lisa said, elbowing Isaac in the side with a glare. Isaac grunted in confusion. “He’s your father, who you thought was dead for over a year! Of course you should go see him again.” 

 

Isaac winced, “right, yeah. Sorry.” 

 

“Oh. But I can help with the search. I don’t have to-“ 

 

“No, we’ve got the search covered,” Braeden cut in, sweeping a hand over the map, “if there’s anything to be found, we will find it. Take your boyfriend and go see your dad.” 

 

Stiles blinked, looking over at Derek. Derek nodded at him. 

 

Stiles smiled, “Okay. Thank you. Let us know if you need-“ 

 

“We won’t.” Lucinda said, pushing the two boys towards the door. 

 

“And I knew you guys were boyfriends!” Cora called out before the door closed behind them. 

 

Stiles laughed, looking over at Derek again. “You okay with being boyfriends?” 

 

Derek sighed, “I’d prefer a less adolescent term, like partner, but yes. Of course I’m happy to be your boyfriend.” 

 

“Oh. That’s.. good. Me too.” 

 

Derek snorted, grabbing Stiles shoulder and directing him down the hall. 

 

“Come on, boyfriend, lets go see your dad.” 

 

—

 

His dad looked the same as last time. Stiles sat on the side of the bed, holding his dad's hand. 

 

If he didn’t know better, he would think the man was just asleep. He wished he was just asleep.

 

“I’m going to search around the hospital. There are two guards by the door, tell them if anything happens.” Derek said, running a hand over Stiles shoulder as he walked toward the door. “Text if you need me.” 

 

“Okay,” Stiles said, paying more attention to his dads sleeping face than Derek. If he had been, he probably would have laughed. The cheap ass phone they had gotten him for emergencies was almost impossible to text with. 

 

The door clicked behind him, and for the first time in years he was alone with his dad. 

 

He wished he could hug him.

 

“Hey Daddio. You know, when I told you to take some time off work to relax, this was not what I meant,” Stiles said, he tried for a laugh but it sounded pained to his own ears. 

 

He coughed awkwardly. 

 

“I’m really sorry, dad. If I had known you.. if I had even had a clue that you were still alive, I would never have left you here. I would have stayed. I would have figured out what was happening a long time ago.” 

 

He traced a finger over his dad's hand, noting all the veins and age spots. All he had ever wanted was for his dad to grow happy and old with him. 

 

“We’ll find a way to wake you up, I promise.” 

 

He glanced at the door, “fuck it.” 

 

Stiles toed off his shoes, slipping out of his jacket as well. There were no wires in the way as he crawled onto the bed beside his dad, resting his head beside his shoulder. 

 

“I’ve done some things in the last year or so that I’m not exactly proud of… I don’t really want to talk about it, but I’ll hope you’ll understand. Some day. It wasn’t something I wanted, it just kind of happened.” Stiles whispered into his dad's shoulder, curling his arm over his chest. “I always tried to make you proud, but the second you were gone I fucked everything up. Like, supremely.” His breath hitched, and his next words came out as a sob. “I love you so much. I’m so sorry I disappointed you.” 

 

He was sobbing so hard against his dad's shirt, he didn’t even notice the arms around him at first. 

With gentle pulling, Stiles was turning until he was wrapped up in the gentle embrace of a woman’s arms, crying into a nurses uniform. 

 

“Oh sweetheart, it’s okay,” Melissa said, stroking his hair like his mom used to do. 

 

“It’s not, you don’t know everything.” 

 

“I know enough. I know you.” 

 

He didn’t have any comeback to that, but maybe he didn’t need one. He let Melissa hold him as he cried for the innocents he lost. For the father he might never talk to again. For the life he had dreamed of, but could never have. 

 

—

 

Derek prowled through the hospital, peering into every doorway and sniffing every shadowed corner.  Thus far he’s found nothing but sick patients and hospital staff. He wasn’t going to stop until he had searched the whole hospital though. If they were searching the whole town, might as well cross this off their list. 

 

But the search was monotonous, and he was mostly stuck with his own thoughts. 

 

Thoughts like how much he had fucked up with Stiles last night. 

 

They were officially boyfriends now, so he had officially fucked up. Royally fucked up. Who let their sexually abused partner give them a blow job? Seriously? Without even talking about it first? They had never done anything below the belt before, and Derek had just let it all happen the moment Stiles had suggested it! He had been worried that saying no would scare Stiles off. He hadn’t wanted to hurt Stiles  _ feelings… _

 

So instead he had forced him into the equivalent of a flashback. Way to go Derek. 

 

He made it down to the bottom level of the hospital, the morgue, and smelled nothing but normal human decomposition. Nothing was here, nothing to worry about anyway. He should make his way up to Stiles and… 

 

Should he apologize? Again? Stiles had looked so worried this morning that Derek wouldn’t even want to be his boyfriend, should he.. Make a big gesture? Show him his love?

 

No, now was probably not the right time for grand romantic gestures. 

 

Jesus Christ, he was screwed.  He leaned against the nearest wall, thumping his head back heavily. 

 

Stiles hadn’t seemed upset this morning. He was upset when they came to the hospital, obviously, but that was because of his father. Not because of what had happened… 

 

Derek shook his head, this was really not the time for this. If Stiles wanted to try something again soon, he would just gently tell them they shouldn’t do anything until they talked about it first. That’s what all the books had said, after all, communication was key. 

 

He would be patient, and communicate, and be there for Stiles in anyway he could be. Pretty much exactly what he had been doing since he had first found Stiles in that alleyway in New York. 

 

Derek almost rolled his eyes, who would have thought that Stiles of all people would be the one teaching him patience? 

 

His phone rang out, cutting into the silence of the empty hallway and drawing Derek out of his thoughts. His heart lurched when he saw the name flashing across his screen. 

 

Braeden. 

 

They had found something. 

 

\--

 

“There, good as new,” Melissa smiled as she wiped a clean cloth over Stiles red face. He had no idea how long he had been crying for, but his throat was sore now… so probably a while. 

 

“Sorry for barging in here and crying all over the place,” Stiles said, looking down at his hands. 

 

“Hush, we both needed that hug.” 

 

Melissa moved away again, putting the cloth back to wherever she had found it. When she returned she started hooking up a bag to the tub connected to his dad’s nose. 

 

“What’s that?” 

 

“Food. This goes directly down to his stomach.”  Melissa explained, “we have to do this a few times a day to make sure he gets everything he needs. A solid diet would be better, but you have to be awake for that.” 

 

“Right,” Stiles murmured, watching her as she worked. She moved his dad around, always in a caring and gentle way. He was glad his dad had had Melissa while he was away. She was always good to the Stilinski men. 

 

She continued on working with his dad for a while, before turning to Stiles with her hands on her hips. 

 

“Why haven’t you come to say hi to me?” 

 

Stiles swallowed, looking away again. “Scott told me to stay away from him and his pack.” 

 

Stiles could practically hear Melissa’s frown, “you are in Scott’s pack-” 

 

“I’m not,” Stiles said sharply, “not since before I left.” 

 

Melissa sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed, “that idiot boy of mine. Is that why you left for so long?” 

 

Stiles shrugged, “one of the reasons. I thought my dad was dead, and that I was being blamed for it. I thought I had no one left here… I kind of went to a dark place.” 

 

“I can see that.” 

 

Confused, Stiles looked back at her to find her staring down at his arms. 

 

The scars on his arms. 

 

Stiles cursed his past self for thinking it was ever a good idea to shoot up heroin. It was the least subtle way to get high. 

 

He curled his arms around himself, trying to hide his past mistakes. 

 

“I’m sorry, Stiles. I should have been there. You should never have had to go through that alone.” 

 

He bit his lip. What was he supposed to say to that? 

 

He didn’t need to think of an answer, however, as a moment later Derek came barging into the room. 

 

“We need to go- oh. Hi, Melissa.” Derek smiled awkwardly, already grabbing Stiles jacket and pushing him towards his shoes. “Sorry, I just got a call. Braeden caught the guy who might be doing this to the Sheriff.” 

 

Melissa’s brow furrowed, “I’m sorry, what? Someone's doing this to him? He’s in a coma, Derek, that isn’t-” 

 

“No, he’s being poisoned. I can smell it, even now with the two guards out there, someone’s getting in here and poisoning him.” 

 

“What?” Melissa bristled, “but nothing's ever come up on any tox screens!” 

 

“Yeah, we don’t know either. Hopefully we can explain more after we talk to the guy,” Stiles said, tripping over his own feet a few times before finally making it to the door. After one last glance at Melissa and his dad, Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand as they made their way to the exit. 

 

He hoped this was the guy doing this to his dad. Then maybe, just maybe, his dad would wake up. 

 

\-- 

 

“I just found the guy, I did not do any of that cool shit,” Braeden said, hands gesturing at all the symbols on the ground. 

 

Stiles looked them over and recognized a few. This was definitely the work of Lucinda. 

 

“I wasn’t about to let him get away, not after how long it took to find one of them.” Lucinda muttered, arms crossed. 

 

Stiles snorted, “thanks, Obi-Wan. You did good.” 

 

“I know. Now you do the hard part and get him talking.” 

 

Stiles turned to the chimera trapped in the circle, huddling in the center like a trapped rat. He seemed nervous when Stiles and Derek first got here, but now he looked full on scared. Stiles wondered what he would be like if the rest of the pack showed up. 

 

Stiles crouched beside the circle, “hey,” he called out. The kid didn’t look up. Stiles snapped his fingers, “hey, chimera kid. I want to talk to you.” 

 

This time, he got a glare. 

 

“What’s your name?” 

 

“Dwayne.” 

 

“Dwayne?” Derek repeated behind him. Stiles turned to glare at him. 

 

“Hey, The Rock’s name is Dwayne-” The guy started to defend his name. 

 

“Yes, it’s a very cool name.” Stiles cut him off, “whatever. Listen, Dwayne, we need some information.” 

 

Dwayne hissed at him. Like a snake. “I’m not telling you anything.” 

 

“Alright, well, we’ve got a witch, an bounty hunter, and a werewolf here. I’m sure one of them will make you talk.” Stiles carelessly pointed all three out, smirking when Dwayne paled at the sight of Lucinda’s glowing hands. 

 

“I’m not afraid of you guys.” Lucinda stepped forward, Dwayne ducked. 

 

“Who’s the leader of the chimeras? Who issues the orders?” Stiles asked. 

 

Dwayne looked up to glare at him again. Until the circle around him started to glow green, and he immediately paled. “Theo Rankin! Theo’s been our leader since the Doctors created us!” 

 

Stiles heard a pained sigh behind him. “Of course he has.” Derek muttered. 

 

Stiles decided not to think too much about how right he had been. “Do you know who attacked the Sheriff?” 

 

The kid fidgeted, looking away from him. The circle started to glow again, and he looked at Stiles in panic. “It was me. Theo told me to, I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to hurt him so bad! And Theo keeps telling me to push venom into the spike that’s stuck in his stomach, but I’m only doing the bare minimum, I promise. I haven’t killed him with it like Theo wanted me to.” 

 

The kid looked so close to tears, Stiles almost felt bad for him. He knew what it was like being stuck under Theo’s thumb. 

 

“You’re going to stop doing that.” Stiles said, standing up again. “And you’re going to go with Lucinda here to the police station to talk to the temporary Sheriff Parrish. You’re going to tell him about whatever gross body part of yours is stuck in my dad, and he’s going to get the doctors to get it out.”

 

The kid looked up at him with wide eyes, “Theo will kill me.” 

 

“Don’t worry about Theo,” Derek said, stepping up beside Stiles, “we’ll deal with him.” 

 

\-- 

 

Derek pulled up in front of Scott’s house, anger rolling through his belly. Of course everything would come back to Theo, and of course Scott would protect the villain. 

 

Derek honestly has no idea why he spent so long trying to convince Scott to join his pack. The kid was a moron. 

 

He turned to look at Stiles, “you ready for this?” 

 

“No,” Stiles muttered. He looked pale and shaky, but his heart was beating fine. His lungs were breathing fine. Derek was proud of him. “I’ll never be ready though, so let’s do this.” 

 

Stiles pushed out of the car, heading up the walkway but stopping halfway there. 

 

Liam growled at them from the front porch. 

 

Derek growled back, “let us pass, Liam. Our issue is with Theo, not you.” 

 

“You have to get through me first. Scott said we have to protect Theo from you. You have some sort of sick obsession with him.” Liam snarled. He was pacing in front of the door, and Derek could smell his anxiety from here. 

 

“Liam, Scott doesn’t know everything, alright? Just let us though, you don’t have to be involved.” Stiles said. 

 

Liam didn’t respond, just kept pacing in front of the door. 

 

“Fine, whatever. Derek, go get him.” Stiles waved his hands at Liam. Derek glared at him. 

 

“I’m not a dog.” 

 

“Well do you want me to do it?” 

 

“No,” Derek grumbled. “Let’s wait for the others to show up, we don’t know what they have in the house anyway.” 

 

“Fair point.” Stikes nodded. 

 

They stood on the lawn, waiting and watching Liam. Stiles actually started twiddling his thumbs at some point.

 

Finally, the cars started to pull up. Malia and Kira walked out first - Malia already shifted, and Kira swinging her sword. Lisa, Isaac and Marco followed close behind, all of them still looking calm and human. 

 

Lucinda and Braeden were with the chimera at the station, they promised to come by as soon as that situation was dealt with. 

 

Cora and Andy had stayed behind with Isabella and Charlie, much to Cora’s annoyance. 

 

“This is everyone.” Derek said, turning back to the door. 

 

“Do you think Theo will have chimeras in their with him?” Isaac asked, joining them on the lawn. 

 

“If he does he’s an idiot, he’s trying to pretend he has no idea what’s happening with the chimeras.” Lisa said, flanking Derek’s other side. 

 

“Do we know how many are inside?” Marco asked. 

 

“Only one way to find out!” Malia snarled, taking a run at Liam. The rest followed behind, but stopped when Malia ploughed Liam right over. She looked over at them in surprise, holding up her hands in surrender, “I swear, I barely touched him.” 

 

Lisa knelt beside Liam, gently checking the unconscious boy over, “his heart is still beating rapidly, I thought it was anxiety, but do you smell that?” 

 

“Wolfsbane,” the wolves all said at once. 

 

“So, what, he’s been poisoned?” Stiles asked, crouching down beside her. 

 

“Looks like. Who knows for how long?” She peeled back an eye, frowning at whatever she saw there. “I’m going to bring him back to our car. Hopefully he can sleep this off.” 

 

She gently scooped Liam into her arms, walking away from their group. 

 

Derek turned back to the door. “It sounds like there’s only two heartbeats inside. Theo didn’t call for backup.” 

 

“Unless all of his back up are vampires.” Stiles said beside him. Derek lifted a brow at him. Stiles shrugged, “what? At this point, nothing Theo could do would surprise me.” 

 

Derek shook his head fondly, then moved to open the door. 

 

He was surprised to find it unlocked. 

 

The pack entered silently, fanning out at the entrance. Derek and Marco lead the way towards the living room, following the heartbeats. 

 

“Stiles, I thought we agreed you should never come back here?” A smarmy voice called out. Derek felt Stiles stiffen behind him. He held out his hand behind him, and felt Stiles grab onto it like a lifeline. 

 

He gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

 

They entered the living room, finding Scott and Theo both standing at the far wall. Scott with his arms crossed, looking pissed. Theo leaning against the wall with a smug grin on his face. 

 

There were too many of them to all line up against the wall opposite them, so Derek, Marco and Kira stepped forward into the middle of the room. Malia and Isaac flanked them from the sides, with Stiles protectively in the middle of them all. 

 

Scott tracked all their movement with angry eyes. Theo kept his eyes trained on Stiles. 

 

Derek made sure to block his view. 

 

“We do not come here to challenge your pack, Scott. We are only here to speak to Theo.”  Marco said calmly, raising his hands in a placating gesture. 

 

“That’s why you brought six people into my house without permission? To talk?” Scott growled. 

 

“Also, I’m part of Scott’s pack, so, you know, that’s kind of a challenge.” Theo drawled. 

 

Stiles hand clenched in his at the sound of Theo’s voice. Derek growled, low and threatening. 

 

“Theo is the one controlling all of the chanima’s. We only want to tell him to stop,” Marco said, still trying for the peaceful route. Derek could already tell it wasn’t going to work. 

 

“Theo has nothing to do with that. He’s been helping us fight them! You would know if any of you had been here to see it!” Scott shouted. 

 

“Scott, please,” Kira cut in, “we were here. I did see what was happening. I saw Theo working with the Dread Doctors, and now the chimeras. Your own mother tried to convince you of the same thing! Open your eyes, Theo is manipulating you!”

 

Scott faltered, but Theo spoke up, “Kira, you were just jealous that Scott listened to me instead of you. I know it hurts, but this is getting sad.” 

 

Kira huffed angrily, “I wasn’t talking to you. Scott, listen to us, Theo wants to destroy this town! He’s already destroyed the pack, don’t let him rip apart the town too.” 

 

Scott frowned, “Theo didn’t destroy the pack, the pack abandoned us! You all left!” 

 

“Yeah, starting with Stiles,” Theo said, pointing at Stiles accusingly. 

 

“Yeah!” Scott’s eyes turned on Stiles, angry again. “Stiles, if you hadn’t left-” 

 

“Oh for the- I’m not listening to this,” Derek growled launching himself towards Theo. Scott tried to block him, but someone else instantly stepped in the way. He grabbed Theo by the neck, pushing him against the wall with clawed hands. “You do not speak to him, you understand me? Don’t even look at him.” 

 

Theo held up his hands, his smug grin still on his face, “alright, fine. I don’t know what Stiles has been telling you though, because I never hurt him-” 

 

Derek threw him across the room. 

 

Theo hit the wall with a thud, but regained his footing disappointingly fast. 

 

“Leave him alone, Derek!” Scott howled behind him. Derek glanced at the Alpha, but turned away when he saw Marco and Isaac holding him back. 

 

He would worry about Scott later. 

 

“Yeah, Derek, leave me alone. Can’t you hear the Alpha of this territory ordering you to stop?” Theo asked. Jesus, did the bastard ever not look smug? 

 

Derek came at him again, grabbing a fire iron poker on the way. Theo managed to get one good punch in before Derek had him pinned with the iron rod pierced through his shoulder and attaching him to the wall. 

 

“Tell us where the chimeras are hiding!” Derek demanded, twisting the metal rod. 

 

Theo laughed. “Doesn’t this look like a familiar sight, Stiles? First Donovan, now me? Where’s your wrench?” 

 

Derek growled, but he ignored Theo. This was obviously getting them nowhere. Instead he called out to Stiles, “are you ready?” 

 

“I’m ready,” Stiles said. Derek took two quick paces back, and in a flash Stiles had thrown patterns of sand along the floor, circling Theo. 

 

Theo looked down at them in confusion, before looking up again with his ever present smug smile. “Hate to break it to you, but I can walk past mountain ash.” 

 

Theo reached up, jerking the fire poker out of his shoulder. It clang to the ground beside him as Theo stepped forward  - he was instantly repelled back again with a blue flash. 

 

“Yeah, that’s not mountain ash.” Stiles said, raising a hand up and making the sand glow a pale blue. 

 

Theo looked pissed for a minute, but then a sly smile spread across his face. “Learned some new tricks while you were away, Stiles? Good boy. Magic will be a fun thing to add to our little games.” 

 

Derek snarled, “I told you not to talk to him.”

 

“Oh, but Stiles loves our little chats. Don’t you Stiles?” Theo kept his eyes glued to Stiles. Derek wanted to tear his eyes out. 

 

“I hated every minute I spent with you,” Stiles spat out, “and you don’t have anything over me anymore. I didn’t kill Donovan.” 

 

Theo and Scott both scoffed at the statement. 

 

“Of course you did, Stiles, you were covered in blood.” Theo said. 

 

“Blood  _ you _ put there.” Stiles countered, taking a step towards him.“I was a zoned out mess when you got there, Theo, I couldn’t have killed Donovan! I literally could not have physically killed him.”

 

The room fell silent when Theo didn’t come back with a witty retort. 

 

“Theo? What’s he talking about?” Scott asked. He had stopped struggling and was looking between Stiles and Theo was a frown. Derek noticed he had blood dripping out of an already healed nose. He wondered who had gotten the hit in… probably Isaac. 

 

“Don’t worry about it, Scott. Just more lies to save his own ass.” 

 

“No, Theo, tell us. Tell us what really happened that night at the library.” Derek said. 

 

Theo turned back to grin at him, “I don’t have to tell you anything. I’m sure I’ve bought us enough time for backup to arrive by now.” 

 

“What back up?” Scott asked. 

 

Everyone in the room looked at him with varying degrees of frustration and pity. 

 

“Probably the chimeras, Scott,” Isaac eventually said, “I really do not remember you being this slow.” 

 

“Theo is not working with the chimeras!” Scott said, outraged. Everyone ignored him. 

 

“I don’t see any back up, start talking,” Derek said. Theo didn’t say anything. Stiles lifted his hands again, causing the sand to glow blue. Derek wasn’t sure what that did, but Theo winced in the circle. 

 

“I don’t need to tell you anything. I have the Alpha on my side, and any minute now you will all be faced with hybrides so strong they can take down a-” 

 

“Sorry, are you talking about these hybrids?” Braeden’s voice cut through the room, causing everyone to turn to the doorway. 

 

Braeden, Lisa and Nana walked in, each dragging a body bound with glowing green rope. 

 

“Saw these guys skulking around a few doors over when I was putting Liam in the car. I waited for Nana and Braeden before I went to investigate.” Lisa said, dropping the girl she was holding to the floor. 

 

“Yeah, turns out they were waiting for the whole pack to be in the house before they ambushed us with their little kanima girl here, good thing we didn’t all show up at the same time,” Braeden said. 

 

Theo glared at them, “my pack can’t be held down by mere ropes. They’re faking it! Get up and fight!” 

 

None of the bodies moved, Lucinda held up her glowing hands. “These aren’t normal ropes, love. I’ve got them bound.” 

 

“And Parrish is on his way to take them somewhere where they can be safely locked away,” Braeden added. 

 

Theo finally started to break, throwing his body against the magic circle. But it was too late, he was trapped and the chimeras were captured. 

 

“You can’t do this!” Theo shouted, “you can’t walk in here and destroy everything I’ve been working towards for two years!” 

 

“Theo, what the hell is going on?” Scott cried out, “you were helping me fight the chimeras, and now you’re calling them pack? I’m your pack! I’m your Alpha!” 

 

“For fuck’s sake, Scott, just shut up!” Theo snapped, “you were supposed to protect me, but you couldn’t even save me from one beta wolf and his lameass sidekick!” 

 

“I don’t understand,” Scott whimpered. 

 

“Theo was never on our side. He was manipulating you for his own gain this entire time,” Kira said. 

 

Scott shook his head, “Theo would never-” 

 

“Theo tricked me into thinking I killed Donovan, and then blackmailed me into having sex with him,” Stiles said quietly, eyes glued to the floor, “he told me if I did what he wanted, he wouldn’t tell anyone what he saw. But then he threw that back in my face when he got the chance and forced me to leave the State. Theo’s been planning this for a long time.” 

 

The room fell silent, eyes moving from Stiles, to Theo, to Scott. Malia reached out to rub Stiles shoulder. 

 

“Theo, tell me that’s not true,” Scott begged, “tell them the truth! Tell them how Stiles killed Donovan and then bribbed you so you wouldn’t tell anyone!” 

 

Theo slumped against the wall, eyes glowing gold even as he physically gave up the fight. “Fine. I’m not an idiot, I know when I’ve lost. You want the truth, Scotty?” Theo peered around Derek’s pack to leer at the Alpha, “the truth is I didn’t come here to join your pack, I came here to make my own. Beacon Hills is known for growing strong fighters, I wanted to take them and use them to actually do something! Not just sit around and whine about not being normal teenagers!” 

 

“But- you did join my pack! You’ve been working with me.” Scott said. 

 

Theo rolled his eyes, “I joined your pack to get to your pack members. Which was easy to do, once I got Stiles out of the way. He was already a fucking mess when I got here, which none of you seemed to notice, by the way, but he was still suspicious of me. Still had your trust back then, and with Stiles whispering in your ear I knew you would always keep me on the sidelines. It was only by chance that I stumbled across Stiles in the library that night, but it really paid out for me. 

 

I walked in, and there was Stiles, eyes glazed over and just standing there as Donovan shouted at him. It was real easy to walk up and smash Donovan’s face in, aiming the blows so Stiles got most of the blood splatter on him. Then, when I went to shove the wrench into his hand, Stiles actually reached out and took it!” Theo laughed gleefully. “All on his own! It was that easy! And when he came to again, he didn’t even notice that I had blood on me too. He was so focused on freaking out about his own bloody clothes and wrench.

 

After that, it was simple. Stiles did whatever I wanted, and you didn’t have someone telling you not to trust me anymore. By the time I framed Stiles for his dad’s attack, I had you eating out of the palm of my hand.” Theo smirked around the room, clearly gloating. 

 

“Everyone left though. We barely have a pack anymore, why would you want that?” Scott asked, his face pale. 

 

“Your pack is gone, yes, but mine was growing. The chimeras were getting stronger, you and Liam were happily following whatever I told you to do. Sure, I had to drug you with wolfsbane every now and then, and yeah, we lost a few of your people because they didn’t trust me, but you were happy, weren’t you? You can’t tell me you weren’t happy to pass the Alpha role onto someone else. You hated making the decisions. You hated feeling like you had the whole world on your shoulders. You were glad to give me control of your pack and this town. Just admit it, Scott. You  _ wanted _ me to do this.” 

 

“I- I don’t know…” Scott shook his head.

 

“Doesn’t matter, I already did it. Lock us away, we’ll just escape. No matter what it takes I will be the ruler of Beacon Hills! And we won’t stop there, once I’ve made my pack strong enough, we can spread throughout all of California! Maybe more!” Theo said, turning back to smile smugly at Derek. 

 

“Yeah, we’re not letting you do that. Are we, Stiles?” Derek said, turning to look at Stiles. Stiles walked forward, stopping right behind Derek. 

 

“No, Theo can’t be trusted. Not even in a cell in Eichen House.” 

 

Theo’s eyes danced between the two of them, “what? No. Your pack doesn’t kill people.” 

 

“Maybe not Scott’s pack, but our pack doesn’t mind killing when necessary.” Stiles said. 

 

“And killing you, a psychopath who just declared plans for world domination without any remorse? Yeah, the world is better off without you.” Derek said. Stiles drew the sand back into the palm of his hand as Derek lunged forward again, claws shoving into Theo’s throat before he tried to escape. “Any last words?” 

 

Theo’s eyes settled on Stiles, cold and calculating, “Stiles, do not do this. I will make you regret it if-” 

 

“Stiles can do whatever he wants,” Derek snarled before tearing Theo’s throat out. His body slumped, Derek stepped back and watched Theo’s lifeless body fall to the floor. 

 

“That’s it,” Stiles whispered, “it’s over.” 

 

“It’s over,” Derek said. He turned around and pulled Stiles into his arms, Stiles slumped against him. “It’s over.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who were like me and did not know the name of those fire pokey things, those are apparently called fire iron, and more specifically fire pokers. So if anyone if wondering what the hell Derek is stabbing Theo with, it's one of those fire pokey things. Like these! https://www.google.com/search?q=fire+iron&client=firefox-b&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjcyJWvpMfbAhWdnoMKHcFEBnAQ_AUICigB&biw=1440&bih=718#imgdii=debW2cRFpOPCmM:&imgrc=NVp9R2J--ZnS-M:
> 
>  
> 
> I will see you all next week with the last chapter! Let me know your thoughts on a sequel!  
> Thanks for reading :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


	5. Stay With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! This is the last chapter! :) Thank you to everyone who has read this far and left kudos and comments on the way! I appreciate you all :) I hope you like the ending. 
> 
> I have decided that I will write a sequel to this, but this will have an ending all of its own if you don't want to read it. No cliffhangers or anything. I have added this to a series though, so if you want to know when I start posting the sequel subscribe to the series or to me! I don't know when it will be, since I have not started it at all yet and will probably take a break from this verse for a while to work on other things/my life haha. 
> 
> The title of this fic is from Shakespeare's play Hamlet, as is the name of the series. I thought it suited the corruption and mental instability themes I was going with. 
> 
> I think that is everything! Enjoy the last chapter :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: canon-typical violence, injury recovery, too many emotions.

Stiles sat in a waiting room chair, his leg bouncing on the linoleum floor and mouth gnawing on the last of his nails. 

 

His dad was still in surgery. 

 

Parrish had successfully convinced the doctors to have another look, claiming that there was new evidence supporting the idea that there was something infecting the Sheriff’s stomach. The doctors had of course tried to explain to the temporary Sheriff that it was scientifically impossible and insane that a small piece of a weapon in the stomach would cause a coma, but Parrish was apparently very persuasive. 

 

His dad had gone into surgery a little over two hours ago. They hadn’t heard anything back since. 

Derek sat beside him, currently rocking a snoozing Isabella in his arms. Cora and Marco were off on a food hunt, though Stiles was slightly suspicious that they also might just be making out somewhere. 

 

Lisa and Isaac were passed out in chairs across from them.  Sitting beside each other, and leaning heavily on one another. Stiles had only just clued in that they had at some point become a couple. 

 

Why didn’t Cora tease  _ them _ about it? 

 

A hand came to rest on Stiles knee, giving it a small rub before moving away. Derek hadn’t bothered to talk since they got here, which Stiles appreciated. He every so often reached out to rub or pat Stiles though, and Stiles appreciated that even more. He stopped bouncing his leg, turning to give Derek a tight lipped smile. Derek didn’t bother smiling back, he only leaned forward and kissed Stiles forehead before leaning back and resuming his adorable little thing he had going on with Izzy. 

 

Stiles loved this man. 

 

God, he hoped his dad would wake up. He really wanted to share this side of Derek with him. 

 

Stiles sighed, leaning back in the uncomfortable chair and starting to tap out a tune on the armrest. 

 

Braeden, Kira and Malia were out rounding up the last of the chimeras. The ones they had caught were pretty quick to sell out their friends. Apparently with Theo gone, there was nothing holding the group of hybrids together.  

 

Once they had them all captured and locked away in Eichen House, the trio was set to move on. The life of a bounty hunter, the next job was always just around the corner. Stiles would be sad to see them go, but he was glad they had found each other. Glad that there were others in their old pack who had moved on and found happiness. He hoped there were more like them out there too… he worried most about Lydia, whose whereabouts were still unknown. 

 

Maybe Stiles would hire the three bounty hunters to find her. 

 

A doctor walked in the room, and Stiles felt a jolt go through him. The man called out an unknown name though, and Stiles slumped back down again. Still no news. 

 

He went back to bouncing his leg and biting his nails. 

 

“Run out of Adderall?” A voice asked behind him. Stiles froze, and he felt Derek go tense beside him. They both turned to look at Scott, who stood in the waiting room doorway hesitantly. 

 

When neither of them said anything, Scott walked in, gingerly taking the seat beside Isaac across from Stiles. “I could, uh, get my mom to get you some. If you need it.” 

 

Stiles swallowed, but his mouth still felt dry. “No, thanks. I avoid any kind of drugs now. I mostly use meditation and exercise to help with the ADHD and.. It helps with some other stuff too.” 

 

“Oh… that sounds healthy.” 

 

Stiles shrugged. He didn’t know what to say. Scott was acting like nothing had happened, but Stiles couldn’t do that. 

 

Too much had happened for him to do that. 

 

“Why are you here, Scott?” Derek asked for him. Stiles really appreciated Derek in general right now. 

 

Scott scratched his head awkwardly, “the two guards you put on us, Lucinda and Andy, they agreed to let me and Liam go in for a check up with Deaton.” 

 

Derek lifted a brow, “Deatons clinic is nowhere near here.” 

 

“Yeah, uh, Deaton gave us some stuff to get the wolfsbane out of our system.  Your witch agreed that it’s all out now, too. Afterward Liam wanted a ride here cause of his dad so.. And they said that should be fine, cause they wanted to check in on you too so.. I thought I could come check in too… now that I’m thinking more clearly.” Scott said hesitantly, trying to catch Stiles eye. Stiles didn’t look at him. 

 

Couldn’t look at him. 

 

“Where are Lucinda and Andy?” Derek asked. 

 

“They’re talking to your Alpha.” 

 

Derek huffed, obviously displeased that Scott chose to slip away from them to talk to Stiles. Stiles understood though, he would have done the same once upon a time… but that was a long time ago, now. 

 

Scott kept trying to catch his eye, puppy dog eyes in full force. “Stiles, I am so sorry. I should have trusted you. I should have known you would never hurt your dad. I shouldn’t have.. I shouldn’t have let Theo get in my head. I should have been there for you when you needed me.” 

 

Stiles turned his head fully away, blinking back tears. That’s all he had wanted to hear Scott say for a year and half but now that he’s actually hearing it?...it just didn’t seem like enough. 

 

He cleared his throat awkwardly. 

 

“Stiles-“ 

 

“How was Theo giving you the wolfsbane?” Stiles asked, changing the subject. 

 

“It was, um,” Scott fumbled around for a minute before pulling out his old inhaler. Stiles looked at it dubiously. “I started having a hard time breathing when the Dread Doctors were still here. Theo suggested they were messing with me, and that maybe I had asthma again… looking back it’s total bullshit, but at the time it made sense for some reason.” Scott said, frowning down at the devise. 

 

Stiles closed his eyes. He was still around for the Dread Doctors… was Scott being poisoned before he left? When he had made the decision to kick Stiles out of the pack? 

 

Did it make a difference? 

 

“It was about two weeks before you left.” Scott added in a whisper. “Stiles, I’m so sorry. I should never have said you weren’t pack. Of course you’re pack, you were pack before I even knew what pack was! You’ll always be pack!” 

 

Tears slid out from under Stikes eyelids before he had a chance to stop them. He hurriedly wiped them away, even knowing both of the werewolves knew they were there. 

 

“I’m not in your pack anymore.” Stiles said, finally opening his eyes to look at his brother. 

 

Scott looked crushed. 

 

“No, Stiles, I’m apologizing! You’re in the pack!” Scott said, inching forward in the chair desperately. Stiles shook his head. 

 

“I’m not. I’m in Marco’s pack. Derek’s pack.” Stiles looked over at Derek, Derek smiled at him shyly. “I can’t join your pack again.. even if you were under the influence of wolfsbane when you kicked me out, you still didn’t notice that I was a fucking mess after the Nogitsune. I mean, yeah, I hid it, but you were my brother. My Alpha… you should have noticed.” He looked back at Scott, but Scott was staring at the floor. “I shouldn’t have had to be so afraid after what happened with Donovan. Theo shouldn’t have been able to get to me so easily, fuck, Scott, do you even know how long that went on for? Without you noticing?  _ Months _ !” Scott looked like he’d been slapped in the face, but Stiles didn’t care. “You can’t blame that on the wolfsbane, either, because that shit hadn’t even started yet! I  _ trusted _ you to take care of me, like how I  _ always _ tried to take care of you! But you didn’t. You left me alone with that sick fuck, and I can’t… I can’t forget that…” 

 

Stiles let out a shaky breath, shaking his head and holding back tears.

 

“I need to be with people I can trust, Scotty. And I trust Derek more than anyone. Not only with my life, but with my heart.” Stiles reached out, curling a hand into Derek’s free hand. Derek thread their fingers together. 

 

There was silence for a few minutes. Stiles felt a pang in his chest when Scott wouldn’t look up from the floor, but he had to do this. He had to choose his own happiness and his new pack over Scott. 

 

He had to choose Derek over Scott. 

 

Finally, Scott looked up. His eyes were shiny, but no tears leaked out. “Can we at least spend some time together? Reconnect?” 

 

Stiles sighed, “.. maybe.” 

 

Some of the tension left Scott’s shoulders, and he smiled at Stiles hesitantly. Maybe wasn’t a no, and it looked like Scott was grateful for that much. 

 

Stiles didn’t try to smile back. 

 

“Can I stay and wait with you?” 

 

Stiles shrugged, “if you want. We don’t know how long it’s going to take.” 

 

“That’s fine,” Scott smiled more brightly, leaning back in the chair. “So whose baby did Derek kidnap?” 

 

Derek huffed in indignation, but Stiles snorted. Maybe there was some hope for Scott yet. 

 

—

 

Stiles was outside with Derek, Isaac, Lisa and Scott when a doctor came to talk to him. One minute he was smiling at something Isaac said, Charlie snuggled in his arms; the next, Derek was gently taking Charlie away, a hand on Stiles shoulder to steady him. 

 

It’s a good thing that hand was there too, because the minute the doctor said his dad’s surgery went well, Stiles knees gave out from right under him. Lisa and Derek both grabbed an arm as the doctor explained the details of the surgery. 

 

Stiles would have thanked them if he had had any brain power left in that moment. 

 

He was allowed to see his father post surgery for about 5 minutes, but that was it. He wouldn’t be allowed to see him again until visiting hours tomorrow. 

 

Apparently even unconscious people need their rest. 

 

The pack and Scott waited for him at the doors to the ICU while he went in to see his dad. Melissa held his hand as he walked up to his father’s bed. 

 

He looked worse than he had when Stiles had last seen him.  But the surgery went well, so he was going to wake up. 

 

Stiles was sure of it. 

 

\-- 

 

Derek waited until Stiles heartbeat was a good way down the hall before he turned on Scott. Scott, to his credit, allowed Derek to push him against the nearest wall and jam a finger into his chest. 

 

Hard enough for Scott to wince in pain, but still not good enough for Derek. 

 

“Stiles might be forgiving, but I am  _ not _ ,” Derek snarled. “If you hurt him again I will rip your lungs out with my bare hands.”

 

Scott nodded seriously. “If I hurt him again, I’ll let you.” 

 

Derek’s eyes narrowed dubiously, but Scott seemed to be telling the truth. Maybe the kid had changed after all. 

 

“I still think we deserve to get a few punches in,” Isaac said behind him. “You know, for Stiles sake.” 

 

Scott looked between Derek and Isaac with a frown. He probably couldn’t tell if Isaac was joking or not.. Derek couldn’t tell if Isaac was joking or not, but he was hoping he wasn’t. 

 

“Uh, if it will make you feel better?” 

 

Isaac snorted, “sweet. But we can’t do it in a hospital. Later.” 

 

“Um, okay,” Scott agreed, though he still looked confused. 

 

“Stiles is walking back, let the boy go,” Marco said. 

 

Derek gave Scott one last warning shove before turning and walking away. He was beside the door the second Stiles came walking out again. He looked pale. Derek wrapped an arm around his shoulders in case his knees buckled again. 

 

“Derek. I want to go home.” Stiles whispered, pressing his face into Derek’s neck. 

 

“Okay, I can drive you back to the hotel-” he stopped when Stiles shook his head. 

 

“No. My home, my dad’s house.” 

 

“Okay,” Derek agreed, rubbing a hand up Stiles arm. “We’ll go to your house for a bit.” 

 

“No,” Stiles moved back, turning to look around. His eyes landed on Scott. “It’s still there, right? My dad’s in the hospital, but our house is still there?” 

 

“Yeah man, the station made sure all the bills were paid, since no one knew when he would wake up. My mom even goes over sometimes to dust it and stuff.” Scott said. 

 

Stiles sniffed, “good.  Can we.. would you guys mind staying at my place tonight?” He asked, looking around at the pack hesitantly. “We have three beds. And a couch. And an armchair that's actually surprisingly comfortable-” 

 

“Stiles,” Marco interrupted, smiling at him reassuringly, “we would love to stay at your home.” 

 

“Cool. Uh, Derek can text you the address, if you want to go get your stuff.” Stiles looked at Derek sheepishly. Derek moved his hand to squeeze the back of Stiles neck. 

 

“I’ll get it worked out. Say goodbye to Scott while we organize this.” Derek said, pushing Stiles towards his old friend. Stiles smiled at him as he walked away. Derek playfully rolled his eyes. 

 

He listened as Scott shyly asked if he could have Stiles phone number, and then almost laughed at Scott’s stammered apology when Stiles told him he would have to give him Derek’s phone number. 

 

Those two had a lot to catch up on. 

 

“Are we really forgiving McCall so easily?” Cora grumbled, glaring at the back of the kids head. 

 

Derek shrugged, “it’s up to Stiles.” 

 

“But it is up to us to remember this. Scott will have to prove himself if he wants to be an ally to this pack,” Nana said. Derek silently agreed with her. 

 

“I agree. The young Alpha has a long road ahead of him if he ever wants to be alone with Stiles.” Marco said, eyes not leaving the two boys. 

 

“Yeah, Scott was a dick,” Isaac said, “can we get going soon though? Andy’s texting me from downstairs. He does not like being stuck alone on dog duty.” 

 

Lisa and Derek both snorted. Derek pulled out his phone, texting everyone the address. 

 

\--

 

Stiles was a nervous wreck that night. Derek made sure he ate at least two slices of pizza, but mostly he left the man alone. Stiles curled up in his dad's arm chair with Charlie and stared blankly at the TV for most of the night. 

 

Marco and Cora sorted out where everyone was sleeping. With Stiles room, the Sheriff’s room, the pull out couch and an old blow up mattress they found in the linen closet, they have a space for everyone to sleep. 

 

Though it was now 1 am, and no one was showing any sign that they are going to bed anytime soon. Lisa, Isaac and Andy were all curled up on the pull out couch, watching  _ Friends _ reruns with blank faces. Nana was asleep on the blow up. Marco and Cora were in the other armchair, Izzy fast asleep in their arms. Derek had been rotating between Stiles and the couch, but he thought it was time to get Stiles to bed. 

 

The kid kept jerking his head up every 5 minutes, like he was being forced to stay awake. 

 

Derek gently pulled him out of the chair, pushing him towards the stairs and tugging Charlie from his arms. 

 

“I’m going to take him out back for a minute. You start getting ready for bed.” 

 

Stiles grumbled incoherently, but he didn’t protest. Derek made sure he made it to the top of the stairs before he took Charlie out. 

 

He watched the little dog sniff around the overgrown grass. He peed on the tree Derek used to climb to get into Stiles window. He peed on the flower bed he knew Stiles mother planted years ago. 

 

It was strange being back here. 

 

Charlie came trotting back over to him and Derek scooped him up. Unlike Stiles, Charlie had been easy to win over. The minute he moved into Derek’s apartment, Charlie has been happy to kiss and cuddle them all. Stiles was obviously the favorite, but Derek liked to think he came second. He liked to think it was because of an agreement that they had. 

 

Charlie trusted Derek to look after Stiles, and Derek trusted Charlie to do the same. 

 

“Well, Charlie, we’ve got our work cut out for us tonight. This is where Stiles grew up, and I think he’s having a hard time being back here.” Derek said to the little dog… though if anyone caught him talking to him, he would refuse this had ever happened. 

 

Charlie licked Derek’s fingers in response. Derek knew he was up for the job.  

 

Upstairs he placed Charlie on the bed, listening to Stiles in the bathroom.  The sink was running but he didn’t hear anything else in there. Derek would give him a few more minutes before he forced the door open to check on him. 

 

He took off his boots and jeans, changing into a more comfortable shirt to sleep in.  Charlie had already sprawled himself in the middle of the bed, nose buried under a pillow. Derek snorted when the dog started to snore. 

 

He envied the little creature. 

 

He took his toothbrush and went down to the Sheriff’s bathroom. He finished getting ready there, returned to pack up all his stuff again and then hesitated. There was no longer the sound of running water coming from the bathroom, but Derek couldn’t hear anything else either. He walked up to the door across the hall, gently knocking against the wood. 

 

“Stiles?” 

 

An audible sniff, “yeah. I’ll be out in a minute.” 

 

Derek nodded, moving back to the bedroom. He sat on the bed, grabbing the book he had left on the nightstand, but he didn’t open it. He only held it so he could pretend he had been doing something other than listen in to Stiles. Stiles thought he was creepy when he did that. 

 

So he held the book, listened to Stiles regulate his breathing, and looked around the old bedroom. 

 

It was neater than he remembered it being. He didn’t know if Stiles had gotten better at cleaning, or if Melissa had tidied up at some point, but there was no laundry on the floor. No piles of string and papers strewn across the desk. No hill of books stacked beside the bed. Besides the posters of bad tasting music, Derek wouldn’t have guessed this had ever been Stiles room. 

 

It was strange to think that the last time he had been in here had probably been before the Nogitsune.. Derek had had too many other things after that to worry about. He hadn’t thought to add Stiles to his list of worries. Stiles was always fine, a part of Scott's pack and not his problem. 

 

Derek shook his head at himself. 

 

Because he  _ had _ worried about Stiles. He had thought of him as pack. But he had assumed someone else would watch out for the kid, and that he wouldn’t be welcome. 

 

He should have looked out for the kid when he had had the chance. Things might not have gotten this bad if Derek had taken his head out of his own ass and actually looked at the teens he had left in Beacon Hills. Why he had thought they would all be fine without him was beyond him. 

Clearly they hadn’t been. 

 

A sniff from the doorway tore Derek out of his thoughts.  Stiles made his way into the room slowly, his eyes watery with tears. Derek was up and beside him in an instant. 

 

“Pretending to read?” Stiles tried to joke. His voice wobbled, but Derek cracked a smile for him anyway. 

 

He lead Stiles to the bed, tucking him in between the wall and Charlie. The boy instantly grabbed the dog, who didn’t even wake up as he curled into Stiles warmth. Derek wrapped an arm around both of them. 

 

“It’s weird being back here.” 

 

Derek nodded, running a hand up and down Stiles back. 

 

“I’m really scared that my dad won’t wake up,” Stiles whispered, not meeting Derek’s eyes, “but I’m also scared of what will happen if he does.” 

 

Derek frowned, “what do you mean?”  

 

He would give anything to have a member of his family back, no matter what happened when they got there… although actually, maybe not if they turned out to be like Peter. 

Though he very much doubted his own father or mother would ever turn out ot be like Peter. 

 

He doubted that’s what Stiles was worried about though. 

 

“What will he think of me now? I’m- I’m not the same as I was when I left here. I’m not the nerdy virgin he thinks I am. I’m,” Stiles winced, “ _ dirty _ . Wrong. I’m not the son he raised.” 

 

“Hey,” Derek was already shaking his head, “you survived on your own for a year, Stiles. You did what you had to do to survive with no support and no money. He’s going to be just as proud of you as he always was.” 

 

Stiles lip quivered, tears rolling down his face, “I got into  _ drugs _ , Derek, do you know how many time he warned me about that? About the slippery slope of addiction? The dangers of unsafe sex? I tried to make them use condoms, sure, but it’s not like I was always conscious enough to enforce it. He’s going to be so disappointed.” 

 

Derek growled, moving closer, “no, he’s not. Listen to me. You overcame that. You got clean, you got healthy, and then you came back here and saved the whole town. You hear me? You  _ saved _ your dad. He’s going to be  _ proud _ of you.  _ I’m _ proud of you.” 

 

Stiles nodded, but nothing came out of his mouth but a whimper. Derek pulled him to his chest, holding both him and Charlie as his boy shaked. 

 

He didn’t know how much time passed before he felt a dip in the bed. He looked up to see Lisa, Andy and Isaac all crawling in. Andy squeezing in beside Stiles and the wall. Lisa and Isaac curling up together at their feet. 

 

A moment later, Derek felt Cora snuggle up against his back. Marco walked in carrying the blow up bed, Nana trailing behind him, Izzy in her arms. Marco pushed the blow up beside Stiles bed, and he and Nana joined their pack pile. 

 

Stiles stopped shaking in his arms. They all fell into a blissful sleep. 

 

\-- 

 

Stiles woke up feeling about 1 million times better, but also like he was 1 million degrees. He pushed his way out of the still sleeping puppy pile, shoving a path for Charlie too. 

 

Sitting on the steps in the backyard watching Charlie sniff around, Stiles called the hospital. 

His dad was still stable, but no change. 

 

Stiles shoved his $5 phone back into his hoodie with a scowl. 

 

By the time he walked back inside, the pack was up and cooking breakfast. Stiles joined in, cutting up some fruit and snickering when Charlie tried to eat a grape. 

 

Derek’s arms wrapped around him halfway through a melon, and Stiles leaned back against him with a content sigh. 

 

He was safe, his dad was stable. They were going to be okay. 

 

\-- 

 

Braeden, Malia and Kira came by to say goodbye. Braeden was quick. A hair ruffle for Stiles, a peck on the cheek for Derek, and then she was hopping on her bike and zooming off. Malia and Kira offered to go for a walk before they left. 

 

Stiles agreed, but only because Derek assured him that he would be listening.  

 

They walked 2 blocks before Stiles broke the silence.  

 

“So I was, uh, thinking of hiring you guys for something.” Stiles said, eyes on Charlie and not the two girls beside him. 

 

“For what?” Kira asked, all sweet and gentle. Stiles liked her. 

 

“Scott mentioned he didn’t know where Lydia was, and I tried calling around and can’t find her either. I was wondering-” 

 

“No need, we know where she is,” Malia cut in. Stiles looked up in surprise. 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yeah,” Kira nodded, “she tried to convince Scott that Theo was a toxic force, like I did, but Scott wouldn’t listen. She stayed longer than I did but left when Theo had one of his cronies attack her. She didn’t want to risk her life for someone who wouldn’t listen.” 

 

Stiles swallowed, “is she okay?” 

 

“Yeah, she has some scars on her neck but she’s fine. She’s off at one of those smart people schools.” Malia said, grinning. 

 

Stiles grinned back, “always knew she would go Ivy League on us.” 

 

Malia snorted, Kira giggled, “yes, well, she’s doing great. She checks in every now and then. We could give her your number, if you want?”

 

“That would be great.” 

 

They walked in silence for another few beats. Stiles was happy to hear Lydia was okay, but that was only one of the two big topics he had to bring up. He twisted Charlie’s leash in his hand, taking a calming breath before turning to Malia. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he said to her, trying to sound as sincere as possible, “for how things went down between us. I wasn’t in a great headspace, and we probably should never have dated at all, but we did. And I’m, you know, sorry for how I treated you.” 

 

Malia shook her head, “don’t be. You weren’t the only one in the relationship, Stiles, I treated you bad too. And I’m sorry about that. I know now that I should have made sure it was okay before I crawled into your window every night, but at the time I just knew you smelled aroused so I figured it was fine,” she shrugged her shoulders, “turns out humans need to, like, talk about these things.” 

 

Stiles eyed her thoughtfully, “you seem to have a lot more ‘human stuff’ figured out now.” 

 

She sent him a grin, “Braeden and Kira set me up with an online counsellor. Every other week I get to talk to someone about how confusing humans are, it’s great!” 

 

“Oh,” Stiles said, surprised, “good. That was smart, I’m glad you’re getting help.” 

 

“It’s not just her, Braeden and I have someone too, though we talk to them much less frequently,” Kira said. “Beacon Hills, and the supernatural world in general really, is not an easy place to live. You would probably benefit from talking to someone too, Stiles.” 

 

Stiles looked away, biting his lip. He knew his pack would be overjoyed if he decided to seek out a therapist, but he still didn’t know if he could talk about everything with a stranger. 

 

Seeing the difference it had made with Malia and Kira though, who were happily walking beside him, joined hands swinging, despite all the crap they had been through?… It made him reconsider. 

 

\-- 

 

After two very long hugs goodbye, Stiles waved Malia and Kira off. He watched them until they turned out of sight then headed to the door. Half of his mind was wondering if Lydia would contact him soon, the other half wondering if there was any leftover bacon from this morning. 

 

No part of him had been expecting to find Scott standing in the living room with the rest of the pack. Most of whom were standing with their arms crossed, looking very angry and judgemental. Scott was standing close to the door looking about 5 seconds away from raising an actual white flag of defeat. 

 

“What’s going on?” Stiles asked, unhooking Charlie so he could run to Derek’s feet like he hadn’t just seen him half an hour ago.

 

Derek picked him up, lazily scratching the dogs ears, “Scott came over for advice.” 

 

“Oh, cool.” Stiles said, looking over at Scott in surprise.

 

“I talked to Liam and Mason this morning, they both decided to rejoin my pack..now that Theo’s gone.. um. Liam’s pretty pissed about the whole poisoned with wolfsbane thing, but he doesn’t want to be an omega and.. Mason made it pretty clear he was only doing it for Liam. But I was, uh, hoping you guys would like, teach me how to Alpha? Before I mess everything up again?” 

 

Cora huffed in disgust, Nana shot her a warning glance. “What? Like we should just forget what you did to Stiles? You don’t  _ deserve _ the Alpha powers.” 

 

“Right, I..” Scott turned to Stiles with full blown puppy dog eyes, “Stiles, man, I am still so sorry. I hope we can work things out between us even if your pack decides to hate me, which is totally fair! I hate me.” 

 

Cora snarled, “you can’t  _ guilt _ him into forgiving you!” 

 

Stiles sighed, walking up to stand beside Derek, “Cora, it’s fine.” 

 

“It’s not fine!” 

 

“Cora,” both Derek and Marco growled. Cora huffed and turned to storm off. Then she came storming back, heading straight towards Scott. She raised her fist and slammed Scott directly in the face. No one tried to stop her, not even Scott. He stumbled backward, hand coming up to touch his cheek. When he straightened up again, Cora still looked furious. 

 

“That was for Stiles.” Cora hissed at him. “You have no  _ idea _ what you put him through!” 

 

Scott swallowed, but he nodded his head, letting his hand drop. “Okay. Did you want to do it again?” 

 

Cora narrowed her eyes at him, “it’s not the same if you let me do it.” 

 

Scott nodded, “okay. What-” 

 

Scott was cut off by a pained grunt when Cora stepped forward and kneed him in the stomach. She pushed him to the floor when he doubled over in pain. 

 

Scott took a second to bounce back this time, but eventually he was standing up again. Hand still on his stomach, probably still feeling the knee to the gut. Cora didn’t look any happier about it, but she didn’t move to hit him again. This time when she stormed off, she didn’t come barrelling back in. 

 

Andy and Lisa followed after her, both flashing their eyes at Scott on the way out. 

 

Scott watched them go with big, sad, puppy dog eyes. Because Scott was a big, sad, stupid puppy dog who Theo had manipulated. Stiles already knew that he was going to eventually forgive Scott. Not for a while, and maybe not for everything, but.. he was going to forgive the idiot. The man was his brother. 

 

Not that he was going to tell Scott that he was at all forgiven any time soon. He had to get  _ some _ free candy out of this. He had his dignity, after all. 

 

“What do you want to know?” Marco asked, gesturing for Scott to take a seat. He didn’t comment on Cora’s actions.. Which pretty much meant he approved of them. 

 

No one else commented on it either. Including Scott, who sat down quickly, like he was afraid they would tell him to leave if he didn’t. “Thank you for helping me, I appreciate it.” 

 

“We’re doing it for Stiles,” Isaac said, leaning against the far wall with casual aloofness. Isaac was good at aloofness. 

 

“And for the young betas in your pack,” Nana added. “No one else needs to be harmed here.” 

 

Scott winced, “right. Well, uh, basics. How do you get your betas to.. Want to be your betas?” 

 

Beside him, Derek snorted. Stiles swatted him playfully. At least Scott was trying here. 

 

“First rule of being an Alpha is to accept your betas for who they are.” Marco said, gesturing at the people around the room. “Everyone in my pack had a life before they joined with me. I do not judge them for it, because it made them who they are. And who they are is the packmate I love.” Stiles felt a tingle go down his spine hearing Marco casually say he loved them all. He really was the best Alpha. “This also means that if something happens while they are in my pack, and under my protection, I will hear them out before I make any assumptions. This includes if someone is killed.” 

 

“But,” Scott shifts uncomfortably, “killing is wrong.” 

 

Stiles felt his heart clench in his chest. This was it, the reason why he’d let Theo get so deep under his skin… Scott could never change that fundamental thought that any death was wrong. 

 

Derek leaned into his side, calming him down with a simple touch. 

 

Marco raised his eyebrows, “even if it is in self defense? Like Stiles was forced to do?” 

 

Scott frowned, “I thought Theo killed Donovon.” He glanced back at Stiles, but Stiles looked away. He didn’t want to talk to Scott about this. 

 

“Theo landed the death blow, yes, but Stiles pinned him to the floor. He could have easily been the cause of his death, had one of those poles landed differently. I have no issues with that though, as I know that Stiles took no pleasure in his death. I know it still haunts him to this day. Even if Stiles had slit Donovan’s throat, I would be fine with it if it were for the right reasons. I do not automatically assume my beta is in the wrong because they are the one left standing.” 

 

Scott rubbed his hands over his knees. He looked uncomfortable. “So you were fine with Derek and Stiles killing Theo the other day? Because they had a reason to do it?” 

 

Marco smiled, “I knew before we even arrived in California that Derek would not be leaving Theo alive. Stiles had been hurt too much for that to happen… and no, I didn’t mind. Theo had no soul.”

 

Scott frowned, “but what if the guy hadn’t been so.. Evil? Would you have been okay with it still?” 

 

“I would have listened to my beta. I do not judge based off of my own immediate moral thinking. I listen and try to understand. I am not saying killing is right, I’m saying I trust my betas to make the right decisions.” 

 

Scott nodded, his face scrunched up in thought. “I need to listen and try to understand. Not jump to my own moral judgements.” 

 

Marco nodded, “correct.” 

 

“Okay, so what about-” 

 

A loud blaring noise cut through the room. Stiles took a minute to realize it was coming from his pocket. He pulled his phone out, heart pounding. There was only one person who would be calling this number.

 

“Mr. Stilinski?” 

 

“Yes,” Stiles answered breathlessly, hand clinging to Derek’s shirt. 

 

“As soon as your available, we ask you come to the hospital,” the woman on the other side said, “your father is awake.” 

 

\-- 

 

Stiles didn’t remember the ride to the hospital. He barely remembered walking the hallway to his dad’s room. One second he was in the living room, and then he was standing in the doorway of his dad’s hospital room, staring wide eyed at the Sheriff. 

 

“Stiles,” his dad said, reaching an arm out towards him. He looked relieved to see Stiles there. Happy.

 

Stiles only made it 2 steps before he hesitated. “Dad I- I’m sorry.” 

 

His dad frowned, arm still raised, “it wasn’t your fault, Stiles, it was one of those chimaro things. You found me, kiddo, you saved me.” 

 

“But I-” Stiles took another step, “you’ve been asleep for a long time. Things.. Stuff happened. Stuff you’re not going to like.” 

 

“That’s okay, we’ll deal with it.” His dad was leaning forward now, wincing and pushing the nurse away when she tried to stop him. He stepped forward instinctively to help, but hesitated again just out of reach. 

 

Because.. His dad didn’t know. He was going to be disgusted with him when he knew. 

 

“You don’t understand,” there were tears running down his face now, he wasn’t sure when that had started, “I did bad things. I did a lot of stupid-” the Sheriff lunged forward, grabbing Stiles wrist and dragging him into his arms, effectively cutting off whatever Stiles was trying to say. 

 

He was pretty strong for a guy who had just woken up from a coma. 

 

“I don’t care,” his dad whispered in his ear fiercely, “I don’t care what happened. You’re my baby boy, and I was so worried-” he took in a shaky breath, squeezing Stiles even tighter against him, “I was so worried they would get to you too, kiddo. I’m so happy you’re here and you’re okay now. That’s all I care about.” 

 

Stiles nodded wordlessly against his shoulder, clinging to his dad’s back. His dad ran a hand over Stiles head, and he buried his face into his dad’s neck. 

 

He was home. 

 

\-- 

 

Derek gave Stiles an hour alone with his dad before he quietly knocked on the door and peeked in. Stiles had pulled the plastic chair up right beside his dad’s bed, but they were both so wrapped up in each other that he was mostly on the bed anyway. 

 

They were both smiling at Derek happily, so he decided that meant he could intrude for a minute. 

 

“Good to see you awake, Sheriff.” Derek said, nodding to the man. 

 

The Sheriff shook his head at him, “please, call me John. I don’t even know if I’m the Sheriff anymore.” 

 

“Parrish took over for now but it’s temporary.” Stiles said, leaning farther back from his dad. 

 

John nodded, “he’s a good kid. He’ll make a great Sheriff.” He really did not seem bothered that he might not have a job at the station anymore.. Apparently waking up to find you’ve been unconscious for 18 months leaves you with a different life perspective. “Stiles tells me he’s been living with you? In New York?” 

 

“Uh, yeah. Him and his dog Charlie moved in with me a couple of months ago..” Derek trailed off, looking at Stiles. Stiles was looking at his dad though, so Derek had no idea how much he was allowed to say right now. 

 

“You got a dog?” John turned to Stiles, eyebrows raised. 

 

“Dad, I just told you I got framed for your murder, kicked out of Scott’s pack, and lived life on the run for over a year, and this is what surprises you? That I got a dog?” 

 

“I’m just surprised it wasn’t the first thing you told me,” John said with a twinkle in his eye. Stiles huffed and shoved his arm off his shoulders. They were both still smiling at each other though, so Derek assumed this is what the two of them were always like when no one was in danger. 

 

It was nice to see. 

 

“Our pack is staying in your house, actually, I hope you don’t mind.” Derek said, risking a few more steps into the room. If Stiles had mentioned that much, maybe he had already told him about the two of them? Would it be too forward to sit beside Stiles now? That’s what he was used to.. He didn’t like having to question his actions. 

 

“Of course, that’s where I was assuming Stiles would be staying… wait a minute, your pack?” John turned on Stiles, “you joined  _ another _ werewolf pack?” 

 

Stiles grinned, “what can I say? Wolves love me.” He winked over at Derek. Derek felt his ears warm, and he really hoped they weren’t as red as they felt. 

 

Judging by John’s suspicious look, he had a feeling they were as red as they felt. 

 

“That reminds me. Stiles might not be 17 anymore, but he was last time I checked. You be careful with my boy, Derek. I may not be the Sheriff, but I still know my way around a gun.” 

 

By this point, Derek was pretty sure his entire face was red, “I would never hurt Stiles, sir. I promise.” 

 

John nodded once, “good. I also expect you to come to family dinners from now on.” 

 

“Uh, yeah- yes, sir.” 

 

“And for Pete’s sake, call me John.” 

 

“Right, sorry sir-John.” Derek winced, this was not going as well as he had hoped.  At least Stiles had told him about them though… that was a good sign. 

 

Stiles snorted, getting out of his chair to hug Derek’s side. 

 

“You don’t have to worry about Derek, Dad, he’s a giant marshmallow.” Stiles grinned, poking Derek’s stomach. 

 

“No I’m not,” Derek grabbed Stiles hand to stop the poking. Stiles twined their fingers together. 

 

“Dude, 2 weeks ago you went to 4 different stores just to find me the right kind of chocolate I needed for a dessert. I didn’t even ask you to, you just did it. You’re a marshmallow.” Stiles was still grinning, and now he leaned forward to press a kiss to Derek’s cheek. 

 

His wolf preened at Stiles words, happy that Stiles knew he was more than willing to take care of his mate. Derek the human, however, did not like all of this to be pointed out right in front of Stiles father. 

 

When he risked a glance up, though, John was smiling at them. “Don’t worry, Derek, Claudia and I were the same. I had to paint Stiles’ nursery 4 times before she was happy with the colour. I never once complained.” 

 

“See? You love me so much, you’re happy to do my bidding.” Stiles laughed. Derek rolled his eyes. 

 

The Sheriff looked like he was about to say something to that, but a nurse came in to tell them to leave. John still needed his rest. They could come back tomorrow. 

 

Stiles gave his dad one last lingering hug before he could walk away. Derek looked forward to a time they could see each other without hospital restrictions. 

 

Stiles was quiet on the walk out. Derek didn’t push him, letting Stiles process his dad’s new conscious state. Stiles didn’t speak again until they were already pulling into the driveway back at the house. 

 

“When are we leaving?” Stiles asked, head turned toward the window and voice quiet. 

 

Derek paused, hand already on the door handle. “Leaving? Your dad just woke up… I thought you might want to stay.” Forever. Without me. He didn’t add the last 2 parts, obviously. He wasn’t that selfish. 

 

Stiles dad was awake now though, and he had reunited with Scott. What was keeping Stiles in New York? A small apartment and bad memories? Stiles life was here, and Derek’s life was.. Anywhere but here. 

 

He didn’t think about that now though. He wasn’t going to even think about leaving until Stiles told him for sure what he wanted. 

 

He wasn’t going to give up on them that easily. 

 

“Of course I want to stay, but didn’t we only plan a week? You guys have jobs and stuff.” Stiles said, still not turning to look at him. 

 

“Hey, don’t worry about that. Stiles, look at me,” he waited for Stiles to turn before he continued, eyes serious. “I will quit my job if you want me to stay here with you. Your dad is more important than a temporary construction job.” 

 

“Really?” Stiles sniffed, “what about everyone else?” 

 

“Well I can’t speak for them, but considering they’re all werewolves I’m pretty sure they’ve got sick days saved up for emergencies like this.” 

 

Stiles was still sniffing, but he looked hopeful. “So, do you think we can stay until my dad can leave the hospital? I don’t know if he’ll want to come to New York with us but.. I’ll feel better knowing he’s not entirely useless living by himself.” 

 

“We’ll stay as long as he needs,” Derek reassured. And as long as you’ll have me, he silently added. 

 

Stiles was already hopping out of the car though, so Derek didn’t mention that part. But he knew it was going to be coming.. And soon. 

 

\--

 

The next few days went by much the same. Stiles wanted to spend as much time with his dad as possible, and Marco and Nana were spending their time training Scott. Derek tried to go between them equally, mostly to give Stiles time alone with his dad but… he almost always ended up with Stiles. 

 

He couldn’t seem to keep himself away. 

 

Stiles dad was doing amazingly well for a man who had been in a coma for so long. His muscles had atrophied, but the nurses had regularly stretched them to keep them loose enough to use when he woke up. 

 

His stomach was still healing from the surgery that removed the poisonous spike, but that was healing nicely. By the end of the third day, he was able to get up and walk to the bathroom by himself. Stiles applauded for him when he got back into the bed. Derek begrudgingly joined in. 

 

With every passing day, Stiles seemed lighter than the last. His dad had heard a lot about his past now, and he wasn’t blaming Stiles for any of it. He was the same loving and encouraging father Derek had always known him to be. He was disappointed that Stiles didn’t have any plans to finish high school, but Derek was pretty sure Isaac had already signed Stiles up for classes. 

All they needed was for Stiles to agree to it. 

 

So.. life was better for him here. In Beacon Hills. With every passing day that Stiles smiles grew wider, Derek’s were getting smaller. He was nervous. Scared that Stiles was going to figure it out any day now, that Beacon Hills was where he belonged. The pack should go on to their lives in New York without him. Thanks for the help, maybe we can stay in touch through email or something. 

 

But Derek couldn’t do that. He wouldn’t be able to have bits of Stiles, not after he had had the whole thing. 

 

Stiles, at some point, had become his whole life. 

 

He didn’t know what he was going to do without him. 

 

\-- 

 

Derek is sitting in Stiles bed, watching as Stiles lounged on the sheets and spoke animatedly about his dad's first solo lap around the hallway. He looked so happy. So proud of the Sheriff. Derek was happy and proud too, but it was more complicated for him.. because.. 

 

Well.. it wouldn’t be long now before Stiles realized he wanted to stay. 

 

He had said he was fine leaving after his dad got out of the hospital, but realistically? Derek couldn’t see Stiles leaving his dads side ever again. 

 

Derek didn’t blame him… it just hurt, always coming second to the people he loved. 

 

No, that was selfish. Stiles loved him, Derek knew that. Everyone in their pack loved him. There was no first or second place in caring about someone. Derek ran a hand down his face, shaking his head at himself. 

 

He hadn’t noticed when Stiles stopped talking, but now it was pretty obvious. He lifted his hand, peeking out at the man. 

 

Stiles stared back at him, face crinkled with worry. 

 

“Hey, what’s going on with you?” Stiles asked, nudging Derek’s leg with his toes. 

 

Derek laid a land on Stiles ankle, running a thumb over the bone and shaking his head. “Nothing, I’m fine. Tell me what Melissa said about your dads progress. Better than expected?” 

 

Stiles face stayed worried, “if you were fine, you would have heard all about how exceptional he is. Enough about my dad, what’s going on? You okay?” 

 

Derek shrugged, stomach swirling uncomfortably. “I’m fine, a bit tired that’s all.” 

 

Now Stiles looked annoyed, “you’ve been acting weird for days now.” 

 

“I’m just- maybe we should go find-“ 

 

“Derek.” The look on Stiles face made it pretty clear. 

 

Derek was not going to get out of this easily. 

 

He sighed, moving his hand off of Stiles ankle and into his own hair. He knew this conversation was going to happen eventually, he had just wished he could have more time. 

 

Like 80 years more time. 

 

“You’re not coming back to New York with me.” Derek finally said, eyes on his knees. He felt Stiles stiffen beside him, but couldn’t bare to look at him now. Didn’t want to see him as he agreed. 

 

“What- you can’t-I thought... yes I am.” Stiles voice shook a bit, but his words were firm, “Marco said I’m pack, no matter what my relationship is with you. You can’t kick me out.” 

 

Derek turned, frowning, “I’m not trying to kick you out, I’m stating a fact. You aren’t going to be able to leave your dad. You aren’t going to  _ want _ to come back to New York with me. You’re going to choose him.” Derek’s voice cracked at the last word, and he looked away in shame. If he had been planning on being supportive of Stiles decision, he wasn’t doing a very good job of it. 

 

Stiles was silent for a long time, and Derek felt his face start to burn with the shame. He had seriously had one job: support Stiles. 

 

He really had a nak for fucking everything up. 

 

“That’s what's got you so weirded out? Me staying in Beacon Hills?” Stiles sounded calm, almost amused. Derek roughly blew out a breath, of course it was  _ funny _ that Derek might even consider that Stiles would choose anyone over his own father- “well newsflash, big guy, I’m coming with you.” 

 

Derek whipped around so fast his neck twinged, “what?” He asked, holding back his hope until he was  _ sure _ Stiles was saying what he thought he was saying. 

 

“Derek,” Stiles said warmly, nudging him with his toes again, “I spent a long time in Beacon Hills, and I spent a long time in New York, and I spent quite a bit of time getting in between those two places, and I can honestly say my favorite place, the absolute best place for me, is wherever you are.” 

 

Derek swallowed, “But your dad-“ 

 

“My dad and I have already talked, at length. We both agree that I’m not well enough to be his caregiver, Melissa’s already agreed to move in. And I’m still in my first year of sobriety, you know, I need my support group. Especially my number one.” This time he leaned forward to tap Derek with his hand. Somehow his hand wound up staying on his chest, right above Derek’s heart. 

 

“But with your dad awake, and Scott doing better, I thought.. I thought you would want  _ them _ to be-“ 

 

“ _ You _ are the one who believed me. You are the one who protects me, and makes me feel warm and safe and  _ loved _ . You have been my fucking  _ rock _ for the better part of a year now, and there is nowhere and no one I would rather spend my time with than  _ you _ .” Stiles said it fiercely, his hand burning against Derek’s chest. Derek could do nothing but nod. “I love you, Derek Hale. I’m not going anywhere. And I’m not making you stay in this hellhole, so, looks like we’re going back to New York, huh?” 

 

“Looks like,” Derek agreed, lips twitching up into a grin. “I love you too.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

Derek shook his head fondly. Stiles was such a cocky bastard.

 

_ His _ cocky bastard. 

 

He leaned in, giving Stiles a chance to move away if he wanted - he didn’t, Stiles met him halfway, pressing their mouths together firmly. Derek started with a gentle kiss, but it quickly turned into more. Their mouths moved together, tongues brushing, Stiles hands pushed up Derek’s shirt while Derek wove his fingers through Stiles’ thick hair. 

 

Stiles started to lean back, but Derek twisted them until he was the one underneath. He let Stiles remove his shirt, as well as his own, but stopped him as his hands dove lower. 

 

“Derek, it’s okay I’m fine I-” 

 

Derek nodded frantically, “I know I’m not stopping you. Just, um,” he had to swallow, catch his breath, “let’s go slow. Hands only today? Heads up here, together?” 

 

Stiles stared at him for a moment, but then nodded as well, “okay, yeah. Good plan.” 

 

This time, they both helped each other work their way out of their jeans. Derek turned them so they were lying on their sides, facing each other. He gently stroked Stiles neck and back. He told him he looked beautiful as Stiles licked his hand and worked both of their cocks. 

 

Stiles was flush, and he smelled both aroused and happy, so Derek kept talking. He told the man he loved that his moles were sexy. He brushed a hand through his hair and kissed his forehead when Stiles moaned with real pleasure. He wanted to wrap his own hand around Stiles, but didn’t want to ruin what they had, so he left it to the other man. Someday, he would do this for Stiles. One step at a time. 

 

He rocked into Stiles hand as he told him his voice was the best thing about him, and he would be happy if it was the last thing he ever heard. 

 

He didn’t remember much of what he said after that, but he did know that both of them came one right after the other. He knew Stiles still smelled happy, and looked positively shy as he curled up against Derek’s chest. 

 

He knew that he loved Stiles. 

And he knew Stiles loved him. 

 

\-- 

 

Stiles smiled, watching his dad settle onto the couch in their living room. His dad was home.  

 

It was bittersweet. 

 

He was so proud and happy for his dad. The man had managed to wake up from a coma and get released from the hospital in just over 2 weeks. Even Melissa was surprised, and she had been the one to tell the old man they were getting him out of there as soon as possible. His dad was happy, his dad was alive… but.. Stiles couldn’t be around to help him anymore. 

 

The pack had moved back into the hotel, and had plans to leave tomorrow afternoon. They all had their own lives, after all, and Stiles had been beyond grateful that they had all been willing to stay this long. Stiles had already made plans to come visit his dad in 2 months. Isaac and Lisa had already agreed to join in on that trip. 

 

This time when he was leaving, he knew for sure he would see his dad again. Would be able to talk to him whenever he wanted. It was a hell of a lot better than last time. 

 

Stiles watched as Melissa brought his dad a glass of water, as well as a handful of pills. Stiles looked away as his dad swallowed them down. That was the other reason Stiles wasn’t fighting to stay longer. Derek had even offered to stay with him an extra week, just the two of them, but Stiles had turned him down. 

 

Because his dad was on heavy duty pain medication, and Stiles didn’t know if he could resist taking them himself. 

 

At the hospital, the doctors inserted an IV to get his dad all the meds he needed to get back into normal working condition. Apparently being cut open a couple times is really painful, especially when you’re also rebuilding all the muscle you’ve ever had.  His stomach might be healing well, but his injury was still healing. 

 

Thus, the pain meds. 

 

Outside of the hospital you can’t carry around an IV. You get bottles and bottles of pills that you take at all different times of the day. His dad had only been home one full day, and he had already had to take three different rounds of pain meds. Two of which Melissa had given him. 

But that one… that one dose that his dad had casually asked for.. 

 

Stiles had stared down at the 2 little pills in his hand, and had almost popped them right into his mouth. He would have too, if Derek hadn’t walked in at that moment.  Derek hadn’t said anything, or touched Stiles at all, but he had known. From the guarded look in his eyes, Stiles could tell he knew. 

 

So he had picked up his dad’s water cup, dropped the pills into his dad’s hand, and then booked it into the backyard. Derek came out a few minutes after and held him until he stopped shaking. 

 

It had taken a long time for him to stop shaking. 

 

So..yeah. It was probably a good idea to stay away from this house until his dad was off the heavy duty meds. 

 

For now though, he had his dad on the couch, a game on TV, and a dog in his lap. 

 

Not bad for the last day at home. 

 

\-- 

 

Derek was suspicious. Cora had told him that they had their plane tickets for that afternoon printed out, and they all had to meet in their room after breakfast to organize the drive to the airport. 

 

But they already knew who was driving with who, and last time their tickets had been emailed to them, so what did Cora want to talk about? 

 

He narrowed his eyes at his younger sister as she winked at him from across the table. Clearly she was hiding something. He scowled when Cora went from teasing him to rolling her eyes, moving on to talk to Marco beside her. 

 

Marco was clearly in on this too, seeing as it was his room they were meeting in, and no one else in the pack looked surprised as the impromptu meeting. Were they all in on it? He narrowed his eyes again, eyeballing them all separately. Isaac flipped him off, and Lisa smiled at him serenely, but otherwise he was just ignored. 

 

The only thing that made him feel better was that Stiles was clearly not in on it either, since he was now complaining about having real tickets instead of e-tickets, and how he would probably lose it before they made it to the plane. 

 

At least he knew Stiles wasn’t lying to him. 

 

The waiter in their little hotel restaurant came by to pick up the plates, and Cora jumped up, carrying Izzy on her hip and walking briskly to the exit. Derek followed after her, scowling at the pack as they all shot him looks as they made their way to their Alphas room. 

 

Stiles was still rambling beside him. 

 

They made it to the room, and Marco went over the car ride and then Cora started handing out the tickets.  For a second Derek thought that maybe they weren’t hiding anything from him, and maybe he actually was just paranoid, until Cora placed the ticket in his hand. 

 

The plane ticket to Medford, Oregon. Not New York. 

 

“Umm, I think you guys made a mistake,” Stiles said, peering at his own ticket, “these are for the wrong side of the country.” 

 

“Nope, that’s where we’re going!” Cora said, smiling brightly. 

 

Stiles and Derek exchanged a glance. “Is there something there we have to do before heading home?” Derek asked, feeling confused. 

 

The entire pack was smiling now, looking far too pleased with themselves. 

Derek didn’t get it. 

 

“We are going home.” Marco said. 

 

“What.” Derek said, at the same time Stiles asked, “do you mean…?” 

 

“We bought a house!” Cora said, waving a hand at Andy. 

 

Andy stepped forward, holding out his iPad, “while you guys were busy with Stiles dad and Scott, Cora and I have been arranging pack land and home down payments.” 

 

“No  _ way _ !” Stiles said, grabbing the iPad and flipping through the pictures. From what Derek could tell, it looked like one giant property with 1 large house and 2 smaller cottages nearby. They all looked beautiful, and the trees and forest around them made his wolf yearn to go there. 

 

“How did you guys manage this?” Derek asked, looking at his packmates in aw. 

 

“Well there are two packs up there, but they get along really well and conveniently have this big space beside them neither of them have claimed. Marco and I signed treaties with them last week, we are now the proud owners of a large chunk of land in the border of Oregon and California.” Cora explained, flipping the screen until she came to a map. The red lines marking off their new land was large, and even went down to the coast. 

 

They could live by the ocean, if they wanted to. 

 

“And while Cora was working on that part, I started working on the human and legal side for a property big enough to house us all. This used to be a Bed and Breakfast, but the owners are retiring. We’ll probably need to renovate a lot, but we’ll work it out.” Andy said, smiling at Stiles happy dance. 

 

“Dudes, this is only a 4 hour drive away. We could totally have driven there!” Stiles said, thrusting the iPad in Derek’s face to show him the map. 

 

“With a baby? No thank you. But! We were thinking you could do that drive pretty easily, if you ever wanted to come down to visit your dad.” Cora said, smiling when Stiles practically jumped into her arms.

 

“You guys are amazing! But what about your jobs? And your life?” Stiles looked around at them all, still clutching to Cora’s arms. “You’re not just doing this for me, right? Because that would be stupid.” 

 

Isaac snorted, “no, doofus, we’re doing it for all of us.” 

 

“New York was only ever meant to be temporary, until Marco was more established as an Alpha and Izzy was old enough to handle a move. We were always meant to settle in a forest,” Nana said, “we only needed you to show us which forest to settle in.” 

 

“What about all our stuff?” Stiles asked. 

 

“We are going to have to go back to New York eventually to collect it all, but we already have the essentials on us, and are having some furniture delivered as we speak. We also don’t need everyone to go back to New York to pack. It’s cheaper this way.” Andy said. 

 

“Okay, but.. What about..” Stiles floundered, turning to Derek with wide eyes. 

 

“What about your jobs?” Derek finished for him. He knew he could quit, but the rest of them didn’t have insurance to fall back on, and it looked like Cora had just spent her share of it on this giant land mass. 

 

“I’ve already been hired as a paramedic in Medford,” Lisa shrugged, “people are always desperate to hire for this job, I got it over a skype interview.” 

 

“I’ve applied to a bunch of stores and ads, I’ve heard back from a decent amount, I’m not worried.” Isaac said. 

 

“My people always know where to find me,” Nana said cryptically, and then left it at that. Derek wondered if she would bring all of her magic stuff with her or leave it in her house in New York. 

 

“Andrew and I were thinking of branching out and starting our own restaurant. It will be easier to start in a small town, and not a large city.” Marco said, squeezing Andy’s shoulder. 

 

“Yeah, and I didn’t have a job, since I’m still at home with Izzy, but I’m sure there’s construction sites around if you were worried about that.” Cora said, “any more questions?” 

 

Derek shrugged, looking over at Stiles. Stiles shook his head. “No,” Derek said, “it looks like you thought of everything.” 

 

Marco beamed, looking over his whole pack with pride. “Then mi familia, let us start out journey to our new home!” 

 

\-- 

 

Derek ran. He ran through the trees, feeling the wind blow through his fur and the burn in his legs. 

 

It was perfect. 

 

Off to his side, he heard Cora howl. He raised his head in response, hearing the rest of the pack join in. They were all in their beta shifts, or sitting near the house around the campfire still. Derek was the only one who could turn into a wolf. 

 

It felt amazing. 

 

This was their third full moon at the new place, and Derek didn’t think he would ever get sick of running through the trees. This was so much better than the concrete jungle of New York. He felt like he could breath here. He felt like he was  _ home _ here. 

 

He heard laughter to his right, and darted into the bushes, sniffing out his mate.  He found Stiles sitting around the fire beside Nana, Charlie and Izzy. Izzy had run with them for the first little while, but she was still young, and was now sound asleep in Nana’s lap. The flying squirrel nestled in Nana’s hair. 

 

Charlie was jumping around, trying to eat the little blue lights Stiles was making fly around beside the campfire. By the look on Stiles face as he watched him, this was probably what made Stiles laugh. 

 

He nosed Stiles neck, causing to him to laugh even harder. “Look Charlie, the big scary wolf came to greet us!” 

 

Charlie turned at his name, then came bounding over when he saw Derek. Derek allowed Charlie to sniff at him, smirking when Charlie grew bored and wandered away. 

 

Stiles thought it would be hilarious if he played with the dog in his full shift form, but Charlie didn’t see him as a dog. Much to Stiles disappointment. 

 

Derek shifted back, grabbing the sweats he had left beside Stiles to join them at the fire.  

 

“Having a good night?” Stiles asked. 

 

Derek smiled, sitting down beside him and pressing his nose into Stiles hair to inhale his clean, healthy and happy scent. 

 

“The best night.” 

 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated :) Reminder to subscribe for updates on the sequel!
> 
> [Come say hi on tumblr!](http://happyjuicyfruit.tumblr.com/)


End file.
